TAN DIFERENTES, TAN IGUALES
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: -Te diré una cosa Rei Kon, si nos conociérais sólo un poco, veríais en el fondo de vuestros corazones que no somos tan diferentes a vosotros. Pero claro, es mucho pedir que intentéis hacer eso.- ReixTakao. Espero reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Senshi, ha llegado el momento que has estado esperando. Te prometo que a pesar de lo que leas es un Rei&Takao. Espero que el comienzo del fic te guste. Ari–Yuna si lees esto espero que te guste a ti también.

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Hola, me llamo Kinomiya Takao y tengo diecinueve años. Estoy estudiando bachillerato. ¿Que qué quiero ser? Lo cierto es que nada. Sólo que para trabajar te exigen el título de bachillerato en muchos sitios. Me dirijo a la biblioteca antes de que comience la otra clase para devolver un libro prestado. ¿Qué cómo soy? Pues, soy un chico a los que los abusones definirían como; cuatro ojos, rata de biblioteca o pobretón. No les culpo. En parte tienen razón, pero no me conocen ni la mitad. Jamás se acercarían a un empollón como yo. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Por tener libros en las manos, por no fumar en los pasillos como lo hacen ellos, por ir vestido como un empollón y sobre todo por llevar unas gafas e ir peinado con la raya por medio. Si a alguien le tenemos miedo mis colegas y yo, es a Kon Rei. Es el cabecilla de una banda de este instituto. Según he escuchado, mis compañeros afirman que si te piden hablar contigo es por dos cosas: quitarte el dinero o darte una paliza. Sí, lo sé. Son una especie de matones, pero siempre se las arreglan para que los profesores no les pillen, según he oído, tienen un lugar secreto para que nunca sean descubiertos.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Dos de esos chicos de la banda del instituto, se encontraban al principio del pasillo mirando a los estudiantes que circulaban por éste.

–Oye, Rei. ¿Qué tal si ahora nos divertimos un poco con ese otro? –preguntó un chico de cabellos azules, de ojos azul zafiro, vestido con una camisa de manga corta blanca, con un chaleco y unos pantalones negros de cuero. Señalaba a un chico de cabellos azules, alto, con el flequillo partido por la mitad, con gafas… mientras andaba casi corriendo, cabizbajo con una mochila en el hombro y unos libros en las manos dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

–Ese ni merece la pena. Es una rata de biblioteca –contestó burlándose de él, un chico chino, de cabellos negros recogido en una larga coleta. Sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel morena. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas blancas, con una cinta del ying–yang en la cabeza y unas muñequeras rojas.

–¿Y esos mocosos de ahí? No sé. Quizá podamos robarles el dinero que lleven encima –sugirió su acompañante– .Veamos... ¿Qué te parece ese rubito de ahí? Parece más tonto que los demás. –le indicó, señalando a un grupo con la cabeza.

–¿Mizuhara Max? –preguntó al fijarse en su próximo objetivo. Un chico de piel clara, pecosito, rubio y de ojos azules, vestido con el uniforme del instituto, que hablaba animadamente con varias personas–. De acuerdo, será en el lugar de siempre. En nuestro territorio, dentro de una hora. –concretó–. Tu guíalo hasta allí –aclaró con una sonrisa traviesa que su acompañante entendió a la perfección.

–Perfecto. Hasta luego.

–Adiós –le despidió mientras veía cómo su próxima víctima que estaba distraída entraba en la biblioteca– ¡Ja! Será divertido.

–¿Qué es tan divertido, Rei? –preguntó a sus espaldas una chica de cabello rosa, de ojos color miel, vestida con unos jeans vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes negra.

–Nada, hermanita –contestó Rei dándose la vuelta al reconocer la voz.

–No irás a hacerle ninguna jugarreta a nadie, ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba con una ceja levantada esperando la respuesta que para ella era más que obvia.

–No, Mao. Tú me conoces y sabes que yo...–intentó parecer inocente.

–Por eso mismo. Mira Rei, sino quieres tener problemas con los profesores, no hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

–Bien, me voy. Tengo clase de historia, nos vemos después en el recreo. Hasta luego. –le despidió antes de seguir su camino.

–Hasta luego. –le despidió tomando un camino diferente al de su hermana.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Una hora después…

Max se dirigió a la clase de Takao para esperar a que saliera, ya que era cambio de clase.

–Takao –le llamó, cuando vio a su amigo salir de la clase.

–Hola, Max –le saludó un Takao cabizbajo– ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu clase de matemáticas?

–Pues ha estado bien. ¿Y tu clase de historia?– preguntó Max mientras comenzaba a andar.

–Bien, supongo –contestó mientras seguía a Max.

–Oye, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a beber agua a la fuente?

–Vale. Por cierto, he sacado un diez en el examen que te dije el otro día.

–¡Qué bien! –celebró su amigo.

–Sí. Mi hermano se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo diga –contestó Takao. Estos seguían su conversación y no sabían que alguien los iba siguiendo.

Llegaron a una de las fuentes que había en el pequeño jardín. Takao fue el primero en beber agua, después Max.

–Oye, rubito –dijo un chico de cabellos y de ojos azules mientras esperaba a que Max le contestase.

Max se dio la vuelta– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, fijándose en quien era. Uno de esos gamberros, Yamashita Kane.

–Necesito hablar contigo –le informó, mirando atentamente al chico pecoso.

–Bien, te escucho –le hizo saber Max. Takao al saber lo que pretendía ese individuo, decidió retroceder en sus pasos, para así ir a pedir ayuda a alguien. Kane no se daría cuenta de su falta, ya que estaba muy centrado en su amigo.

–Aquí no –advirtió Kane. Takao iba a salir corriendo de ahí, pero en ese momento chocó contra un chico pelirrojo llamado Yuriy. Éste tenía los ojos azules muy claros y su piel era totalmente pálida, además de una altura increíble. Su vestimenta era similar a la de Kane. Lo cierto es que todo aquel que pertenecía a la banda de Rei, llevaban prácticamente las mismas vestimentas y no el uniforme que era lo que se exigía en ese instituto. Por eso era fácil reconocerles, aunque no se supiese de los nuevos integrantes de esa banda.

–¿Ibas a algún lado? –preguntó el pelirrojo al ver cómo el otro ni le había visto siquiera por estar pendiente de su amigo Kane.

–A clase. –contestó Takao intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, para ver si así lo dejaba pasar.

–Nt, nt, nt. No está bien mentir, ¿sabes? –Decía Yuriy mientras se acercaba a él y lo agarraba del brazo–. Tú te vienes conmigo. Andando –ordenó.

–Y tú conmigo –ordenaba Kane mientras cogía a Max del brazo y se los llevaban a su lugar secreto.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Los dos jóvenes vieron cómo eran guiados hasta una caseta que estaba abandonada y que en su tiempo había sido un cuarto de la limpieza, dónde guardaban anteriormente utensilios grandes de jardinería. Era de madera, estaba sucia y sus estanterías estaban vacías, debido a su abandono. Por motivos de seguridad, debido a que amenazaba con caerse y pillaba lejos de los edificios principales del instituto, los profesores, habían decidido cerrar la puerta con candado para impedir su uso. Claro estaba, que la banda lo había tomado como su escondite y así evitarían que los profesores pudieran controlarles.

–Bien, Rei –comenzó Kane, soltando a Max–. Aquí está el rubio. –Explicó al tiempo que Yuriy entró con Takao.

–¿Y ese? –pregunto Rei mirando a Takao, ya que él recordaba haber ordenado que quería que le trajesen a Max.

–Iba a chivarse y me lo traje –aclaró Yuriy sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y soltando a Takao del brazo. Total, no podrían escapar ya de ahí.

–Bueno. A ver, rubio –decía Rei mirando a Max–. Dame todo el dinero que lleves encima. –le ordenó poniéndose frente a él.

–Toma –contestó Max metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, dándole unas cuantas monedas.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó incrédulo aceptando lo que le daba.

–Sí.

–¿Y tú qué tienes? –le preguntó Yuriy a Takao.

–Nada –contestó Takao esquivando la mirada, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared de la habitación.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Yuriy mientras lo arrinconaba en la pared. Takao asintió– ¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos? Te estoy hablando. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Eso no importa.

–Claro que importa. Hace meses que te he echado el ojo y me encantaría saber tu nombre, además tienes unos ojos preciosos.

–¡Oye! –Interrumpió Max–. ¡Déjalo en paz! –le ordenó al ver que estaba molestando a su amigo.

Yuriy se dio la vuelta y miró a Max, claramente molesto– ¿Acaso eres su novio? –Miró de nuevo hacia Takao, acercándose más a él con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared para no dejarlo escapar– ¿Es tu novio?

–No, es mi amigo. Por favor... hip... dejadnos ir.

–Jajaja, ¿tienes hipo? –agregó Yuriy mientras se acercaba más a él.

–Yuriy, déjalo –ordenó Rei.

–Vamos Rei, no estoy haciendo nada malo... todavía. –aclaró sin dejar de mirar a Takao.

Rei dejó de mirar lo que hacía su compañero, para mirar de nuevo al rubio–. Rubio, tú puedes irte. Pero el ratón de biblioteca se queda aquí hasta que nos dé algo de valor –advirtió el cabecilla de la banda mientras echaba un vistazo a Max para luego mirar a Kane–. Kane, sácalo fuera.

–Vamos, rubio –dijo mientras se lo llevaba cogido del brazo.

–No te preocupes Takao, te esperaré fuera –le hizo saber Max, antes de ser sacado por Kane, quien cerró la puerta al salir.

–Así que te llamas Takao –agregó Rei mientras se acercaba más a Yuriy y a él.

Takao no se atrevía a mirarles. Sabía de lo que esos chicos eran capaces de hacer si se les desafiaba–. Qué importancia tiene cómo me llame, si dentro de una hora ni os acordareis.

–Yo si me acordaré, Takao –aseguró Yuriy, haciéndose a un lado, para que su jefe pudiera ver al otro joven.

–Bueno, Takao. ¿Qué tienes de valor para darnos? –preguntó Rei mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a él.

–No tengo dinero. Lo juro –avisó mientras él mismo vaciaba sus bolsillos.

–Pues nos pagarás de otra manera –concluyó el pelinegro–. Yuriy, regístrale. Seguro que tiene algo de valor.

–Claro –contestó contento mientras le ponía de cara a la pared, separándole tanto los brazos cómo las piernas para empezar a cachearlo.

–Hip... ¿qué vas... hip... a hacer? –preguntó Takao nervioso.

–Voy a cachearte, cómo lo hacen los polis a los ladrones. –le informó mientras comenzaba a poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Takao e iba descendiendo lentamente por el. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al ombligo, puso sus manos sobre el trasero de Takao para comprobar que en los bolsillos traseros no tenía nada. Se acercó al oído de Takao y le susurró–. Buen trasero –dicho esto, siguió bajando por una de las piernas hasta llegar al tobillo, dónde notó un pequeño bulto– ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó mientras subía la mano por dentro de su pantalón y sacaba un móvil. –Es un móvil.

–¡No! ¡Eso no, por favor! –Pidió mientras se daba la vuelta y le quitaba el móvil a Yuriy–. Si queréis podéis quedaros con mis libros y venderlos por ahí. –contestó mientras se metía el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–No nos sirven unos estúpidos libros, Einstein –agregó Rei mientras observaba a Takao.

–Pues... mañana os daré dinero. Pero no me... hip...quitéis el móvil. Por favor... hip...

–¿Para qué necesita un empollón cómo tú un móvil? –preguntó el chino.

Yuriy se dio cuenta de que ese joven parecía desesperado porque no le fuesen a quitar el móvil. Realmente lo necesitaría–. Oye, deja que se quede con el móvil. Y piensa en otra cosa.

Rei sonrió al pensar en la forma que ese joven podría pagarle–. Está bien. No me quedaré con ese móvil y no tienes dinero. Tu forma de pagarme será... hacer lo que yo te pida cuando quiera y lo que quiera. Lo harás, si no quieres que a cambio uno de mis compañeros te dé una paliza, ¿entendido?

–Sí.

–Ya puedes irte –le ordenó Rei.

Como vio que el chico de cabellos azules no tardó ni dos segundos en salir por la puerta, el pelirrojo decidió salir detrás–. Bueno Takao ya que ese amigo tuyo no es tu novio. ¿Por qué no salimos juntos por ahí y nos conocemos mejor? ¿Qué me dices?

–Lo siento... hip... estoy ocupado. –decía apresurándose en su caminar, hasta finalmente echar a correr. Yuriy se quedó contemplando cómo el chico de cabellos azules se iba alejando del lugar. Rei salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando a Yuriy. Parecía una enamorada, viendo a su príncipe azul.

–Oye, explícame que ha sido eso –exigió saber Rei, caminando hacia él.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–A lo del cacheo. ¿Desde cuándo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? –preguntó deteniéndose a su espalda.

–Desde ahora y con él. Llevo semanas intentando acercarme a él. –especificó mirándole.

–¿Por qué? No me vengas con que te gusta un ratón de biblioteca.

–No sé si me gusta y tampoco sería de tu incumbencia, Rei. Lo que sí sé, es que tiene unos ojos preciosos.

–¿Qué ojos? Va con la cabeza tan agachada que me sorprende que sepa hasta con quien habla. Además, tiene gafas. ¿Cómo puedes saber de color tiene los ojos?

Yuriy acortó la distancia entre ellos, para verle más de cerca. –Verás el otro día…

_Flash back_

Yuriy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, buscando una nueva víctima. Se detuvo cuando vio que uno de los empollones chocó contra otro de los suyos y el empollón cayó al suelo. El choque fue tan grande que las gafas de Takao se cayeron al suelo al igual que sus libros.

–¡Idiota! –Se quejó Miguel–, ¡mira por dónde vas!

–Lo siento –se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y buscaba sus gafas. Una vez que las encontró, las empezó a limpiar con su camisa.

–¡Estúpido! –siguió insultándole Miguel, mientras se acomodaba la camiseta, mandándole a Takao una mirada fulminante.

–Oye, Miguel –dijo Yuriy mientras se acercaba hasta ellos–, deja de insultarle. Él no es nuestro objetivo, ¿de acuerdo? –le recordó.

–De acuerdo –contestó Miguel mientras se iba alejando de ahí, siseando cosas que solamente él escuchaba.

Yuriy se fijó en los ojos de ese chico. Estaban tristes y parecía que estaban algo cansados, pero no por ello dejaban de ser hermosos a la vista de cualquiera. Takao se puso las gafas y comenzó a recoger sus libros rápidamente mientras Yuriy se quedaba observando cada movimiento de él. Sin tardar más, Takao recogió todo y se fue corriendo a clase.

_Fin flash back_

–No lo entenderás hasta que se los veas –reconoció Yuriy muy seguro de lo que decía–. He visto un montón de ojos en mi vida, pero ningunos cómo esos.

–Deja de babear por ese chico –aclaró Rei, mirando después su reloj de muñeca–. Mejor me voy, ya deben de estar a punto de salir de clases para empezar el recreo, lo que significa que tengo que comprarle algo de comer a Mao y esperarla. Nos vemos –le despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro pasándole de largo.

–Adiós –le despidió el pelirrojo mientras no dejaba de pensar en Takao.

En el recreo...

–Oye, Mao –dijo su hermano–. Que no se te olvide que hoy trabajo hasta las ocho de la noche –le recordaba mientras estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, desayunando.

–Tranquilo, no lo olvidaré –respondió Mao mientras veía cómo un chico de cabellos color gris platino, alto, de ojos color verde, piel clara, vestido con un mono de taller azul se acercaba hasta ellos.

–Mao, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó el chico recién llegado, llamando la atención de ella.

–Claro –respondió–. Ven conmigo –dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaban del lugar, quedándose bajo la sombra de otro árbol–. Dime –contestó.

–Hoy estás preciosa –aclaró el chico mientras la observaba de arriba abajo.

–¿Sólo me has hecho venir para eso, Boris? –preguntó con una sonrisa

–Más o menos. –Contestó él mientras la arrinconaba en el árbol, la abrazaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en los labios–. Te he echado de menos estas tres horas –aclaró dándole otro beso.

–Y yo a ti.

–¿Por qué no vamos hoy al cine? –sugirió Boris.

–Ay, lo siento Boris. Pero mañana tengo examen de matemáticas –le hizo saber, con tristeza.

–Pues si no puedes ir al cine, alquilamos una película y la vemos en mi casa y... te traes el libro para estudiar. Anda, di que sí. –rogó con ojos brillantes.

–Yo... –se sentía culpable. Sabía que tenía que estudiar, pero por otro lado deseaba estar con Boris– a las 19:30h tendría que regresar a mi casa.

–No hay problema, yo te recogeré y te llevaré de vuelta.

–Está bien –contestó abrazándose a él– ¿Podrías recogerme temprano?

–Claro –le dio un beso en la cabeza–. A la hora de siempre –dijo él, ya que no era la primera vez que quedaban.

–Te esperaré.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei estaba esperando a su hermana– ¿Por qué tardará tanto?

–Tranquilo Rei, a lo mejor están hablando de algo importante y por eso tardan –le restó importancia Yuriy, quién comía un poco alejado de él.

–No me cae bien ese chico, no me da buena espina. –reconoció, al no estar su hermana presente.

El pelirrojo decidió cambiar la conversación–. Oye, ¿has pensado que le vas a pedir a Takao?

–No –Rei vio cómo Boris pasaba justo por el lado de ellos sin mirarlos y se alejaba tranquilamente. Eso indicaba que ya habría terminado de hablar con su hermana.

–Ya estoy aquí –avisó Mao mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

–¿Qué quería? –preguntó Rei con tono algo agresivo.

–Nada en especial. Sólo me ha preguntado si sabía dónde habían dejado mis compañeros el taladro, porque hemos estado esta mañana en su aula. Boris está estudiando electricidad por lo que usan continuamente el taller. –le explicó.

–¿Y tú que le has dicho? –preguntó interesado.

–Que lo habían metido en el cajón del profesor –inventó Mao.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Boris recogió a Mao a la hora acordaba y se la llevó a su casa.

–Ponte cómoda –anunció Boris mientras cerraba la puerta. Mao se sentó en el sofá dejando su libro sobre una pequeña mesa, junto al mando de la tele. Boris metió en el DVD el CD y se sentó junto a Mao, cogiendo el mando de la tele.

–¿De qué es la película?

–De miedo –contestó Boris mientras se tumbaba en el sofá y cogía de los brazos a Mao tumbándola encima de él. Mao apoyó su cabeza al igual que su mano izquierda en el pecho de Boris.

–Boris, sabes que no me gustan esas pelis –se quejó como si fuera un niña pequeña.

–Pero a mí me encantan, porque te abrazas más a mí –reconoció mirando a la tele mientras acariciaba la espalda de Mao y con su mano libre le daba al Play con el mando, soltándolo sobre la mesita.

Cuando la película terminó, Mao se quitó de encima de él, sentándose en el sofá. Boris se levantó, sacó el CD del DVD y lo metió en su carcasa. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Mao abriendo el libro de matemáticas. Se sentó junto a ella y se quedó observándola con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Qué te ha parecido la película? –le preguntó.

–Ha estado bien –contestó ella mientras giraba la hoja del libro.

–A mi me ha puesto muy cachondo.

Mao lo miró sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa– ¿Te ha puesto cachondo que los muertos salgan de sus tumbas o que aparecieran los espíritus en esa casa?

–Eso no, cuando los protagonistas se han acostado. Me recuerda a cuando lo hacemos tú y yo. Dime, ¿a ti no te ha pasado? –le preguntó, esperando por parte de ella una afirmación.

–No. Ni siquiera recuerdo esa escena. –le respondió.

–Pues yo te hago recordarla –se ofreció mientras la comenzaba a besar y la recostaba en el sofá colocándose encima de ella. Boris comenzaba a acariciarle los pechos bajo la ropa y a abrirla de piernas con ayuda de la otra mano. Mao no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, todo lo contrario, se dejaba llevar por su novio. Poco a poco se fueron desnudando, hasta que finalmente hicieron el amor en el sofá.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Sí, está cortito, lo sé. Pero mi hermana no para de agobiarme con que lo suba de una vez. Para que le diría nada. Bueno Senshi y Ari– Yuna, aquí está el comienzo de la historia. Espero que lo sigáis y no estéis decepcionadas.

Si alguien más lee este fic no olvide decirme su opinión, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Unos días después...

–Qué bien, mañana por fin es sábado –dijo un cansado Takao mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a su amigo Max.

–Jamás te había visto así –confeso el rubio.

–¿Así cómo?

–Me refiero a así de cansado.

–Ni yo tampoco. Creo que hoy en clase de literatura he dado tres cabezadas. Qué suerte que el profe no se ha dado cuenta. –confesó–. Estoy tan cansado. Lo único que quiero mañana es dormir. Llevo tres noches sin poder pegar ojo cuidando de mi hermano. –le contó con su vista puesta en el suelo como siempre, sin dejar de caminar.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó su amigo algo preocupado.

–Está un poco mejor o eso espero –suspiró.

–Takao nos vemos a la salida, ¿de acuerdo? –quedó Max, deteniéndose en la puerta de un aula.

–Vale Max, hasta luego –le despidió cabizbajo.

–Hasta luego.

La última clase para Takao fue larguísima. Nunca una clase se le había hecho tan larga y tan pesada como esa. Miró el reloj que estaba en lo alto de la pizarra. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que tocara el timbre y pudieran irse por fin a casa. Las agujas parecían no tener ningún movimiento y Takao se desesperaba más y más. Ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención al profesor, únicamente deseaba salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Por suerte para él y el resto de la clase el timbre sonó. Takao como siempre, esperaba a que todos salieran de la clase para salir el último. Así que cogió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y empezó a meter el cuaderno junto con el libro y su bolígrafo en la mochila. Se dio cuenta que no era el último de la clase en salir como otras veces. Unos pupitres más adelante, en la fila derecha, una chica de cabello rosa había guardado todo y tenía su mochila en el hombro pero no se movía de ahí, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pupitre apoyándose para no caerse. Takao pasó por su lado y se dio cuenta de que su compañera de clase estaba intentando coger aire por la boca.

–Mao... ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Takao algo preocupado. Mao por su parte se sentó en su silla.

–No es nada, es sólo un pequeño mareo. Ya empieza a hacer mucho calor.

–Si quieres... puedo hacerte aire o algo para que se te pase un poco.

–No... No es necesario. –contestó intentando ponerse de pie pero el resultado fue que estuvo a punto de caerse si no es porque Takao la cogió a tiempo.

–Vamos a la enfermería.

–Ya no debe de haber nadie ahí. –contestó a duras penas.

–Pues te ayudaré a llegar hasta la salida para que cojas el autobús.

–Está bien.

–Dame tu mochila. Cuanto menos peso lleves, mejor. –Mao se la dio y se apoyó en Takao para salir hasta la salida.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Mao.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no solamente cargas con tu mochila que ya tiene bastante peso, sino que también lo haces con la mía y conmigo.

–Da igual. –Salieron al jardín del instituto. Max estaba de pie esperando a su amigo. Se sorprendió cuando vio que iba cargado con otra mochila y una chica estaba apoyada en él–. Hola, Max. –saludó a su amigo.

–Hola. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mirándoles.

–¿Me ayudas? –pidió Takao, pero antes de que Max pudiese acercarse, la chica habló.

–Ya no es necesario –agregó Mao–. Ya se me ha pasado, gracias por ayudarme –agradeció mientras cogía su mochila de la mano de Takao.

–De nada. ¿Seguro que estás mejor? –preguntó aún preocupado.

–Sí. Hasta el lunes, Takao.

–Hasta el lunes. –la despidió, viendo cómo se marchaba por su propio pie.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era esa chica? –preguntaba el rubio.

–Es una compañera de clase. No se encontraba bien. –Le comentó– ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro. Pero los matones están ahí fuera. –le advirtió.

–Qué raro, normalmente se van antes que nosotros y eso que hoy nos hemos retrasado. Tenemos que salir de aquí, porque van a cerrar las puertas dentro de nada.

–Tienes razón, vamos. –A medida que se acercaban a la puertas, veían cómo los miembros de la banda se iban alejando– ¡Qué bien! –dijo Max. Cruzaron la gran puerta y seguían su camino cuando fueron interrumpidos.

–Mira a quien tenemos aquí. –agregó Kane saliendo por delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso– ¿Qué te parece, Miguel? –preguntó mientras miraba por detrás de los chicos.

El chico era alto, moreno de piel, su cabello era rubio platino y sus ojos azules–. Qué creo que tengo cuentas que resolver con uno de ellos. –anunció sonriente mientras se juntaba las manos haciéndolas crujir, viendo que sus víctimas miraban hacia él sorprendidos–. Brooklyn.

–Dime –contestó un chico de cabellos naranjas, de ojos verdes, alto, y piel clara, vestido todo de negro con una muñequera de púas, poniéndose a su lado.

–Ocúpate del rubio, que yo me ocupo de éste.

–Dejadnos en paz, no os hemos hecho nada –aclaró Max mirando a los tres chicos.

–Ahí te equivocas –dijo Miguel. Tu amiguito chocó conmigo haciendo que se arrugara mi camiseta.

–Eso... hip... fue hace...hip... días –contestó Takao cómo podía por culpa del hipo, cabizbajo, mientras intentaba encontrar una salida.

–A ti puede que se te haya olvidado, pero me pegaste uno de tus microbios cuando chocamos y eso no se lo perdono a nadie. Kane, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kane cogió a Max poniéndole los brazos hacia atrás–. ¡Soltadme! –Gritó el rubio– ¡Takao corre! –pidió el rubio.

–¡Dejadle en paz! –pidió Takao mientras corría hace Kane. Brooklyn se atravesó en su camino y le empujó hacia atrás. Cuando Takao comenzó a hacer traspiés hacia atrás Miguel lo empujó hacia Brooklyn. Empezaron a hacerlo varias veces.

–¡Dejadlo tranquilo! –pedía Max, intentando soltarse en vano.

–Jajaja. Esto es tan divertido –dijo Miguel.

En uno de esos empujones a Takao se le cayeron las gafas al suelo y el móvil– ¡Mis gafas! –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Miguel lo sujetó de los brazos, para impedir que se moviera, dejando a su otro compañero actuar.

–Las gafas eran bonitas –agregó Brooklyn mientras las pisaba frente a él, rompiéndolas–. Jajaja, mientras duraron. –finalizó, recibiendo de nuevo a Takao de un empujón por parte de su compañero e imitándole en el gesto.

–Jajaja –rió Miguel mientras seguía mareando a Takao.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –preguntó un pelirrojo furioso.

–Divertirnos –contestó Miguel sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

–¡Soltadlos, ahora mismo! –Ordenó mientras se acercaba hacia ellos con pasos furiosos– ¡Venga!

–Qué mal carácter, Yuriy –agregó Kane mientras soltaba al rubio.

–Tenéis suerte –siseó Brooklyn mirando a ambas víctimas.

–Sí, mucha suerte –concretó Miguel mientras dejaba ir a Takao, quien únicamente se agachó a recoger sus gafas, quedando en esa posición.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –siseó Yuriy atacado de los nervios mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

–Eres un aguafiestas, Yuriy –bufó Kane mientras se marchaba junto con los otros dos.

Yuriy se acercó hasta Takao, mirándole con cara de preocupación. Se agachó para estar a su altura–¿Estás bien? ¿Te han pegado? –preguntó mientras observaba cómo un Takao cabizbajo miraba sus gafas destrozadas, intentando encontrarle arreglo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio. – ¿Tú estás bien?

–Sí –contestó el rubio, recogiendo el móvil de Takao del suelo.

–Yuriy –le llamó Rei a su espalda, haciendo sobresaltar a los tres– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Han intentado darles una paliza –contestó Yuriy regresando su vista a Takao.

–Toma, Takao –dijo Max acercándose hasta él, extendiéndole su móvil–. Suerte que no les has dicho nada o también te lo hubieran roto. –le susurró.

–Tu móvil está realmente bien. Me gusta–agregó Yuriy mientras se lo quitaba a Max de las manos. En ese momento el móvil sonó haciendo que Takao reaccionara y se lo quitara rápidamente de las manos.

–Dámelo. ¿Diga? –todos se fijaron en las reacciones de Takao y notaron cómo su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco. Soltó las gafas rotas de las manos dejándolas caer de nuevo al suelo. Rei se acercó más a ellos– ¿Cuando ha sido?... –preguntó intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar–. Gracias por avisarme. –fue lo último que dijo mientras una lágrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos mientras colgaba.

–¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

–Takao –le llamó Max preocupado. Takao se puso de pie y salió corriendo hasta que pasó por el lado de Rei, quien lo detuvo al sujetarle del brazo con fuerza.

–¡Suéltame! –le exigió soltándose de ese agarre mientras le mostraba a todos que estaba llorando.

–¿¡Qué pasa Takao!? –preguntó Max muy preocupado.

–¡Es Hitoshi! –concretó mirándole antes de salir corriendo de allí.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Un chico se encontraba tumbado en una cama del hospital. Tenía el cabello de color azul ceniza, ojos de color marrones, alto, piel oscura y estaba vestido con la camisa y el pantalón del hospital. Tenía el oxígeno puesto, además de algunas vías puestas y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Takao llegó corriendo hasta ese hospital y entró en la habitación. Se sentó junto al que dormía y lo cogió de la mano con suavidad. El otro al sentir el agarre, se despertó.

–Hola, Takao. –saludó.

–Hola, Hitoshi. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Muy cansado. Creo que mi corazón ya no va a resistir mucho.

–No digas eso –contestó dándole un pequeño beso en la mano–. Tu corazón seguirá resistiendo.

–Está bien –respondió para no preocupar a su hermano– ¿Dónde están tus gafas?

–Me las he dejado en casa.

–Lo siento Takao. Por mi culpa no puedes dormir por las noches y además trabajas y estudias al mismo tiempo porque yo no puedo hacerlo. –Decía un cansado Hitoshi–. Yo tendría que ser el que trabajara y no tú.

–Hitoshi, eres mi hermano y sabes lo mucho que te quiero. No me importa hacer todo eso por ti. Sólo quiero que no te preocupes más. Ya verás –decía derramando una lágrima a la vez que se agachaba a darle un abrazo–, saldremos adelante, te lo prometo. No me dejes nunca Hitoshi –pidió comenzando a llorar en silencio aunque su hermano sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

–No te dejaré nunca –contestó Hitoshi para tranquilizar a su hermano mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Tras pasar un rato en los brazos de su hermano, se levantó. No quería quedarse dormido, no ahora que su hermano lo necesitaba. Miró a su hermano y vio que estaba quedándose dormido. Esperó a que se durmiera y salió de la habitación. Se metió en el servicio. Miró que no hubiera nadie dentro y entonces comenzó a llorar.

–No te puedes morir. No puedes morir. No puedes dejarme solo, Hitoshi –decía apoyándose en la pared mientras sentía cómo sus piernas le fallaban y se quedaba sentado en el suelo. Sintió cómo unos pasos se acercaban, así que intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar mientras flexionaba sus rodillas y ponía sus brazos en cruzados encima de ellas a la vez que recargaba ahí su cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó un voz familiar.

Sorbió el moquillo–. Sí, no se preocupe. –contestó conservando la misma postura.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el recién llegado, arrodillándose junto a él.

–No le importa. Snif... márchese por favor.

–No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que ha pasado.

–Snif... déjeme en paz. –le pidió.

–Te sentirás mejor si me lo cuentas.

Takao levantó la cabeza enfadado al notar la insistencia del otro y se sorprendió cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba ver.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a robarme? Porque si es eso, no tengo nada –contestó cabizbajo.

Rei le puso la mano en el mentón haciendo que lo mirase– ¿Quién es Hitoshi?

–¡Márchate! –gritó mirándole y a la vez limpiándose las lágrimas– ¡No te importa! ¡A nadie le importa! –Sintió que el aire le empezaba a faltar y empezó a coger aire por la boca– ¡Márchate! Ah ha, ah ha…

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Rei preocupado. Al ver que Takao cada vez cogía más aire se preocupó más–. Voy a llamar a un médico –dijo levantándose.

–No lo hagas, ah ha, se me pasará, ah ha –decía mientras comenzaba de nuevo a llorar.

–No seas terco. Quiero ayudarte –le aclaró Rei sinceramente.

–Ah ha. ¡No necesito tu ayuda! snif...–siguió llorando– ¡Sólo aléjate de mí y no me mires!

–¿Por qué?

–Porque el lunes te burlarás de mí junto con tus amigos por haberme visto llorar.

–Yo no haría eso. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que de verdad quiero ayudarte? –preguntó confundido.

–¡Porque sí! ¿¡Vale!? ¡Oye, ya soy bastante desgraciado y mi vida no es nada fácil para que tú vengas a robarme y tus amigos quieran darme una paliza sin razón alguna!

–Si lo dices por lo de antes, yo no ordené eso –se enfadó al pensar en que lo habían desobedecido –lo hicieron por su cuenta.

–¡Eso da igual! ¡Nos tratáis como si fuésemos basura, sólo porque estudiamos y sacamos buenas notas! ¡Pues te diré una cosa Kon Rei, si nos conocierais solamente un poco veríais en el fondo de vuestros corazones que no somos tan diferentes a vosotros! ¡Pero claro, es mucho pedir que intentéis hacer eso! –gritaba Takao enfadado mientras que Rei se sentía muy mal por lo que le estaba diciendo Takao porque todo lo que decía era cierto. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida y el ver a ese chico llorando le partía el corazón. Takao se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y salía del servicio. Rei sin pensarlo dos veces salió detrás del joven de cabellos azules.

Ahora más que nunca quería saber cosas sobre ese chico. A nadie está a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad si es que no lo había sido, así porque sí. Algo debía de tenerlo muy preocupado y él averiguaría lo que era. Salió del servicio y vio cómo Takao se paró en la entrada de una habitación. Un médico se acercó hasta él mientras que Rei aceleraba los pasos para saber lo que estaba pasando. Si Takao no se lo decía, se enteraría por el médico.

–¿Es usted familiar de Kinomiya Hitoshi?

–Sí, soy su hermano –respondió Takao. El médico lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó bastante de la habitación– ¿Está muy grave, doctor? –preguntó Takao con algo de angustia en su voz.

–Chico, me encantaría decirte que sólo ha sido un simple ataque al corazón, pero, lo cierto es que su corazón está muy débil. Y no sabemos si será capaz de aguantar otro ataque tan fuerte como éste.

Takao al escuchar eso se tapó la boca con la mano para no gritar durante unos segundos– ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

–Lo único que queda en los casos como en los de su hermano es un trasplante de corazón. Sería una operación muy complicada y arriesgada. Tendríamos que hablar con él, para que nos diera su consentimiento. Sin eso aunque usted dijera que si, si él se rehúsa no podríamos operarlo.

–Entiendo. ¿Cuándo podrán darle de alta?

–Eso no puedo decírtelo todavía. Primero tenemos que hacerle algunas pruebas. Pero si decide operarse tiene que ser muy pronto.

–Está bien. Gracias doctor.

–Como he observado que está dormido lo dejaré descansar. Después nos lo llevaremos para hacerle las pruebas –el doctor puso su mano en el hombro de Takao–. Todo saldrá bien.

Takao puso una media sonrisa aunque la verdad no le apetecía lo más mínimo reír. Decidió que lo mejor era pasar a ver a su hermano. Lo que no sabía es que Rei lo siguió quedándose apontocado en el marco de la puerta.

Takao se sentó junto a su hermano cogiéndole de la mano mientras le daba pequeños besos y lo miraba. Si a Rei la escena anterior le partía el corazón ahora se lo destrozaba por completo. El hermano de Takao despertó.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Dando una vuelta. ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó apretando la mano de su hermano.

–Sí, un poco –contestó Hitoshi mientras miró hacia la puerta encontrándose a un chico alto, de ojos color miel, pelo negro desaliñado por delante y recogido en coleta por detrás con un ropaje moderno– ¿Eres amigo de Takao? –preguntó mirando al muchacho.

–Yo... sí. Soy un amigo del instituto –comentó Rei.

Takao se le quedó mirando –Sí. Pero ya se iba, ¿verdad, Rei? –dijo el joven de cabellos azules mientras intentaba echarlo disimuladamente delante de su hermano.

–Sí. Claro, ya me voy. Espero que te mejores –le dijo sinceramente a Hitoshi.

–Gracias –respondió el otro mientras miraba al chico.

–Nos veremos el lunes, Takao.

–Claro –respondió bajando la mirada, sin muchas ganas de contestar mientras miraba las sábanas.

–Adiós –se despidió mientras se dirigía al pasillo para salir de allí. Takao ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

–¿Estás enfadado con tu amigo por algo? ¿Os habéis peleado? –preguntó Hitoshi preocupado al ver el enfado en los ojos de su hermano.

–No. –Le restó importancia–. Hitoshi, quiero que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? No me moveré de tu lado ni un segundo.

–¿Y el trabajo?

–Hoy no voy, tú me necesitas y no pienso abandonarte. Después los llamaré y diré que estoy enfermo o algo así.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Mientras Takao se quedó en el hospital cuidando de su hermano. Rei se había ido a trabajar. No dejaba de pensar en esos ojos. Eran tan bonitos. Yuriy tenía razón. El chico no parecía el de siempre sin sus gafas y nunca se hubiera imaginado el verlo con ese carácter, ya que siempre que lo veía con sus amigos, iba cabizbajo y parecía muy tímido. Y ahora que lo pensaba no le había dado hipo mientras hablaba.

–Oye Rei, sirve esto a la mesa tres –le pidió un compañero de trabajo, dándole unos platos.

–Ya voy –contestó mientras cogía los platos y los ponía en la bandeja llevándolas a su destino.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Mao estaba haciendo los deberes en su habitación cuando tocaron el timbre. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

–Hola, preciosa –saludó Boris mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

–Hola. Pasa –dijo Mao mientras se echaba hacia un lado.

–¿Qué hacías antes de que yo llegará? –preguntó mirándola.

–Los deberes, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlos. Hoy no me encuentro muy bien. –confesó mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se sentaba en el sofá.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Boris mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–No sé, creo que la cena de anoche no me sentó nada bien.

–¿Qué cenaste?

–Almejas. Pero no me hagas recordarlo porque me dan ganas de ir al servicio y no salir de allí.

–Entonces, hoy necesitaras que te mimen, ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara–. Pues ya estoy aquí para consentirte en todo lo que quieras –anunció mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

–Gracias Boris –dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

–¿Cómo te fue el examen de Matemáticas?

–Bien.

–¿Y cómo te lo pasaste en mi casa?

–Muy bien. –decía con una sonrisa al recordar lo que sucedió.

–Otro día cuando te encuentres mejor te invito a tomarnos algo por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

–Me parece genial –dijo dándole un beso a su novio el cual fue correspondido y fue aumentando cuando Boris introdujo la lengua en la boca de Mao, ella le correspondió pero inmediatamente lo separó de golpe.

–¿Por qué has...? –antes de terminar la frase, Mao salió corriendo mientras se tapaba la boca hacia el servicio. Boris se levantó y fue a la misma dirección que ella. Vio que la puerta estaba cerrada así que tocó la puerta.

–Preciosa, ¿estás bien? –Como respuesta sintió cómo Mao daba arcadas–. Ya veo que no. Oye cariño, en cuanto salgas te diré lo que vamos a hacer. –escuchó cómo Mao tiraba de la cisterna y abría el grifo para poco después volverlo a cerrar. Mao abrió la puerta y estaba más pálida que antes– ¿Te encuentras ya mejor? –Mao asintió–. Bien, vamos a tu habitación, te metes en la cama y descansas un poco hasta que se te pase del todo el mareo, ¿de acuerdo? –ella volvió a asentir–. Bien. –le dio un beso en la frente y se abrazó a ella para ayudarla a subir por las escaleras. La metió en la cama y la arropó.

–Boris, lo siento.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de estar enferma, Mao. Además yo voy a quedarme aquí hasta que se acerque la hora en que tu hermano vuelve a tu casa, ¿vale?

–Vale. Gracias.

–No me las des. Sabes que te adoro –le recordó dándole suaves caricias en la cabeza y en la mejilla. Y así lo hizo. Se quedó toda la tarde cuidando de Mao hasta que vio que se acercaba la hora de irse–. Te quiero preciosa –le susurró dándole un beso en la frente a una dormida Mao. Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido al igual que lo hizo al bajar las escaleras y al cerrar la puerta de la casa. Por suerte no se encontró con su "cuñado" ya que Rei no sabía nada acerca del noviazgo que tenía Boris con Mao. Y no quería que se enterase hasta que Mao aceptase vivir con él en su casa. Sólo con él. Todavía no se lo había propuesto pero estaba seguro de que Mao aceptaría ya que siempre terminaba haciéndole caso en todo. Todo sería más fácil ahora, ya que hace un mes le regalo un pequeño anillo de plata el cual Mao decía que le encantaba. Después de los dos grandes malentendidos que habían tenido a lo largo de su noviazgo, ya no permitiría que nadie los separase. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Cuando Rei llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermana– ¡Mao, ya estoy aquí! –anunció su hermano entrando a la casa.

–¡Estoy en mi habitación! –contestó Mao. Rei subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación. –Adelante –le pidió ella. Rei entró y se sorprendió al verla metida en la cama.

–Mao. ¿Qué te pasa?

–No es nada. La cena de anoche no me sentó muy bien, eso es todo.

–Supongo que entonces no querrás cenar nada, ¿verdad?

–Verdad –contestó ella con una sonrisa haciendo que su hermano también sonriera.

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Muajajajaj, ya estoy de vuelta. Perdón por el retraso pero tengo muchos fics que actualizar. (Y si no meteros en mi profile y ya veréis) jejeje. Perdonadme también si hay algún fallo en el fic.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** ¿Tú crees que éste fic promete de verdad? Pues espera a que suba otros cuantos capis. Si Rei ahí te da miedo no quiero ni imaginar la impresión que te dará después. Jejeje. Mejor no sigo porque contigo no quiero tirar de la manta.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Jejeje, cómo puedes ver no hay Kai a la vista así que si surge algo entre los dos, (que surgirá), no estará ahí para interponerse. Este fic es solamente para ellos dos solitos. Jajaja, me alegra que te gustase el capi anterior y espero que este no haya sido menos.

**Ari–Yuna:** Me alegra que te guste el comienzo de la historia, jejeje. Espero que sigas mis actualizaciones cuando buenamente puedas. Gracias por tu reviews, con la mayoría me parto de risa y me reaniman mucho cuando los leo y estoy desanimada.

**Zeiriyu:** Bueno no sé si este es un buen Rei/Takao pero espero que te haya gustado este capi y que sigas leyéndolo.

**K:** Hola espero que te haya gustado este capi y que por favor me digas que te ha parecido este capi.

Espero que si alguien lee esta historia no olvide dejarme su comentario. Eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima. Muajaja, volveré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

El lunes llegó y un cansado Takao salía al recreo metiéndose en la biblioteca para dejar un libro. Ese lugar estaba casi vacío. Le devolvió el libro a la bibliotecaria y salió de allí cruzando la puerta, dispuesto a reunirse con sus amigos cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

–Takao –le llamó Yuriy, viendo como éste le miraba para ver quien lo había detenido.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó hastiado.

–Nada. Es que quería devolverte algo –contestó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche–. Toma –se lo extendió, esperando a que Takao lo cogiera.

–Si esta es una broma de alguno de vosotros... –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, ya que el otro le interrumpió.

–No es ninguna broma. Por favor, ábrelo –pidió Yuriy.

–¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

–Pues muy sencillo, porque... porque... –no se le ocurría ninguna excusa creíble.

–¿Lo ves? Si hasta tú no sabes ni qué decir en tu defensa.

–¿Ves a alguno de la banda por aquí? –argumentó.

–No –contestó Takao mirando a su alrededor medio cabizbajo–. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver.

–Que si te fuera a gastar una broma, ellos estarían aquí. Venga, si es una broma dejaré que me pegues un puñetazo... y hablo en serio. –anunció poniéndose algo serio mientras cogía la mano de Takao y le colocaba ahí el estuche.

–Está bien –contestó mientras empezaba a abrir el estuche–. Esto es... –contestó mientras veía unas gafas en interior. Pero no eran cualquier gafas. ¡Eran sus gafas! –las sacó del estuche para mirarlas bien. Sin lugar a dudas no había equivocación–. Pero si estaban rotas, ¿cómo es que están nuevas?

–¿Lo ves? No era ninguna broma. Cuando saliste corriendo el viernes cogí las gafas del suelo y se las lleve a mi padre. Es el jefe de una óptica. Sólo tenía torcida una patilla y rotos los cristales. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue mirar el aumento de cristal de cada lado. Menos mal que quedaron restos de cristales alrededor y no se rompieron enteras. Por cierto, si no tienes apenas aumento, ¿por qué las utilizas? –preguntó un curioso Yuriy.

–Quizás algún día te lo diga –contestó Takao poniéndoselas mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro–. Gracias Yuriy. De verdad. No sabes lo que estas gafas significan para mí.

–Me lo imagino. Por eso le pedí a mi padre que las arreglara. Siento lo que paso. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos nada. –le contaba Yuriy mientras miraba a Takao.

–Ya no importa. Tengo que irme, he quedado con mis amigos.

–Oye si necesitas algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo. –le hizo saber Yuriy antes de que el joven de cabellos azules pensase en marcharse.

–Am... Vale –contestó no muy seguro.

–¿Amigos? –preguntó Yuriy extendiéndole la mano a Takao.

–Supongo –respondió Takao mientras miraba de nuevo al suelo. Para su sorpresa, Yuriy le cogió la mano y se la estrechó–. No quiero contagiarte mis microbios –dijo Takao.

–No digas tonterías. Eso sólo lo piensan los imbéciles de verdad –le comentó Yuriy soltando la mano de Takao–. Me voy, seguro que me estarán esperando. Hasta luego –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

–Am... Adiós –le despidió Takao sorprendido. Sin perder más tiempo se fue con sus amigos y sólo a Max le contó lo que había sucedido.

A la salida del colegio, Rei esperaba a Mao al lado de las puertas grandes de hierro ya que todavía no había salido. Pero por más que miraba hacia el descampado del interior del recinto, no la veía por ningún lado al igual que no había visto a Takao en todo el día. Les pidió a sus amigos que se fueran sin él porque iba a esperar a su hermana. Ellos accedieron y se fueron dejando a Rei esperando fuera junto a un muro que estaba a la salida del instituto.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Entonces, no he sido el único que ha pasado un fin de semana horrible –agregó Takao mientras él y Mao salían de clase tranquilamente.

–No. Es increíble. El sábado y el domingo que son los únicos días que podemos dormir y descansar, me tengo que poner enferma.

–Pero ya estás mejor, ¿no?

–Sí. Ya no tengo esos mareos. –agregó–. Oye, Takao. ¿Con quién vas a hacer el trabajo de ciencias sociales?

–Supongo que solo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Siempre lo he hecho así. –confesó.

–¿Te gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo? –preguntó Mao.

–¿Lo dices de verdad? –preguntó Takao mirándola sorprendido.

–Claro, así me podrías explicar algunas cosas que no entiendo muy bien. –confesó Mao con una sonrisa.

–Pero yo pensaba que varios chicos de la clase te habían escogido como pareja ya.

–Bueno lo cierto es que lo han insinuado, eso es verdad, pero no lo han confirmado. ¿Qué me dices?

–Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo te gustaría empezar a hacerlo?

–No sé, esta semana será imposible con los exámenes. ¿Pero qué te parece la otra semana?

–Me parece bien. ¿Dónde quedaremos?

–Pues no sé, ¿Qué te parece en mi casa? –preguntó Mao.

–Me parece bien, pero, no sé dónde vives.

–Tienes razón. ¿Conoces a una chica que se llama Emily?

– ¿Te refieres a Emily Swam? –ella asintió–. Claro, es mi amiga.

–Pues vivo tres casas más abajo de ella.

–¿Es una casa que tiene en el muro varias figuras de gatos? –preguntó Takao intentando acordarse de la casa que había.

–Exacto, esa es. Más adelante decidiremos la hora. –acordó ella sonriendo.

–Está bien –dijo Takao mientras salía por la puerta grande del instituto. El pelinegro se asombró un poco al ver a la persona que estaba acompañando a su hermana.

–Bueno hasta mañana, Mao –le despidió Takao cabizbajo mientras se alejaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Rei.

–Hasta mañana, Takao –le despidió ella mientras caminaba hacia su hermano.

–Mao, ¿puedes esperarme aquí? Ahora vuelvo –le informó Rei mirando a Takao.

–Claro –dijo Mao mientras veía a su hermano ir en la misma dirección que Takao.

Rei llamó a Takao–. Takao –le llamó mientras caminaba más deprisa. Takao se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

–Ah, eres tú –contestó con simpleza para seguir caminando. Rei le cogió del brazo y le dio la vuelta.

–Oye, espera. –le pidió.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó soltándose del agarre del pelinegro.

–¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Se encuentra mejor? –preguntó Rei preocupado.

–Sí, gracias por preguntar. Adiós. –contestó con rapidez mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Rei caminó tras él–. Oye Takao. Me siento muy mal por la forma en la que me he comportado contigo y lo siento de corazón.

Takao se detuvo y se dio media vuelta–. No lo sientas, no hace falta. –Sacó unas cuantas monedas y se las dio en la mano–. Toma.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Rei enarcando una ceja.

–Dinero. ¿Es que no lo ves? Ahora deja de perseguirme –dijo comenzando de nuevo a andar, siendo perseguido por Rei.

–Oye, no quiero tu dinero.

–¿Pues entonces qué quieres?

–Sólo quería saber cómo estaba tu hermano, nada más.

–Pues ya te lo he dicho. Tengo que irme, no quiero que mi hermano se preocupe y le dé otro ataque.

–Tú no eras así de frío. ¿Por qué lo estás siendo? –preguntó Rei un poco sorprendido por cómo se comportaba el joven de cabellos azules.

–Te equivocas, lo que pasa es que no me conocías ni me conoces. –seguía contestándole sin detenerse.

–Pues déjame conocerte –pidió el chino.

–No –contestó Takao simplemente mientras giraba una esquina.

El pelinegro dejó de seguir a Takao. Tampoco quería acosarle. Así que giró sobre sus pasos y caminó de nuevo hacia dónde había dejado a su hermana. Cuando llegó hasta su hermana, se fueron en silencio, caminando hacia su casa.

–Rei, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó su hermana, sin dejar de caminar.

–No, ¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó distraído.

–Bueno, siempre me hablas del trabajo cuando venimos desde el instituto hasta aquí. Y hoy no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

–Mao.

–¿Qué?

–El chico que iba contigo...

–¿Takao?

–Sí.

–¿Qué sabes de él?

–Bueno es un chico amable, es algo tímido y está muy pendiente de las explicaciones del profesor. Lo sé porque está en mi clase. Ayuda a los demás en lo que puede aunque los demás no le paguen con la misma moneda.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mirándole.

–Pues que no tiene amigos en clase, excepto yo. Y hoy lo han demostrado todos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó curioso.

–No, es que el profesor de ciencias sociales nos ha mandado hacer un trabajo y todos formaron sus parejas menos él. Bueno hasta hace un rato. Yo le he pedido que sea mi compañero de equipo. –le contaba.

–¿Por qué lo tratan así?

–No sé, supongo que lo ven como a un bicho raro, un empollón o una rata de biblioteca. Pero él no tiene nada que ver con eso. Si lo conocieran, la gente se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que está.

Su hermana parecía conocerle bien, así que aprovecharía eso para sacar más información–. Me he fijado en que siempre va cabizbajo. ¿Por qué?

–Eso no lo sé. Supongo que le da vergüenza de que los demás se rían de él. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ese chico? No estarás pensando hacerle alguna jugarreta. ¿No? –preguntó.

–No, tranquila. Era simple curiosidad. –agregó mirando ahora hacia delante, sin dejar de caminar.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cinco días después, Mao se fue a casa de Boris. Quería ver a su novio ya que ayer no había ido al instituto porque estaba enfermo. Entró al edificio subiendo las escaleras y se sorprendió cuando encontró la puerta del piso de Boris medio abierta.

El piso era pequeño. Nada más entrar, a unos pasos de la puerta, pero justo enfrente, se encontraba el sofá puesto en forma vertical. Una mesita estaba a la izquierda y encima, el mando de la tele. Más a la izquierda y pegado a la pared estaba un pequeño mueble con un cajón y un hueco en el que se encontraba el video y encima de éste la tele. A la derecha y pegada a la pared estaba una mesa y dos sillas. Después se encontraban dos puertas en el lado derecho, detrás de la mesa . La primera daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño y la segunda a la habitación de Boris. Y frente al comedor y al fondo, se encontraba la pequeña cocina al descubierto. Solamente contaba con unos cuantos armarios, el fregadero, la hornilla y una mesa redonda para poner las cosas.

"Qué raro", pensó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Boris. Pasó por el comedor y se fijó que encima del sofá había un bolso de mujer. Eso no le gustó nada. Siguió caminando hacia la habitación encontrando la puerta abierta.

–¡Boris no pares! –Escuchó que decía una chica– ¡Ah!

Con pasos indecisos y silenciosos se asomó por la puerta y lo que vio le partió el corazón.

Boris estaba sobre una chica con el dorso desnudo mientras le lamía los pechos a ésta. Mao se quedó contemplando la imagen mientras se quitaba el anillo de su mano y lo dejaba caer al suelo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Abriendo la puerta sin cerrarla.

Boris al sentir un pequeño ruido paró con lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó y al salir de la habitación para mirar que había sido ese ruido pisó algo. Levantó el pie y cogió el objeto del suelo. Era sin duda el anillo que le había regalado a Mao. Miró hacia la puerta y la vio abierta de par en par.

–Mierda –masculló mientras fue corriendo hacia la puerta, asomándose por la baranda de las escaleras viendo cómo Mao las bajaba muy deprisa–. Mao –dijo Boris– ¡Mao!– gritó ésta vez para ser escuchado por la chica quien lo ignoró saliendo del edificio–. ¡Mierda! –gritó golpeando la baranda. Entró a su piso y le pidió a la chica que se fuera. La chica se negó, quería terminar lo que había empezado. Boris la sacó a empujones de allí. Después de echar a la chica, se puso la camisa y comenzó a llamar al móvil de Mao, pero ésta no lo cogía.

Mao había cogido un taxi cuando le sonó el móvil, miró el nombre de la persona que le llamaba–. Boris –leyó mientras lloraba sin parar, tapándose la boca. Cuando llegó a su casa le pagó al taxista y se encerró en su habitación. Como el móvil no paraba de sonarle, lo apagó. Se sentía como una completa idiota por estar preocupada por él mientras que él le engañaba con otra. Se tumbó en la cama bocabajo abrazando muy fuerte la almohada dejando salir toda su rabia.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba en su casa, haciendo los deberes en el comedor mientras su hermano lo observaba. Estaban sentados sobre unos cojines en el suelo, uno frente al otro en una mesita grande. El suelo era de madera. Había una gran puerta corredera de cristal a la izquierda de Takao que daba a un pequeño jardín y a su espalda se encontraba un mueble con la televisión. Detrás de Hitoshi se encontraba un sofá largo y un sillón.

Takao de repente dejó de escribir–. Voy a beber agua, ¿tú quieres?

–Claro –contestó Hitoshi mientras veía cómo su hermano se ponía de pie y venía con una jarra en una mano y con dos vasos en otra. Llenó los dos vasos de agua mientras le daba uno a su hermano.

–Toma –le ofreció Takao entregándole el vaso.

–Gracias –contestó Hitoshi aceptándolo.

–¿Necesitas algo más?

–No tranquilo, puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

–Voy a descansar un poco. Llevo todo el día haciendo deberes y estudiando. Me duele la cabeza. –confesó sentándose de nuevo en el cojín.

–Hasta que te das cuenta. Pensaba que no lo ibas a decir nunca –comentó Hitoshi con una sonrisa.

–Pues ya ves que sí, jajaja. –agregó Takao retirando su vista de los libros y fijándose en las flores de su jardín. Eran tulipanes de color amarillo. Amarillo. Rei le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico no le dejaba en paz? Seguro que buscaba ganarse su confianza para después dejarlo plantado. No entendía porqué no lo había dejado tranquilo en toda la semana. En los cambios de clase siempre decía que quería hablar con él. ¿Por qué era tan pesado? Parecía que lo vigilaba y lo perseguía cada vez que podía. Eso lo agobiaba mucho. "Seguro que está planeando hacerme una jugarreta". Ya estaba harto. Siempre que se lo encontraba le preguntaba por su hermano. "Como se atreva a hacerle algo malo a Hitoshi...", pensó apretando los puños y eso no pasó desapercibido para Hitoshi.

–Takao –le llamó Hitoshi sacando al joven de cabellos azules de sus pensamientos– ¿Te ocurre algo?

–No es nada. Supongo que estoy algo estresado con tanto estudio. –le contestó restándole importancia, mientras le miraba.

–Pues no te agobies. Takao eres muy nervioso. Dime, ¿en qué pensabas?

–En nada.

–Nadie aprietas los puños si no es por una razón.

–No... Bueno... lo que sucede es que... –no sabía que inventar y que pareciese creíble– esta semana he tenido muchos exámenes y... me da rabia porque nos lo ponen todos al mismo tiempo y...–bufó–. Nos mandan demasiados deberes. –finalizó.

–Eso es normal, estás haciendo bachillerato.

–Sí, pero sabes que odio estudiar –se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

–Takao... ¿seguro que era eso?

–Seguro –confirmó con una sonrisa.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei había salido del trabajo y se dirigía camino a casa mientras no dejaba de pensar en Takao.

"¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué se aleja de mí? ¿Es que le doy miedo? Me preocupa ese chico. Mao dice que es tímido, amable y no lo dudé hasta el día que estuve con él hablando en el hospital. Parecía estar enfadado, intenta escaparse de mí cada vez que me ve y... sus ojos. Cómo me gustan esos ojos. Para qué negarlo, ¡me encantan! A pesar de estar tristes, cansados y enfadados son preciosos. Quiero saber más cosas sobre ese chico; cual es su color favorito, si tienen más hermanos, si es divertido, si es alegre... Tengo que acercarme a él como sea. ¿Pero cómo? Al parecer le han defraudado tanto que el chico se ha vuelto desconfiado y no cree que nadie se interese por él. Mao dice que no tiene amigos en clase, pero sin embargo yo he visto que siempre anda con unos cuantos chicos. No lo entiendo, cada vez que le veo quiero saber más sobre él. Creo que pienso demasiado en él. Pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Estoy deseando que llegue el lunes para volver a verlo".

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Mao salió del servicio. Cogió el teléfono y contestó.

–¿Diga? –preguntó Mao con voz apagada.

–Mao –pronunció Boris. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Mao le colgó–. Me ha colgado –dijo mientras colgaba y descolgaba el teléfono para marcar el número de nuevo.

–¿Diga? –volvió a contestar Mao.

–Por favor no cuelgues...–Mao no se lo pensó dos veces y colgó de nuevo. Boris repitió la operación de antes.

–¿Diga?

–Mao...

–No vuelvas a llamarme nunca –siseó ella mientras colgaba y desconectaba el cable del teléfono. Boris se recriminaba mentalmente por lo que había hecho. Mientras que Mao había vuelto a ir al servicio para vomitar. No se encontraba bien desde que había visto esas escenas.

Rei por otro lado llegó a su casa y se encontró a su hermana muy pálida saliendo del servicio mientras que lloraba.

–Mao, ¿qué te pasa?– le preguntó su hermano preocupado.

–No me encuentro bien, Rei –reconoció apoyándose en la pared.

–¿Vuelves a estar mareada?

–Sí. El lunes iré al médico. Ahora sólo quiero acostarme. Si es que consigo dormir. –comentó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

–Tranquila Mao, no llores, te pondrás bien –contestó su hermano mientras la abrazaba. Después la acompañó a su cuarto para asegurarse de que llegaba bien.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

El lunes Mao fue al médico como le había dicho a su hermano. Boris estaba preocupado por su novia, si es que todavía lo era. No la había visto en todo el día por el instituto y eso le preocupaba. Quizás no había ido hoy al instituto porque no quería verlo. La vería mañana y hablaría con ella. Por otra parte Takao salía acompañado por su amigo Max del instituto. Rei decidió seguirlos en silencio, ya que su hermana no lo esperaría para irse con él de vuelta a casa.

–Max, no sé cómo hablar del tema con mi hermano sin que le dé un ataque al corazón. No quiero preocuparle. Es lo único que me queda. Si le pasa algo yo me muero –le contaba el joven de cabellos azules muy triste y angustiado.

–No digas eso Takao. Tu hermano te necesita. Tienes que contárselo antes de que pase más tiempo y sea peor. –opinó su amigo sin dejar de caminar.

–Ya lo sé. ¿Pero de dónde sacó ese dinero para la operación? Aunque trabajo por las tardes, no me llega y si sigo así, tendré que vender la casa y dejar el instituto para trabajar a tiempo completo, eso si no nos embargan la casa por morosos.

–Tienes demasiados problemas –dijo el rubio.

–Ya lo sé. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto Max? –preguntó mirándole.

–Supongo que nada, lo que pasa es que tienes mala suerte. Eso es todo –dijo el rubio para intentar de alguna manera darle ánimos.

–Pues me haría falta un poco de buena suerte –suspiró–. Y encima he pasado otro fin de semana sin descansar.

–Vaya –contestó el rubio.

–Bueno Max, hasta mañana –le despidió Takao mientras se separaba de él tomando una dirección diferente.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió también el rubio siguiendo recto por la misma calle. Rei siguió al joven de cabellos azules mientras que Takao seguía caminando.

–Hola, Takao –dijeron al unísono dos gemelas de nueve años.

–Hola niñas –sonrió deteniéndose para verlas.

–Mira, se me ha caído un diente. –dijo una de ellas enseñándole el hueco que le quedaba entre diente y diente.

–Oye, eso significa que te estás haciendo más grande. –le contó Takao sonriendo.

–Sí –sonrió la niña.

–A mi me está creciendo un diente, mira –dijo la otra señalándoselo.

–Oye, qué bien. Estáis creciendo. Algún día tendréis a los chicos del vecindario detrás de vosotras –sonrió–. Tengo que irme, adiós.

–Adiós, Takao –se despidieron las dos al unísono con la mano.

Takao siguió caminando torciendo una esquina. Rei hizo lo mismo y... sorpresa. Takao estaba cruzado de brazos mientras le miraba enfadado.

–¿Qué demonios haces siguiéndome? –le preguntó Takao a un sorprendido Rei.

–Yo...

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Deja de seguirme. –le ordenó.

–No te seguía. Sólo estaba dando un paseo –se excusó el pelinegro.

–¿Es que me ves cara de estúpido o qué? Aunque pensándolo bien, no me contestes porque es obvio que sí. Déjame en paz. –siseó esto último.

–Takao, quiero ser tu amigo. –aclaró.

–¡Ja! Sí claro, ¿y qué más? No sé qué estás tramando, pero olvídalo.

–No tramo nada. Lo digo en serio.

–Pues no te creo. ¿Por qué un gamberro iba a querer ser amigo de...? ¿Cómo me llamaste? Ah, sí. Ratón de biblioteca –dijo Takao haciendo memoria.

–Lo siento, ¿vale? –se disculpó Rei subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

–¿Por qué? Si es lo que piensas y sigues pensando –contestó Takao enfadado.

–Tú no sabes lo que yo pienso –contestó Rei a la defensiva.

–Tampoco me importa –aclaró dándose la vuelta para irse en el momento que Rei le cogió de la mano y lo acorraló en la pared.

–Takao, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

–Puede que sea porque eres Kon Rei, el chico que es jefe de una banda que se dedica a pegar palizas o a robar a los estudiantes. –Contestó con siseo –. Y ahora suéltame.

–Quiero conocerte.

–No me hagas reír. Tu lo que quieres es hacerme daño y burlarte de mí como lo hacen los demás. Adelante búrlate, ya creo que ni siquiera me vas a herir los sentimientos. Pero te advierto una sola cosa. No te acerques a mi hermano, porque te juro que te mato si algo malo llega a pasarle por tu culpa. –aclaró a la defensiva.

–Déjame demostrarte que no te miento. Que quiero conocerte y que no te haré daño.

–No, no quiero y no puedes obligarme –aclaró el joven de cabellos azules, intentando soltarse.

–Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Puede que me comporte de una forma en el instituto, pero eso no significa que yo sea así realmente –le contestó Rei en su defensa.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues lo mismo digo. Y ahora suéltame, no quiero que mi hermano se preocupe por mí.

–De acuerdo, pero antes quiero algo de ti –dijo mirándole los labios.

–Lo sabía ¿Qué es? ¿Dinero? –sonrió–. Mala suerte porque no tengo. –comentó.

Rei se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Takao no se estuvo quieto. Apartó a Rei de un empujón y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

–¡No te acerques a mí! –le advirtió enfadado antes de salir corriendo. Rei se tocó la mejilla mientras veía a Takao alejarse.

–Hoy me voy feliz –susurró Rei tocándose los labios. Mientras, Takao se había metido corriendo en su casa.

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Para burlarse de mí? ¿Para reírse mañana con sus amigos? ¿Para hacerme daño? Se tiene merecido ese puñetazo, a ver si así me deja en paz", pensaba el joven de cabellos azules mientras se iba a su habitación.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

El miércoles llegó y Mao estaba andando por el pasillo del instituto cuando se cruzó con Boris.

–Mao. Tenemos que hablar –pidió Boris mientras caminaba a su lado, ya que ésta no se detuvo y seguía su camino.

–Ya está todo dicho –aclaró con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

–No, necesito hablar contigo. Por favor Mao.

–Olvídame. –siseó.

–Mao sigues siendo mi novia y... –intentaba explicarse cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.

–Ex– novia, contando que para ti alguna vez significara algo –contestó entrando en su clase. El profesor entró después de Mao y cerró la puerta. Boris regresó a su aula. Estaba decidido. Esta tarde hablaría con Mao.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Yuriy, tengo que confesarte algo –contó Rei mirando al pelirrojo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó simplemente Yuriy.

–Estoy enamorado.

–¿De quién? –preguntó el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja.

–De Takao. No sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero es así. El otro día lo besé.

Se sorprendió por lo dicho– ¿Y qué pasó?

Rei sonrió–. Que me dio un puñetazo. Nunca imaginé que me fuera a gustar un chico como él. Es tan diferente a los demás. Quiero conquistarlo, pero no sé cómo. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él, por desgracia es muy desconfiado y sobre todo conmigo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por ser el jefe de la banda. Cree que quiero hacerle daño y no quiere que me acerque a él para conocerlo.

–Es natural que no confíe en ti. Pero te daré un consejo. Olvídate de él.

–No puedo hacerlo.

–Pues inténtalo.

–Ya lo hago y no funciona. –suspiró–. Cuanto más pienso en él, más me gusta. Necesito verle y saber que está bien.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao y Mao salían de las clases para irse ya a sus casas. Iban hablando por el pasillo.

–Takao, ¿te parece bien a eso de las seis? –preguntó Mao un poco desanimada.

–Claro, pero si no te sientes bien, podemos hacerlo otro día –refirió el joven de cabellos azules mirando a la chica.

–No, prefiero hacerlo hoy, de verdad. Te esperaré, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –sonrió.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Tocaron el timbre y Mao abrió la puerta ya que Rei no estaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al ver que se trataba de Boris y no de Takao cómo pensaba.

–He venido a hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó la joven de cabellos rosa enfadada.

–Ya lo sabes, ¿puedo pasar? –le preguntó mientras la miraba.

–No.

–Preciosa...

–No me digas así –le advirtió enfadada.

–Mao, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti.

–Pues lo dudo –agregó cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la puerta como si tuviese algo importante.

–No lo dudes, porque es así. –contestó en su defensa.

–Y por eso te estabas revolcando con otra en la cama, ¿verdad? –Miró hacia el suelo–. Bonita manera de quererme.

–Cariño, lo siento –se disculpó arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

–Más lo siento yo Boris, porque ésta vez confiaba en ti. Pero que estúpida he sido al creerte.

–Mi vida, dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo.

–Boris, ésta es la tercera vez que te acuestas con otra chica que no soy yo. Al contrario que tú, yo si tengo sentimientos –le contestó derramando una lágrima, al pensar en lo mucho que le había costado confiar de nuevo en él, tras sus engaños– ¿Tan mala soy en la cama? –preguntó mirándole.

–No preciosa, eres buenísima en la cama. –se apresuró a contestarle.

–¿Pues entonces por qué me engañas con otras Boris? –Sorbió el moquillo– ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? –preguntó confundida, porque ya empezaba a pensar que ella era la culpable de que su relación no fuese bien.

–Tú no has hecho nada mal, cariño. He sido yo –confesó él al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba –Por favor, no llores.

–Yo... ya no puedo seguir contigo Boris. –confesó entre sus brazos.

–No digas eso –le pidió dándole un beso en la cabeza–. Todo se va a arreglar. Ya hemos pasado antes por esto.

–Yo ya no quiero pasar por esto nunca más, Boris. –confesó Mao mientras seguía llorando en los brazos de Boris.

–Y no lo harás, te lo juro. Por favor Mao no de dejes. Te amo, cariño. –decía totalmente arrepentido por sus actos.

Mao sorbió el moquillo antes de continuar hablando, intentando serenarse– Boris, por favor vete –pidió separándose de él–. Quiero estar sola.

–Mao.

–¡Vete!... snif... por favor –le volvió a pedir sin fuerzas en su voz, arrodillándose en el suelo, para abrazarse a sí misma–, por favor. –le repitió destrozada.

Boris no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, ya que le dolía ver a Mao en ese estado. Todo eso lo había causado él y de haberse estado quieto, la situación sería otra completamente distinta. Decidió que por hoy, había sido suficiente para la chica–. Me voy, pero no me rendiré hasta recuperar tu amor –le advirtió el chico, antes de cerrar la puerta a su salida, dejando a la chica totalmente desolada en el suelo.

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestros reviews y estad atentos a mis actualizaciones porque intentaré subir los capis más seguidos.

**Quimera:** Te felicito. Por fin te dejaron acabar un review entero. ¡Bien! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. (Por cierto, mañana por la noche actualizaré sobre Zafiro). Ya te enterarás quien es famoso rubio. Estate muy pendiente porque he terminado con ese fic y cuanto antes lo suba entero, mejor. A lo que voy, ¿piensas que Mao y Boris van a tener psicopatillas? Para asegurarte de lo que tiene Mao tendrás que leer el próximo capi.

**Ari–Yuna:** Espero que te haya gustado el capi Ari. Jejeje, vaya con el chinito, si Yuriy era espabilado no quieras pensar cómo es este. Bueno dime si te gustó o no, ¿ok? Esperaré si es posible, noticias tuyas.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Espero que te haya gustado el capi. ¿Sospechas lo que tiene Mao? Jejeje, tendrás que salir de dudas leyendo el próximo capi. No te deprimas por lo que tú y yo sabemos.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Tendrás que averiguar lo que tiene Mao, creo que hasta el siguiente capi esto no se desvela. Me alegra que haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que éste no haya sido menos.

**Airisu Arashi:** Me alegra de que te guste el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia si realmente te gusta y me des tu opinión. Jejeje, con Hitoshi la suerte está echada. Pero nadie sabrá lo que pasa con él hasta más adelante. (Bueno yo si lo sé).

No olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión si habéis leído la historia y os ha gustado. Cuidaos mucho. Xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao llegó a la casa de Mao y tocó el timbre. Mao le abrió la puerta.

–Hola, pasa por favor –dijo haciéndose a un lado, invitando a Takao a pasar.

–Gracias. Mao, ¿estás bien? –preguntó al ver los ojos de Mao que parecían haber estado llorando.

–No. Pero da igual. –contestó cerrando la puerta.

–Oye, mejor lo hacemos otro día, si no te encuentras bien.

–No. Tengo que tener la mente ocupada. Vamos a mi cuarto. Sígueme –le pidió amablemente.

Desde dónde se encontraba Takao, podía verse; un sofá que miraba hacia la tele y entre éstos, una mesita, unos muebles y una mesa cuadrada con sus sillas. A la izquierda de la puerta de entrada se encontraba la cocina bien amueblada y bastante grande, que contaba también con una encimera. Entre el comedor y la cocina se encontraban unas escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño, pegados al lado izquierdo de la pared. Takao se sorprendió al ver que la cocina y el comedor prácticamente estaban comunicados al no haber pared o puerta de por medio. Subió las escaleras junto a Mao. En el piso de arriba había un pasillo que contaba con cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado. La primera en la izquierda daba a una habitación. La segunda a un cuarto de baño. Y las otras dos de la derecha, a otras dos de habitación, uno de ellas de matrimonio.

Mao abrió la segunda puerta de la derecha, mostrando su habitación. Takao miró a su alrededor. La habitación no era muy grande, pero era acogedora. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta y pegada a la pared se encontraba la cama puesta en forma vertical. Frente a la puerta una estantería. A la derecha de la puerta e izquierda de la cama, estaba la ventana junto a unas cortinas y bajo ésta, el escritorio con una silla. Otra silla estaba a la derecha, pegada a la pared y más a la derecha el armario de la ropa. Ambos tomaron asiento en el escritorio y se pusieron a hacer el trabajo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Ya tengo que irme, Mao –le avisó Takao viendo la hora que era en su reloj de pulsera, poniéndose en pie.

La chica le imitó el gesto–. Vale –sonrió un poco–. Te acompaño –bajaron las escaleras– ¿Seguimos mañana a la misma hora? –preguntó caminando tras él.

–Claro.

–Vale, gracias por venir Takao. –le sonrió

–No me las des. Sólo, no llores más –le pidió abriendo la puerta.

–¿Cómo sabes que he llorado? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Porque tus ojos están un poco hinchados y tristes. Igual que los míos. –confesó–. Hasta mañana –le despidió el chico, saliendo hacia la calle.

–Hasta mañana. –respondió, cerrando la puerta.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

En el camino, Takao se encontró con Rei al cruzar una esquina.

–Vaya, qué sorpresa –agregó Rei sonriendo– ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–¿Es que me sigues? –preguntó Takao empezándose a enfadar.

–No, vengo de trabajar. ¿Y tú?

–No te importa –siseó alejándose de Rei mientras veía que Rei le seguía–. No te acerques a mí.

–¿Cómo está Hitoshi?

–Bien. ¿Por qué no haces el favor de olvidarle? –preguntó al no comprender porqué tenía esa obsesión con su hermano.

–Porque no puedo y no quiero. Creo que te entiendo –confesó Rei haciendo que Takao se diera la vuelta, mostrándole su enfado.

–¡Ja! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es tener que cuidar de alguien las veinticuatro horas del día, con el temor de que pueda morir en cualquier momento y no puedas hacer nada por él! –decidió intentar calmarse. Aunque estaban en la calle y no había nadie, tampoco quería llamar la atención de cualquiera que pudiese estar por los alrededores. –. No sabes lo que es pasarse las noches en vela vigilándolo. –le siseaba-. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estudiar, trabajar y cuidar de alguien. Tú no sabes lo duro que es. Lo que cuesta salir adelante. Nadie se mete contigo en el instituto como lo hacen mis compañeros conmigo. No sabes lo que es desear que te respeten y desear amanecer muerto para que nadie pueda hacerte daño. Así que no digas que crees que me entiendes porque no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que has dicho. Sólo hay una manera de saberlo y es, si has pasado por lo mismo. –le contó enfadado.

–A mí la gente me respeta y... –fue interrumpido por el otro.

–Jajaja. No Rei. No confundas el respeto con el miedo, porque son muy parecidos y eso es lo que siente la gente hacia ti. Miedo. –le habló con seguridad.

–¿Disfrutas haciendo daño a los demás? –le preguntó, ya que parecía meterse con él.

–No, Rei. ¿Y tú? Aunque la respuesta es obvia, así que no tienes porqué contestarla.

–Tienes carácter, eso me gusta –contestó acercándose más a él.

–No te acerques a mí –le advirtió Takao echando un paso hacia atrás chocándose con el muro de una casa.

–¿Por qué? –sonrió.

–Te lo advierto, no me conoces. –agregó mirándole con rabia.

–Sacas las uñas cuando hace falta. Un chico inteligente, con cara de ángel –dijo acorralándolo en la pared de una casa mientras le sostenía ambas manos en la pared levantándoselas a la altura de su cabeza.

–Te lo advierto Rei, vuelve a hacer lo mismo del otro día y el chico inteligente con cara de ángel te dejara estéril para el resto de tu vida. –bramó.

–¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos? –preguntó siguiendo con lo que se proponía, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que lo miraban con desafío.

–Por favor –dijo con ironía– ¿Es que te has drogado? Mírame bien, soy yo. Takao, el ratón de biblioteca, el cuatro ojos, Einstein. ¿Es que no te suena?

–Necesito besarte –confesó mirando los labios de Takao mientras hacía caso omiso de lo que Takao le decía.

–Sí, claro. Como broma ha estado bien. Ahora déjame en paz. –le pidió, sin dejar su enfado atrás.

–¿Quién ha dicho que fuese una broma?– se mordió el labio inferior–. Lo digo totalmente enserio –decía Rei mientras seguía mirando esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Takao notó que el otro parecía estar serio y muy metido en sus pensamientos. ¡Parecía no bromear!–. Hip... suéltame... estamos en mitad... hip... de la calle –le recordó Takao comenzando a ponerse nervioso, dejando que el hipo comenzase sin poder impedirlo.

–¿Estás nervioso?

–Hip... no– sonrió como si eso no le fuese a afectar–, sólo lo haces para asustarme.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó acercándose a su boca.

–Sí.

–Pues siento defraudarte –contestó rozando los labios de Takao con sus labios hasta besarlo mientras que Takao se resistía.

–¡Déjame en paz! –gritó Takao mirando hacia otro lado. Rei comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sentía como Takao comenzaba a aguantarse el hipo.

–Suéltame... hip... pervertido. ¿Qué es... hip... lo que buscas? –preguntó Takao mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Rei. Rei le miró a los ojos.

–Solamente te busco a ti –le hizo saber mirándole a los ojos.

–¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –agregó dándole una patada con el pie en el tobillo haciendo que Rei le soltase. Takao se alejó un poco de él–. Hip... ¡no vuelvas a hacer!... hip... ¡eso nunca más! –siseó.

–Takao lo he hecho porque me gustas mucho –aclaró mirándole mientras se tocaba el tobillo.

–Hip... ¡no! ¡Estás mintiendo!... hip...–contestó dejando escapar una lágrima– ¡Estás... hip... mintiendo! ¡Nadie me quiere... hip...! –Anunció poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza mientras cerraba muy fuerte los ojos– ¡Nadie me quiere! –repitió derramando varias lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de allí.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao llegó corriendo a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

_Flash Back_

–¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –agregó dándole una patada con el pie en el tobillo haciendo que Rei le soltase. Takao se alejó un poco de él–. Hip... ¡no vuelvas a hacer!... hip... ¡eso nunca más! –siseó.

–Takao lo he hecho porque me gustas mucho –aclaró mirándole mientras se tocaba el tobillo.

_Fin Flash Back_

–No, eso es mentira, nadie me quiere –se tumbó en la cama boca abajo–. Sólo quieren utilizarme. Yo no le gusto a nadie. No puedo gustarle a nadie. –decía entre sollozos.

Hitoshi estaba en la habitación de al lado y escuchó a su hermano llorar. Se levantó de la silla y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Takao–. Takao, ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro. Pasa –le dio permiso, sentándose en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta. Hitoshi abrió la puerta y pasó a la habitación, encontrándose a su hermano cabizbajo dándole la espalda.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada.

–Takao, sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes nada. Te he escuchado llorar. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, esperando escuchar lo que le preocupaba a su hermano menor.

–Hitoshi no es nada, de verdad, lo que pasa es que soy un llorica. –confesó, intentando serenarse para que su voz no sonase quebrada.

–No es verdad. Tú no lloras si no es por un buen motivo. –confesó caminando hacia él.

–No quiero preocuparte por una tontería.

–Me estás preocupando por no decírmela –se sentó al lado de su hermano–. No me voy de aquí hasta que no me digas que te pasa.

–Es una tontería Hitoshi, de verdad, no tiene importancia. –cambió su postura, para mirar a su hermano mayor, ya que parecía poder controlarse. Sabía que si Hitoshi no le veía a los ojos, no se quedaría tranquilo.

–Pues quiero saberla. –aseguró, mirando por fin a su hermano menor a la cara.

–Está bien... es que un chico me ha besado. Dice que le gusto.

–¿Y tú qué has hecho?

–Aparte de darle una patada pie en el tobillo, he salido corriendo. –le contó.

–Takao... no puedes dejar que una mala experiencia te haga desconfiar de los demás.

–Sí puedo. Él me lo dijo muy claro, y tiene razón. ¿A quién puedo gustarle? A nadie, Hitoshi. –aseguró.

Su hermano le miró con comprensión–. Seguro que hay muchos chicos que les gustas, pero tienes que dejarles que se acerquen a ti y que te conozcan.

–No, no quiero que me conozcan. No lo necesito –aseguró mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que comenzaba a resbalarse por su rostro.

–Ven aquí –le pidió su hermano abrazándolo. Takao le correspondió el abrazo.

–Algún día, un chico te demostrará lo mucho que te quiere. Te volverás a enamorar y volverás a confiar en los demás. Estoy seguro Takao.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Takao estaba caminando por los pasillos para recoger un libro en la biblioteca. Cuando salió, Yuriy que había estado esperándole, comenzó a caminar a su lado.

–Hola, Takao. –le saludó.

–Hola, Yuriy. –respondió.

–¿De qué es ese libro?

–Es de historia.

–Ah, ¿sobre quién?

–Sobre los romanos. –le contestó, enseñándole la tapa del libro.

–Oye, esos eran mis favoritos cuando era pequeño. –sonrió.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro. Sobre todo el emperador César. Bueno, eso era antes de llegar aquí. Aquí no dan cosas sobre él. –concretó refiriéndose al instituto.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Dónde?

–Bueno, en mi clase sí. Estamos estudiándolos.

–¿En serio? Pensaba que eso solamente se estudiaba en la escuela.

–No. Aquí también. –aclaró tomando otro pasillo hacia la derecha.

El pelirrojo seguía a su lado–. Oye, Takao ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar algo acerca de ellos?

–En la biblioteca, hay muchos libros de ellos. –refirió, mirándole de vez en cuando.

–Gracias, después pediré unos cuantos –sonrió–, hasta luego. –le despidió.

–Hasta luego –dijo mientras se dirigía a su clase.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba en el recreo con sus amigos cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó hasta ellos.

–Takao, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo un problema –aclaró Yuriy mirándole.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó levantándose de su sitio mientras se apartaba de los demás y los otros lo miraban confundidos.

–Es que la bibliotecaria dice que no me puedo llevar los libros.

–Qué raro. Espera un momento –lo dejó solo para reunirse con sus compañeros.

–Chicos, ahora vuelvo. Tengo que hacer algo –avisó Takao mientras veía las miradas de sus compañeros las cuales estaban llenas de preocupación por él. Que uno de los miembros de la banda fueran en busca de alguno de los suyos, no era buen presagio. Sin embargo, el joven de cabellos azules no parecía nervioso o asustado. Takao se dio la vuelta y miró a Yuriy–. Vamos –le invitó Takao empezando a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca. Entraron en la sala y Yuriy cogió el mismo libro de antes. Se acercó a la bibliotecaria mientras Takao se quedaba observándoles.

–Quisiera llevarme este libro –volvió a decir Yuriy por segunda vez.

–No. Ese libro es muy importante y no podemos dártelo. Adiós –le despidió la bibliotecaria, forzando al otro a que se marchase. Pero el pelirrojo seguía allí.

–¿Por qué? –se quejó el pelirrojo.

–Señorita –interrumpió Takao mientras se acercaba y cogía el libro de Yuriy en las manos–, quisiera llevarme este libro.

–Claro, te apunto inmediatamente, Takao.

–¿Por qué a mí no y a él sí? –preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

–Porque él es de confianza y tú no –le contó la bibliotecaria mientras apuntaba el nombre de Takao en el ordenador–. Ya estás apuntado, Takao.

–Gracias, te lo devolveré en una semana.

–De acuerdo, adiós. –le sonrió.

–Adiós– le despidió alejándose del mostrador, haciéndole una señal a Yuriy para que le siguiera–. Toma –anunció dándole el libro fuera de la vista de la bibliotecaria–, tienes que prometerme que en una semana entregarás el libro porque si no lo haces cada día que pases más con él, tendré que pagar dinero por ti.

Yuriy aceptó el libro con una sonrisa–. Lo haré, te lo prometo. Muchas gracias, eres genial, Takao –dijo dándole un abrazo efusivo, que no fue correspondido por supuesto–. Si necesitas algún favor cuenta conmigo –se ofreció al separarse, para después empezar a alejarse del otro.

–De acuerdo –contestó Takao al ver cómo el otro pretendía alejarse. Tomó la dirección contraria para regresar con sus amigos.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei estaba sentado con su hermana en el patio. Boris está alejado de ellos mientras miraba a su chica. Mao se dio cuenta de que Boris la estaba observando así que se dio la vuelta. Boris rodeó parte de los edificios para poder verla por la otra cara. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Mao se dio la vuelta.

–Mao, ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó su hermano–. Estás muy rara.

–No es nada, es sólo que tengo mucho calor –dijo haciéndose aire con la mano– ¿Tu no? –inventó.

–No –la miró–, si tienes tanto calor, quítate la chaqueta.

–¡Uy! Jajaja, es verdad. Qué torpe soy –dijo ella mientras se la quitaba y se la amarraba a la cintura–. Ni siquiera me acordaba de que la tenía puesta.

A Boris se le caía la baba desde la otra esquina al ver en blusa de tirantes a Mao. Se maldecía por lo idiota que había sido. Veía cómo Mao se intentaba quitar el calor dándose aire con la mano. Eso la hacía tan apetecible. Cómo deseaba demostrarle lo mucho que la quería en esos momentos. Y para colmo de sus males, la chica se echó el cabello hacia un lado haciendo que él se pusiera más nervioso. ¡Cómo adoraba besar ese cuello! Por idiota quizás no volviera a besarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a Mao. No sabía qué, pero algo haría. En ese momento un chico se acercó a Mao y la cogió de la mano. "¿Quién demonios será ese? ¿Será su nuevo novio? ¿Ya me ha reemplazado por otro? No, Mao sería incapaz de hacer eso. ¿Verdad?", pensaba Boris. Los celos lo estaban matando. "¿Y si es un amigo? Sí, claro. Un amigo que la coge de la mano y delante de su hermano", pensaba.

–Tengo que hablar con ella –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras con pasos decididos se acercaba a ella. El chico que la había cogido de la mano hacía unos instantes, se largó casi ante sus propias narices. Ahí estaba ella, tan irresistible como siempre–. Mao, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Boris, llamándole la atención.

–No –se negó desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

–Venga, tengo que hablar contigo. –le rogó.

–No.

–Será sólo un segundo. –lo volvía a intentar, pero ésta vez no fue ella quien le contestó.

–¿Que parte del no, es la que no entiendes? –preguntó Rei poniéndose justo enfrente del chico. Boris ni se acordaba de su presencia.

–Rei, déjalo –le pidió Mao poniéndose de pie sin tan siquiera mirar a Boris.

–Este tío te está molestando –continuó el joven de ojos color miel.

–Rei no importa, déjalo –le pidió acercándose a su hermano y cogiéndole del brazo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Rei al chico alto.

–Sólo hablar con ella –anunció Boris sin dejar de mirarla.

–Pues no quiere, así que déjala en paz –le hizo saber Rei sin perderle de vista.

–Boris –le nombró Mao mirándole–. Vete de aquí, y tu Rei, deja que se vaya –dijo mirando a su hermano. –Venga, vamos– le pidió, mientras alejaba a su hermano de Boris al tirarle del brazo.

"No pienso rendirme Mao", pensó Boris antes de echar un último vistazo a Mao para irse de allí.

–No me gusta ese tío –concretó Rei cuando vio que el otro se alejaba de allí.

–Tranquilo Rei, ya se ha ido. Gracias por defenderme, aunque no era necesario.

–¿Por qué te busca siempre, Mao?

–Por nada en especial. Qué calor hace hoy –anunció haciéndose aire de nuevo con la mano–. Acompáñame a la fuente a beber agua –le pidió sin dejar de caminar ni de soltarle el agarre.

–Vale –sonrió.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

A las cinco y media de la tarde, Mao estaba en su casa. Salió a la calle para recoger el correo, ya que recordó que el médico le mandaría los resultados por carta. Abrió el buzón, sacando varias cartas hasta que vio una con su nombre y dirección. Le dio la vuelta a la carta para ver quien se la mandaba y tenía la dirección del hospital.

–Deben de ser los resultados –se dijo a sí misma cerrando con llave el buzón para después entrar en casa. Las dejó sobre la mesa mientras abría su sobre para ver cuáles eran los resultados.

Tocaron el timbre y abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar la carta.

–Mao. –la nombró el recién llegado Boris.

Ella miró entonces a la puerta–. Boris –dijo mirándole–. Por favor vete. –le pidió.

–Jajaja. Estás preciosa –le hizo saber tambaleándose mientras se apontocaba al marco de la puerta.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Mao confundida.

–Mao, te amo, mi amor –dijo Boris entrando en la casa–, dame un beso –pidió acercándose a ella.

–Pero, ¿qué te pasa Boris? –preguntó ella retrocediendo con la carta en la mano.

–¿A mí? –Preguntó señalándose–, nada –sonrió–. Te echo de menos –confesó acercándose a ella, dándole un beso. Mao se alejó y le miró a los ojos.

–Dios mío, estás borracho. –verificó al haber percibido en sus labios un sabor a alcohol.

–Claro que sí, borracho de amor por ti –aclaró poniéndose serio para después acercarla a él y empezar a besarle el cuello.

–No Boris, vete de aquí –le volvió a pedir separándose de él con brusquedad.

–¿Por qué? ¿Has quedado con tu novio? –preguntó celoso.

–No digas tonterías. Yo no soy como tú.

–Anda, vamos a la cama. –le anunció sonriente.

–Boris, no sabes lo que dices. –le intentaba hacer ver–. Por favor, vete de aquí.

–Jajaja. Yo no me voy de aquí. –Sentenció para después mirar al suelo–. Maldito suelo, no para de moverse. –siseó.

–¿Por qué has bebido? –preguntó Mao, viendo cómo ahora Boris se quedó mirándola.

–Porque no puedo estar sin ti. –reconoció–. Tu eres mi felicidad cariño y voy a recuperarte, ya lo verás. Nos acordaremos de esto como si hubiera sido una mal pesadilla –se acercó rápido a ella abrazándola mientras la besaba en los labios. Ella se separó de él de golpe mientras se tapaba la boca.

–¿Por qué te tapas la boca? –preguntó confundido.

–Es ese sabor a alcohol. Me ha dado náuseas.

–¿Sigues malita, cariño? Ven con papá y ya verás cómo todo se te pasa –anunció abriendo los brazos.

–Venga Boris, tienes que irte. –Decía caminando hasta el sofá–. Encontrarás a otra chica por ahí, mejor que yo en todo. –aunque todavía quería a Boris, no quería ser engañada de nuevo.

–¡Yo no quiero otra! –Contestó enfadado– ¡Yo te quiero a ti! –confesó, caminando hasta ella.

–Vale –respondió asustada–. Pero tienes que irte porque mi hermano puede venir antes y no quiero ni pensar lo que os podáis hacer.

–¡Quiero quedarme aquí contigo! ¡Me da igual tu hermano! –bramó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y poco después empezaba a quedarse dormido. Mao cogió de su habitación una manta. Bajó de nuevo y le tapó, dejando que durmiera. Quizá así sería la única forma de que esa borrachera se le pasase. Ya pensaría en alguna explicación, en caso de que su hermano volviese a casa y Boris siguiera durmiendo. Caminó hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido y allí comenzó a leer la carta.

–Señorita Kon Mao, le informamos de los resultados de sus pruebas marcadas con una equis acompañada del nombre. –ese trozo lo había leído antes, pero como había sido interrumpida por la entrada del chico, ya ni se acordaba.

Ella miró los diferentes tipos de enfermedades. Buscó la que estaba marcada con una equis–. Embarazo –se tapó la boca sorprendida–. Los resultados de estas pruebas no son ninguna equivocación ya que repetimos las pruebas por dos veces –leyó. No le dio tiempo a leer más. Comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo. Dejó la carta encima de la encimera y salió corriendo al servicio para vomitar.

Boris escuchó pasos acelerados, así que se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, así que dirigió hacia allí. No encontró a Mao pero una carta encima de la encimera le llamó la atención. La cogió y comenzó a leerla detenidamente.

Se sentó en una silla, quedándose en shock. Su novia estaba embarazada.

–Boris. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Mao al verle sentado, dándole la espalda. Boris se dio la vuelta y Mao pudo ver como Boris había cogido la carta en sus manos– ¿Qué haces con eso? Dámelo –exigió quitándoselo de las manos mientras doblaba el papel, esperando que el otro no hubiese leído nada–. Boris, por favor, vete de aquí. –le volvió a pedir.

–¿¡Por qué!? –gritó, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

–Porque no me encuentro bien. –confesó.

–Debe de ser por el embarazo. ¿Pensabas decírmelo? –preguntó comenzando a tranquilizarse.

–No lo sé, acabo de enterarme hace un momento.

–Mao, ¿lo ves? Tenemos que estar juntos –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras tocaba la barriga de Mao–. Este bebé nos une.

–Boris, no sé si puedo volver contigo después de lo que me has hecho. Ya no confío en ti como antes. –le informó.

–¿Y qué pasa con nuestro hijo?

–Podrás verlo, pero, eso no significa que vaya a volver contigo –dijo quitándole suavemente la mano de su barriga.

–Está aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Boris celoso.

–¿Quién, Boris? –preguntó ella sin entender nada.

–Tu novio. El que te tocó la mano en el recreo.

–Pero que estás diciendo Boris, yo... –intentó explicarse, pero el otro se lo impidió.

–Ha sido él, por eso no quieres volver conmigo. –decía asintiendo.

–Boris no digas tonterías.

–¡¿Qué no digas tonterías?! ¿Porque te ha cogido de la mano, eh? –exigió saber.

–¿Es que no puedo hacerlo?

–¡No! Nadie excepto yo puedo hacerlo –siseó esto último.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan celoso?

–Desde que estamos juntos. –repitió el mismo tono de voz.

–Boris, mira. No me encuentro bien y no tengo ganas de discutir. –aclaró . Así que por favor. Vete. –insistió.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Es que has quedado con él? Claro, seguro que es eso. –Decía con rapidez – ¡Te lo llevarás a la cama y te acostarás con él como la zo...! –a Boris no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Mao le dio una bofetada.

–¡Yo no soy igual que tú, Boris!

–¡Ese bebé no es mío! ¡Por eso no quieres seguir conmigo!

–¡Boris, ¿te estás escuchando hablar!?

–Sí. –siseó enfadado –. Lo que no sabía es que mi novia era tan zo...– otra vez Mao le dio una bofetada, pero ésta vez Boris le respondió dándole una bofetada a Mao, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Mao se sentó en el suelo mientras que con una mano se acariciaba la mejilla. Boris se agachó frente a ella mientras la miraba fijamente.

–Cariño, no me mientas. ¿De quién es ese bebé? –preguntó esperando la verdad.

–Es tuyo, Boris –aseguró Mao quitándose la mano de la mejilla. Boris le dio otra bofetada haciendo que la chica soltase una pequeña lágrima.

–¡¿De quién estás embarazada?! –preguntó gritó mientras fruncía el ceño.

–¡De ti! ¡Es nuestro bebé! –decía, rompiendo a llorar.

–¡¿Por qué me mientes?! –preguntó Boris a la vez que le daba otra fuerte bofetada y la chica quedara por ésta, tirada en el suelo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pegarle patadas en la barriga a la joven mientras ésta intentaba protegerse, poniendo sus manos por delante mientras flexionaba las rodillas.

–¡Boris, no me pegues! –Gritaba mientras lloraba por la paliza que Boris le estaba dando– ¡Por favor, es nuestro hijo! –sorbió el moquillo– ¡Ah! –gritó al notar un dolor punzante en la barriga. Boris dejó de pegarle y se quedó mirándola– ¡Ah! –Se tocó la barriga con ambas manos –Snif...¡me duele mucho! –Boris se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a la niña de sus ojos? Le entró el pánico y se fue corriendo de allí, saliendo a la calle, dejándose la puerta abierta– ¡Socorro, ayúdenme! –Gritó ella todo lo alto que podía– ¡Ah! –Se quejó al sentir de nuevo ese dolor– Por favor... snif... que alguien me ayude... snif... mi bebé –decía en un hilo de voz mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Diez minutos después Mao escuchó el ruido del timbre sonar.

–Mao, soy Takao, la puerta está abierta –anunció sin pasar adentro.

–¡Takao ayúdame! –gritó desde la cocina.

Ese grito indicaba que algo no andaba bien– ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó pasando al interior de la casa dejando los libros que traía con rapidez encima del sofá.

–En la cocina –aclaró Mao. Takao entró a la cocina encontrándose a Mao llorando, tirada en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y ambas manos en la barriga.

–Mao. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó arrodillándose a su lado preocupado. ¿Quién te ha pegado? –preguntó nervioso al ver una marca de mano en la mejilla. La miró de arriba abajo sin saber qué hacer. No quería moverla por si tenía algo roto– ¡Dios mío, estás sangrando! –anunció asustado.

–¿¡Qué?! –Preguntó asustada– ¡Por favor llama una ambulancia! –Sin perder tiempo, Takao llamó una ambulancia desde su móvil. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, se llevaron a los dos al hospital metiendo a Mao por urgencias. Takao esperaba nervioso en el pasillo del hospital.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei llegó a su casa.

–Mao, ya estoy aquí –cerró la puerta–. Mao –miró al sofá y vio unos libros–. Qué raro. Mao, ¿estás aquí? –Preguntó entrando en la cocina, encontrando un poco de sangre en el suelo– ¡¿Mao?! –Rei se temió lo peor. ¿Por qué el suelo estaba manchado de sangre? ¿Por qué no encontraba a su hermana? En ese momento, el móvil sonó.

–¿Diga? –preguntó.

–Es usted Kon Rei?

–Sí. ¿Quién es?

–¿Su hermana es Kon Mao?

–Sí.

–Llamo del hospital. Su hermana ha sido ingresada en este hospital por urgencias.

–¿En qué hospital se encuentra? –preguntó empezando a ponerse nervioso.

–En el hospital Buen Pastor.

–Gracias por avisarme, inmediatamente voy hacia allí –aclaró antes de colgar el móvil mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía al hospital.

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Atentos a mis actualizaciones, dentro de tres o cuatro días subiré el próximo capi.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Espero que te haya gustado lo que estás leyendo. Pobre Mao, ¿no crees? Y pobre Takao también. El pobre no se fía de la gente y más adelante sabréis el porqué.

**Ari–Yuna:** Me alegra que te guste este Rei/Takao. Sobre lo que me preguntaste de Internet la respuesta posiblemente sea que no nos volveréis a ver más porque nos van a quitar Internet en diciembre, pero estamos intentando convencer a mis padres. En fin. Si te pareció mal lo que en el capítulo anterior le hizo Boris a Mao no quiero ni imaginar lo que se estará pasando ahora por la cabeza.

**Airisu Arashi: **No sé si pone más interesante o no, ¿tú qué opinas? Házmelo saber en cuanto puedas, ¿ok? Cuídate.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **¿Te ha parecido traumático lo que le ha pasado a la pobre Mao en el capi anterior? Pues siento volver a traumatizarte con este capi. Sé que tenéis muchas dudas pero eso el propio Takao os la resolverá más adelante.

**Quimera: **No creo que Mao lo vaya a perdonar después de esto. Si lo hiciera, creo que sería un poco... tonta. Si el pobre Takao no tiene bastante con lo de su hermano ahora, va Rei y se lo intenta comer, jejeje. El payaso rayadito no está en este fic, pero Takao intentará buscarle una solución a su problema.

No olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión si habéis leído la historia y os ha gustado. Cuidaos. Xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–¿Kon Mao? –preguntó Rei nada más llegar a la sala de información del hospital.

–Todavía está en urgencias –dijo la chica al teclear en el ordenador–. No puede pasar hasta que la pasen a una habitación.

Rei no tuvo más remedio que esperar hasta que la chica le aviso diciendo el nº de la habitación. Fue corriendo a la habitación. Entró y vio a su hermana dormida llena de moratones en los brazos y en las manos. Su mejilla estaba hinchada y roja. Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a ella. Una enfermera llegó con Takao en una silla de ruedas, dejándolo en la misma habitación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez me persigues? –preguntó Takao cansado.

–No. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó curioso al verlo en sillas de ruedas.

–Mao es mi amiga y yo la encontré en su casa así y llamé a una ambulancia –respondió mirando a su amiga.

–A mi me han avisado de que la habían ingresado. ¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó mirando a su hermana.

–No lo sé –confesó el chico de cabeza azulada– Sólo sé que está muy nerviosa y le han tenido que poner un calmante para los nervios.

–¿Y tú por qué estás en silla de ruedas y con el suero inyectado en el brazo? –preguntó Rei al mirarlo de nuevo sin poder ocultar su preocupación hacia el chico y su curiosidad.

–Porque acabo de donar sangre.

–¿A quién?

–A Mao. Y me siento un poco mareado. –confesó irritado de la presencia del chino.

–¿Y el médico que la ha atendido?

–Me ha dicho que volvería dentro de muy poco. Que dejara descansar a Mao. –No pasó más de media hora cuando un médico entró a la habitación llamando la atención de ambos que estaban en silencio mirando a Mao.

–¿Es usted familiar de la joven? –dijo el médico fijándose en como uno de los chicos tenía cogida de la mano a la paciente.

–Sí, soy su hermano –respondió esperando a que el médico le contara algo. Takao se quedó sorprendido. No sabía que Mao tuviese un hermano y mucho menos que su hermano fuera Rei.

–Tengo que decirle que por suerte no ha perdido al bebé y que los dos están fuera de peligro.

–¿Bebé? –preguntó Rei enarcando una ceja.

–Sí joven. Su hermana está embarazada de casi cuatro semanas. ¿No lo sabía?

–No –negó ahora mirando a su hermana–, ella no me lo había dicho.

–Ha sido una suerte que este muchacho llamara a tiempo a la ambulancia y donara sangre para salvar la vida de ambos. Si no es por él, quizás ahora su hermana no estaría ahí –le informaba el médico. Rei estaba intentando asimilar la noticia–. Vendré dentro de un rato para ver qué cambios hay. Hasta luego –se despidió, saliendo de la habitación.

–Adiós –respondió Takao, para después mirar a Rei.

–Dios mío, Mao –susurró aferrando más el agarre de la mano– ¿Qué te ha pasado? –se pregunto a sí mismo en voz alta.

Cuando pasaron dos horas, Takao llamó a su hermano para explicarle la situación. Rei estaba preocupado por su hermana que no había despertado todavía. Mao abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con Rei y Takao a cada lado de la cama.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Rei.

–Me duele todo el cuerpo –confesó la chica mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta.

–Mao, ¿qué te ha pasado?

–Me he caído por las escaleras. –inventó–. Rei, me pesan mucho los ojos.

–Duérmete. Tranquila, yo te cuidaré –dijo Rei. Mao comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse de nuevo dormida–. No la creo. Me ha mentido y no sé cuales sean sus razones. Pero la conozco y sé que no me ha dicho la verdad. –hablaba, esperando que Takao le escuchase.

–Yo no creo que se haya caído por las escaleras –agregó Takao.

–¿A qué te refieres? Si sabes algo, dímelo. –le pidió mirándole.

–Yo... no soy quién para decirte nada. A lo mejor estoy equivocado –dijo cabizbajo.

–Por favor, Takao. Dime que es lo que piensas.

–Pienso que alguien le ha pegado. Pero no puedo asegurártelo porque no lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Es mejor que le preguntes a ella cuando despierte. –Dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó observando los movimientos del joven de cabellos azules.

–Mi hermano se preocupara por mí si no vuelvo a casa.

Rei se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él–. Estás muy pálido, será mejor que te quedes un rato más.

–No puedo –dijo dando un paso hacia delante desplomándose hasta casi tocar el suelo de no ser porque Rei rápidamente lo agarró.

–Así no vas a llegar bien a ningún lado, Takao –anunció sentándolo en la silla de ruedas de nuevo.

–Pero tengo que irme.

–Llama a tu hermano por teléfono y dile que tardarás más.

–No quiero preocuparle por una tontería. –le esquivó la mirada.

–Takao, que estés así no es ninguna tontería. Quédate aquí hasta que el médico diga que te puedes ir.

El joven de cabellos azules no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, ya que se sentía un poco mareado y estaba sin fuerzas por haber donado esa sangre.

Media hora después, Mao volvió a abrir los ojos.

–Rei. –le llamó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin soltarle la mano, con una sonrisa.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó confundida, ya que no sabía dónde estaba.

–En el hospital.

–Ah –agregó ella sin más.

–Mao.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo del embarazo?

–Mi bebé –se empezó a poner nerviosa al pensar que lo había perdido– ¿Mi bebé sigue aquí?– preguntó tocándose la barriga.

–Sí, tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa –le anunció su hermano intentando acariciarle la mejilla.

–No me toques –le pidió haciendo su cara hacia un lado– No me pegues, por favor. Vete. –le pidió, al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba.

–Mao, no te voy a pegar –aseguró Rei preocupado.

–Takao dile que no me pegue –le pidió nerviosa.

–Él no te va a pegar, Mao. –agregó Takao.

–Takao dile que se vaya. Quiere que pierda a mi bebé. –le decía con gran preocupación, reflejada en sus ojos.

–Mao, yo no quiero que pierdas el bebé. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Rei comenzándose a asustar.

–Takao, dile que se vaya, no quiero que se acerque a mí. –Decía al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Rei y se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos–. Me da miedo.

Al ver esa reacción, Rei se puso de pie–. Mao, tranquilízate –le pidió alejándose de ella poco a poco hacia atrás–. Desde aquí no puedo hacerte daño. Eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho. –le avisó.

Ella desconfiando, bajó un poco sus manos para ver si el otro le mentía o no. Miró hacia Takao que seguía igual de sorprendido que al principio–. Takao, no quiero que se acerque a mí.

–Tranquila, no se va a acercar a ti. Yo... me quedaré aquí esta noche y te cuidaré –añadió Takao para tranquilizarla, comprobando que su respiración poco a poco se iba normalizando.

–Gracias.

–Takao no la dejes sola, voy a hablar con el médico –le comentó Rei.

–Está bien –dijo al ver cómo Rei salía de la habitación y cómo su hermana se tranquilizaba con su ausencia–. Mao, no te pongas nerviosa. Tú y el bebé estáis bien, pero tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

–Takao, no quiero verle.

–No digas eso, es tu hermano y te quiere mucho. Él no te haría daño, Mao.

–¿Y si quiere que pierda a mi bebé? ¿Y si quiere pegarme? No quiero perder a mi hijo. –le confesaba angustiada.

–Para eso tienes que tranquilizarte y guardar reposo.

En esos momentos el médico entró en la habitación.

–¿Señorita cómo se encuentra? ¿Le duele algo?

–Me duele todo el cuerpo –contestó. Se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba detrás de ese hombre. Dentro de la habitación– ¡Que no se acerque a mí, que no me toque! –Miró al médico, el cual le iba a coger el brazo– ¡no me toque! ¡Takao, diles que no me peguen, a ti te escucharan! –pedía desesperada.

–Señorita, no se ponga nerviosa –decía el médico–. Si sigue así, puede perder el bebé.

–No quiero perder a mi bebé.

Takao decidió intervenir–. Mao, este hombre es médico y tiene que revisarte para ayudarte a que no pierdas el bebé, ¿lo entiendes? Sin su ayuda, perderás al bebé –aseguró –. Tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? –dijo Takao.

–No.

–Pues ten confianza en él porque está aquí sólo para ayudarte a que salgas adelante con el embarazo.

–¿Y si me pega? –preguntó llorando.

–No lo hará porque yo estoy aquí.

Mao se confío y dejó que el médico le revisara los moratones y le administrara un poco de calmante. Cuando Mao volvió a quedarse dormida el médico les habló.

–Esos moratones son producto de una paliza, debido a eso tiene miedo de que alguien se le acerque.

–Pero, ¿por qué me tiene miedo a mí que soy su hermano y no a Takao? –preguntó Rei preocupado.

–Es posible que se deba a que él llamo a la ambulancia y la ayudó. Por eso confía en él y sabe que no le haría daño. Yo diría que un hombre la ha maltratado. ¿Su hermana está casada?

–No, ni siquiera tiene novio, al menos que yo sepa.

–¿Sabe si alguien cercano a ella le tiene rencor u odio por algo?

–No. Mao es una chica muy alegre y dulce, ella no le haría daño a nadie.

–Le diré lo que vamos a hacer. Se quedará aquí unos días hasta que se estabilice un poco. Después tendrá que hacer reposo hasta el fin del embarazo. No podrá levantarse de la cama para nada. Lo más seguro es que el bebé nazca prematuro. Tendrán que vigilarla para que no se ponga en pie. Su embarazo va a ser muy delicado y tiene que cuidarse mucho. –advirtió.

–Entiendo –dijo Rei– ¿Pero cómo hago para acercarme a ella?

–Yo intentaré ayudarte, Rei –contestó Takao, mirando hacia Mao.

–Eso sería buena idea, ya que sólo confía en ti –concretó el médico–. Si vuelve a ponerse nerviosa, hacédmelo saber.

–Muy bien –contestó Rei–, gracias doctor.

Takao avisó a su hermano de que pasaría la noche allí. Pasaron las semanas y Takao iba a visitar a Mao a su casa, las tardes que no iba a trabajar. Takao se seguía manteniendo un poco distante con Rei. Y Mao ya había obtenido la confianza con su hermano gracias a Takao. Ahora Rei ya no iba al instituto a perder el tiempo, ya que él nunca entraba a las clases. Pero el trabajo era otra cosa. Ahí si tenía que ir sin más remedio. Así que las horas en que ni Takao ni Rei podían estar con ella, a Mao la cuidaba su amiga y vecina Emily. Mao intentaba ponerse al día con lo que había explicado el profesor mediante las explicaciones de Takao y seguían haciendo el trabajo en equipo. Takao se encontraba haciendo el trabajo con Mao que cómo podía, le ayudaba, aunque no podía estar más que tumbada en la cama.

–Takao si dicto muy rápido dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? –le avisó tumbada desde la cama con el libro abierto.

–Sí, tranquila –contestó sentado en el escritorio–. Puedes empezar –dijo preparándose para escribir mientras que ella comenzaba a leer.

–Roma fue incorporando nuevos elementos culturales al ritmo de sus conquistas...– iba leyendo Mao cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación–. Adelante –dio permiso a que entraran, para ver que quien abría, era su hermano–. Hola, Rei. –le sonrió con una sonrisa.

–Hola. ¿Qué hacéis?

–El trabajo de sociales –sonrió–Yo le dicto mientras él escribe –le explicaba, viendo cómo su hermano se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

–Entonces voy a preparar la cena, así os dejo que sigáis con lo vuestro. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –contestó ella.

–Takao –le llamó Rei.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mirando el cuaderno.

–¿Te gustaría cenar aquí esta noche? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–¿Yo? Es que...

–Anda Takao, di que sí –le pidió Mao.

–Es que Hitoshi entonces... –decía al tiempo que movía el bolígrafo en su mano nerviosamente.

–Que venga él también –le invitó Rei.

–Rei, él no puede andar mucho por su problema.

–¿Qué problema tiene? –preguntó Mao sin saber de lo que hablaban.

–Está bien, otra vez será –agregó Rei resignado–. Me voy abajo –anunció saliendo de la habitación.

–Mao, ¿puedes seguir? –le invitó Takao sin dejar de centrarse en la libreta.

–Claro, Takao –añadió para seguir dictando.

Una vez que Takao se marchó de ahí, Rei le explicó a Mao lo que ocurría. Ella se sorprendió y empezó a comprender muchas cosas sobre ese chico.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Así que Rei quería que te quedases allí a cenar –recapitulaba Hitoshi sobre lo que Takao le había contado, sentado sobre el cojín del suelo, con las manos puestas sobre la mesa.

–Sí. También te invito a ti, pero le dije que no. –aclaró, sentado a su derecha.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque su casa está muy lejos de aquí y te cansarías. –le hizo ver.

–Es normal que me canse, Takao. Pero podría ir en taxi. A no ser que el verdadero motivo sea que tu no quieras ver a Rei.

–¿Por qué no iba a querer, eh? –le preguntó, fijándose en la cara pálida de su hermano. Su tono de piel ya no era tan moreno como el de hacía años. Era un amarillento enfermizo. Su fatiga se notaba al hablar. Y cuando andaba unos pasos, podía notar cómo se ahogaba.

–¿Crees que porque estoy enfermo, no me doy cuenta de las cosas?

–No es eso... es que no quiero preocuparte.

–¿Por qué? Las personas se preocupan siempre. –podía ver la preocupación, reflejaba en los ojos de su hermano menor. Takao nunca intentaba preocuparle, para que no le sorprendiera y le diera un ataque al corazón – ¿Crees que no sé lo de la casa?

–Hitoshi, yo... –intentó explicarse, pero su hermano no le dejó.

–Takao, sé que nos van a quitar la casa si no pagamos este mes. Pero también sé que tú solo no puedes con todo.

–Si puedo. Lo que pasa es que... quiero demostrarte que puedo salir adelante, Hitoshi.

–Y estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo. Pero no quiero que caigas enfermo. Estudias, apenas comes, trabajas, casi no cenas y apenas duermes. Me preocupa que nos quiten la casa, pero más me preocupas tú. –garantizó.

Desconocía cómo había sido, pero Hitoshi se había enterado de la verdad y sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando sin que él se lo contase. Así que imaginó, que de nada serviría seguir escondiéndole más problemas, ya que probablemente estaba al tanto de ellas–. Hitoshi, tengo que decirte algo, pero, no quiero que tengas otro ataque. No es nada grave, pero es algo muy importante para mí y que solamente puedo resolver de una manera.

–¿Qué es? Cuéntamelo. –le pidió.

Takao le explicó lo que una vez le dijo el médico sobre la operación y que su corazón no resistiría mucho–. Por eso he decidido dejar el instituto, para poder trabajar una jornada entera.

–¿Es tu decisión y la única solución que le ves?

–Sí, aunque con el título de bachillerato tendría más posibilidades de trabajar en cualquier sitio que con el de la ESO. Si quiero pagar la operación, tengo que hacerlo.

–Takao. –le llamó con pesar y cansado. Se sentía realmente débil. Y aunque sabía que estaba realmente enfermo, no quería que su hermano desperdiciara así su vida por él.

–No me digas que no te quieres operar, porque tú eres la única persona que está a mi lado y haré lo que sea por ti, Hitoshi.

–Claro que quiero operarme, pero no es justo todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Además yo también tengo mis ahorrillos, así que te los daré para la operación. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. Te quiero mucho, Hitoshi –dijo abrazándolo.

–Y yo a ti Takao –no tardó en corresponderle un abrazo débil–. Si Rei vuelve a invitarnos acepta la propuesta. Me gustaría conocer a su hermana, ya que es tu amiga de la que tanto hablas y saber algo sobre él. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–¿Entonces te gusta Takao? –preguntó su hermana desde la cama, mirando hacia su hermano que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio.

–Sí, me gusta mucho. Pero él me evita todo lo que puede y me habla lo justo. Yo lo único que quiero es conocerlo y saber cosas de él. Incluso se lo dije, pero él no me cree –le contaba Rei.

–Tendrá sus razones. A lo mejor ya le han hecho daño otras veces.

–Es posible, pero si me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que no soy ningún matón, o que no quiero hacerle daño ni engañarle, no dudaría en hacerlo feliz y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara.

–Vaya, y yo sin saber que mi hermano era homosexual. –Decía Mao ante tal confesión–. Pero no me importa, ojalá que te vaya muy bien. –Le deseó– ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

–Claro.

–No te precipites con él, me refiero a intentar besarlo.

–Ya es un poco tarde, porque lo he hecho dos veces –le informó con una media sonrisa.

–¿Qué? Vaya, jajaja. No lo sabía. Con razón Takao se pone tan tenso cuando te escucha hablar.

–¿Me ayudarás a conquistarlo?

–No te aseguro nada, pero lo intentaré.

–Gracias –dijo su hermano levantándose de la silla, dándole un beso en la frente.

–De nada –le contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Pasaron varias semanas. Rei por fin había conseguido que Takao aceptase la invitación de quedarse a cenar en casa, con ayuda de Mao. Rei estaba contento y estaba esmerándose en cocinar. La mesa estaba puesta, sólo faltaba bajar a su hermana al comedor y que los chicos llegaran.

Tocaron el timbre, así que Rei abrió la puerta encontrándose con Takao e Hitoshi.

–Hola, pasad por favor –les invitó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, permitiéndoles el paso–¿Cómo estás Hitoshi? Hace tiempo que no te veo –sonrió.

–Bien, gracias –contestó sonriéndole, pasando al interior de la casa.

–Podéis sentaros dónde queráis mientras bajo a mi hermana –añadió, para después empezar a subir las escaleras. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron a que él bajase.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Takao a su hermano.

–Sí, tranquilo –le informó Hitoshi. Rei bajó con Mao en brazos y ésta estaba bien agarrada a su cuello. Sentó a Mao en la silla junto a la mesa.

–Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo –le avisó Rei.

–Vale –contestó ella, viendo que en el sofá había otro joven con Takao, seguramente su hermano.

Rei se acercó hasta ambos jóvenes para que lo siguieran, éstos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta dónde estaba la chica sentada.

–Hola –saludó Takao a Mao.

–Hola –respondió Mao.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Me encuentro bien, gracias. –le sonrió.

–Te presento a mi hermano Hitoshi.

–Hola, encantado de conocerte –dijo Hitoshi haciéndole una reverencia.

–Hola, encantada. –Respondió de la misma forma–. Por favor, sentaros –les pidió Mao.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Comenzaron a cenar mientras hablaban para conocerse un poco. Mao estaba sentada al lado de su hermano. Enfrente de Rei estaba Hitoshi y al lado de Hitoshi estaba Takao. Mao comía poco debido a las náuseas, así que lo hacía en pequeñas sesiones. Solía estar en pijama porque no podía salir de la cama, pero cuando su hermano le dijo que esa noche iban a tener invitados quiso vestirse, así que Rei le dio la ropa que ella le iba pidiendo después, la dejó sola para que se cambiase. Llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes color azul y unos jeans. Hitoshi y Rei también hablaban pero estaban pendientes a su hermano y hermana.

–Jajaja –reía Mao mientras escuchaba a Takao contarle una pequeña anécdota que había pasado en su clase.

–Si lo hubieras visto. Parecía un tigre enjaulado, daba miedo. Claro, que ha castigado a los culpables.

–Jajaja, pobre profesor de literatura.

–Mao. ¿No vas a querer más? –preguntó su hermano refiriéndose a la cena.

–No, lo siento, pero no puedo cenar más. –le especificó.

–No pasa nada –sonrió– ¿Habéis terminado? –preguntó Rei a los hermanos, a lo que los dos asintieron. Rei se levantó y empezó a quitar la mesa.

–Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Hitoshi poniéndose de pie.

–Nada de eso –le advirtió Takao levantándose–. Yo le ayudo –concretó poniéndose de pie mientras recogía los cubiertos y varios platos y seguía a Rei hasta la cocina. Mao e Hitoshi se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que Hitoshi rompió el silencio.

–¿Quién es mayor de los dos?

–Mi hermano. Nos llevamos un año. ¿Cuántos os lleváis Takao y tú? –preguntó ella.

–Tres años. Mi hermano dice que eres una buena estudiante.

–Bueno tampoco me va mal para decir lo contrario. ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajas o estudias?

–Yo ni estudio ni trabajo debido a mi enfermedad –sonrió–, aunque me gustaría.

Mientras Mao e Hitoshi hablaban, Takao y Rei estaban fregando los platos.

–Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado la invitación– sonrió – ¿Cómo va tu trabajo con Mao?

–Bien, supongo –contestó Takao cortante.

–¿Y cómo vas en clase?

–Pues no sé si contestarte a esa pregunta. A lo mejor tus compañeros y tú me dais una paliza sin previo aviso –agregó Takao enjuagando un vaso.

–Vale. He captado el mensaje. No quieres hablar conmigo y lo entiendo –refirió Rei enjabonando un plato.

–Menos mal.

–Sé que con lo que pasó el otro día entre nosotros, te asuste y pensabas que quería jugar contigo y hacerte daño. Seguro que te cause una mala impresión. Pero esa no es mi intención.

–¿Y cuál es? –preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

–Sólo quiero conocerte y saber qué clase de chico eres.

–¿Qué clase de chico soy? Pues soy un chico estudioso, que se pasa el día amargado leyendo libros y haciendo montones de deberes. Ya lo sabes. Ahora no necesitas conocerme. No tienes porqué desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo.

–Para mí no sería desperdiciar el tiempo. Estoy seguro que además de estudiar harás otras cosas. Darás paseos, comerás, dormirás, te comprarás ropa.

–Oye, sé sincero por una vez en tu vida y dime la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres saber cosas sobre mí? –preguntó mirándole–. Ah claro, es por lo que te dije ese día en el hospital. No te lo tomes al pie de la letra, no hace falta. Además no me refería sólo a mí, sino a mis amigos en general.

–No es por eso –contestó Rei, dejando de enjabonar.

–Venga, Rei. ¿Para que el jefe de una banda, de buenas a primera va a querer saber la vida de un ratón de biblioteca?

–No te llames así.

–¿Por qué? Si todo el mundo lo hace y tú también. –le recordó.

–Y no sabes cuánto siento haberte llamado así.

–No lo sientas, es lo que soy o lo que aparento –miró el reloj de su muñeca– Creo que ya se me está haciendo tarde para ir a estudiar –informó Takao con sarcasmo.

–¿Por qué eres así? –preguntó confundido, viendo que Takao cortaba el agua del grifo.

–¿Por qué los demás se ríen cuando me ven? ¿Por qué la gente se burla de mí? ¿Qué les he hecho yo? ¿Por qué nadie, salvo mi hermano y la tuya me tratan con amabilidad, además de mis amigos?

–Porque son unos idiotas que tienen miedo de acercarse a una persona tan maravillosa como tú para no poder tenerla a su lado.

–No Rei, la respuesta está en que es más fácil burlarse una y otra vez de un chico callado que estás seguro de que no te dará un puñetazo cuando le grites a la cara delante de medio instituto la palabra imbécil. ¿Pero sabes? Ya me da todo igual. Algún día la gente me pedirá su ayuda, pero quizás ya sea demasiado tarde –le informó dejando el último plato en el escurridor para acto seguido marcharse al comedor con Hitoshi y Mao.

–Genial Rei, lo has hecho enfadar –se dijo a sí mismo mientras con un paño retorcido quitaba los restos del agua del fregadero.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cuando Takao llegó al comedor, Mao e Hitoshi estaban riéndose.

–Jajaja, sí. Recuerdo cómo me estiraba de la oreja y me decía; y que no te tenga que coger otra vez de las orejas –contaba Hitoshi poniendo voz de anciana.

–Jajaja, no me extraña que no quisieras cruzártela en tu camino –decía Mao muerta de risa.

–Hola, ¿de qué habláis? –preguntó Takao sentándose al lado de su hermano.

–De la señora Hiwatari y de su amor platónico hacia mí –le informó Hitoshi con sarcasmo.

–Ah sí, jajaja. Cuando te cogía de las mejillas y te daba grandes tirones diciéndote; que guapo es este niño –decía Takao imitando él ésta vez la voz.

–Jajaja –reía Mao.

–Exacto –refirió Hitoshi–, luego me dolían las mejillas incluso tres días después –sonrió–. Cada vez que me acuerdo de ella parecen que las mejillas quieren dolerme.

Takao miró el reloj de su muñeca–. Hitoshi lo siento, pero ya es hora.

–Está bien –dijo poniéndose en pie.

–¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Mao con un poco de tristeza.

–Sí –afirmó el menor.

–Es que ya tengo que tomarme las medicinas –le informó Hitoshi–. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Mao.

–Yo también –sonrió mientras miraba a Hitoshi–. Si queréis otro día podéis venir a cenar aquí otra vez. Me ha encantado estar con vosotros esta noche.

Hitoshi sonrió–. Puede que lo hagamos en otra ocasión, buenas noches –la despidió mirándola, sin poder dejar de hacerlo.

–Buenas noches –les despidió Mao para ver que su hermano entraba en el comedor.

–¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Rei.

Takao pasó de largo de Rei –Sí, es que tengo que tomarme mis medicinas –explicó Hitoshi, viendo cómo su hermano ni siquiera lo esperaba–. Gracias por la cena, cocinas muy bien.

–Otro día si queréis volver a venir a cenar seréis bienvenidos –sonrió.

–Gracias y perdona por las molestias.

–No las han sido. –Le restó importancia– ¿Verdad Mao?

–Verdad –sonrió.

–Bueno, buenas noches y de nuevo gracias –repitió, para mirar después a Mao–. Adiós Mao, cuídate.

–Lo haré, adiós. –contestó sonriente.

–Adiós, Rei –se dirigió ahora de nuevo a él mientras le miraba y salía del comedor. Takao lo esperaba en la puerta principal de la casa. Salieron a la calle, cogieron un taxi y llegaron a su casa.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Bueno, ya has conocido a mi amiga Mao. –decía al tiempo que se sentaba con su hermano en el sofá del comedor.

–Sí –suspiró.

–Hitoshi.

–¿Qué?

–Mao te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

–No, que va. Qué cosas dices, Takao –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

–Lo sabía, te gusta. ¿Sabes la cara de tonto que pusiste cuando le dijiste buenas noches?

–No. Yo no puedo mirarme a la cara –sonrió–. Hay que reconocer que la chica es muy atractiva.

–Sí lo es.

–Y su hermano también es atractivo –confesó mirando a Takao.

El menor silenció y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado–. Mejor vámonos a dormir.

–Está bien –contestó poniéndose de pie–. Buenas noches, Takao.

–Buenas noches, Hitoshi –le dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo de su vista.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Una semana después...

Takao había ido como siempre a casa de Mao. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó la chica.

–Soy Takao. –respondió.

–Adelante. –le invitó.

Takao abrió la puerta con una sola mano–. Te traigo una sorpresita. –le hizo saber.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó curiosa desde su posición–, enséñamelo.

–Esto es para ti –dijo mostrándole un ramo de flores. Caminó hasta ella, para después dárselos en las manos.

–Son preciosas –agregó oliéndolas y cogiendo una nota–. Espero que estés bien y si no es así que te mejores. Ojalá te las hubiese podido entregar personalmente. Espero que te hayan gustado. Hitoshi –sonrió mientras volvía a olerlas–. Qué bonitas. Dile que me han encantado. Por favor ponlas en agua. –le pidió.

Sonrió aceptando de nuevo el ramo– Claro, ¿dónde tienes un jarrón?

–Abajo en el comedor hay uno, llénalo de agua y déjalo aquí en mi habitación, por favor.

–Está bien –contestó mientras dejaba el ramo sobre el escritorio y bajaba al piso de abajo, haciendo lo que le había dicho Mao.

Después hicieron su trabajo hasta que Rei regresó a su casa. Rei subió a la habitación, tocó la puerta y esperó a que su hermana le diera permiso para entrar.

–Adelante –dijo ella.

–Hola. –saludó nada más entrar por la puerta.

–Hola, Rei –sonrió–, mira que flores más bonitas me ha regalado Hitoshi. –contaba sonriente.

–¿A estado aquí? –preguntó mirando las flores.

–No, las he traído yo por él –contestó Takao desde la silla del escritorio–. Mao, ya casi está terminado el trabajo. Sólo falta la portada y un par de párrafos por escribir –le contaba poniéndose de pie–, le daré tu recado a Hitoshi. Ahora tengo que irme.

–Claro. Dale las gracias y dile que se cuide.

–Lo haré –le sonrió a Mao–, adiós.

–Adiós –contestaron los dos mientras que Takao salía de la habitación.

Rei se acercó a su hermana y se arrodilló a su lado–. Mao, cada vez me habla menos. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que cambie eso?

–Lo tienes muy difícil, pero creo que deberías hablar con Hitoshi. A lo mejor él sabe porqué Takao se comporta así contigo y puede ayudarte a que os llevéis mejor.

–Puede que tengas razón. Pero, ¿cuándo puedo hablar con él sin que esté Takao? Además no sé exactamente dónde vive.

–Pues pregúntale a algún amigo suyo. –le contestó, refiriéndose a Takao.

–Eso no funcionaría, no creo que me lo digan –dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba.

–¿Y Emily? Ella es nuestra amiga y la de él también. Ella sabe que tú no le harías daño a nadie. Si quieres puedes hablar con ella ahora.

–No te voy a dejar sola.

–¿Y qué me puede pasar?

–Nada, pero no quiero que estés sola en ningún momento –sonrió–. Ya sé, llamaré a la casa de Emily por teléfono y le diré que venga aquí, así no te quedarás sola.

–Vale.

–Ahora vuelvo –refirió Rei levantándose, para acto seguido salir de la habitación.

Mao se tocó la barriga. Ya estaba casi de tres meses y su barriga se empezaba ya a notar. En ese tiempo no había sabido nada de Boris y tampoco tenía el más mínimo interés en saber de él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su ex novio le daría esa paliza. Por su culpa estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé. Ella estaba haciendo ese reposo para que su bebé naciese bien y fuerte. Nada le importaba más que eso en ese momento.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Boris estaba observando la casa de Mao por la parte trasera todos los días. Ahí era dónde estaba la habitación de Mao. Se sentía fatal por lo que le había hecho estando borracho y por culpa de sus malditos celos. Quería pasar dentro de la casa y ver cómo estaba ella, pero desde el principio se dio cuenta de que nunca la dejaban sola. Él no paraba de pensar que debía de estar muy mal por esa paliza. Seguro que Mao había perdido al bebé.

Ya le daba igual si su novia le había engañado con otro o no. Lo que él quería era estar junto a ella y decirle cuanto la quería. Explicarle que lo que pasó ese día fue por culpa del alcohol y de sus malditos celos por no tenerla y pensar que ella era igual que él. La verdad es que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Teniendo a una chica como ella a su lado, no necesitaba acostarse con ninguna otra. Pero él era un hombre y no podía evitar ir tras unas piernas bonitas y más si las chicas eran unas fáciles.

Se maldecía una y otra vez por lo mal que lo había hecho todo. Si pudiera echar el tiempo hacia atrás, hubiera evitado esos errores con esas chicas y le hubiera pedido que se casará con él. ¿Por qué Mao no salía de allí? Siempre veía la luz encendida cuando empezaba a oscurecer y no se apagaba hasta las once o doce de la noche. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba, necesitaba acariciarle esas mejillas, abrazarla y besarla. Echaba de menos esos momentos que pasaron como pareja y que seguramente no se volverían a repetir nunca.

"Si solamente abandonarán la casa un instante iría a verte, Mao", pensaba mientras miraba la ventana y comenzaba a rodear la casa para dirigirse a la parte delantera. "Está decidido. Mañana vendré a verte preciosa y me dará igual quien esté en la casa contigo", pensó mientras se alejaba de allí cabizbajo

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Ya estoy terminando el trabajo con Mao –le informó Takao a Hitoshi, sentados en los cojines del suelo a la mesa.

–¿Se lo has contado a ella? –le preguntó Hitoshi.

–¿Lo de que voy a dejar el instituto? No. Lo haré cuando termine el trabajo y entonces se lo contaré. No me gustaría preocuparla. –El menor prefirió desviar un poco el tema–. Por cierto, le han encantado las flores. Me ha dicho que te cuides y que ojalá hubieras ido tú a dárselas y a visitarla.

–Puede que lo haga muy pronto. Tengo ganas de verla desde hace tiempo. –comentó el mayor algo tímido.

–Así que te gusta –refirió Takao sonriendo.

–Sí, me gusta mucho. Es una chica muy simpática, atractiva y... el idiota que le hizo eso, no debería de haberla conocido nunca. –comentó al pensar que la chica no podía ponerse ni siquiera en pie, por culpa de alguien.

–Sí, sé cómo te sientes. Quien fuese el culpable, se pasó de la raya.

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Hermanita, fíjate primero en qué login escribes. Jejeje, bueno un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Otra más que odia al sádico de Boris. Cómo ves, el chico no se ha olvidado de Mao y ya está planeando verla. Takao, nuestra pequeña persona es tan bueno que donó sangre para salvar a Mao. ¿No me digas que no es para comérselo?

**Ari–Yuna:** Tus dudas sobre el cambio de look, el desgraciado que le rompió el corazón y sobre si le gusta estudiar o no, lo desvelaré más adelante. Gracias por felicitarme por el cumple. Y estoy casi segura de que el próximo capítulo te va a llamar mucho la atención.

**Airisu Arashi:** Me alegra mucho que sigas dejando reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Pobre Rei, no es correspondido. Pobre Takao, tiene muchos problemas. Hitoshi enamorado de Mao y Mao intentando cuidarse para su embarazo. Y encima Boris va a intentar entrar mañana en la casa de Mao para arreglar las cosas. Esto se está volviendo un caos.

**Quimera:** Siento no poder responder esa pregunta, pero tranquila, porque todo sale a la luz y Takao sabrá qué hacer. ¿Qué te parece si le pegamos entre las dos una paliza a Boris? Más que nada para que sepa lo que se siente, jejeje. O llamamos a Kai y que nos haga el trabajo sucio. Estate pendiente del próximo capítulo porque nuestro pequeño angelito puede que te sorprenda un poquito.

En el próximo capítulo leeréis el destino del pobre Hitoshi y muchas más cosas. Así que os animo a los que me seguís, para que no os perdáis el próximo capítulo. No olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión. Cuidaos y xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao/?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, Rei se fue a casa de Takao. Tocó el timbre e Hitoshi le abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Rei. Qué sorpresa, por favor pasa –anunció Hitoshi invitándole a pasar dentro.

–Hola, ¿Cómo estás? –saludó entrando.

–Hoy me encuentro algo flojo, pero no se lo digas a mi hermano. No quiero preocuparle en exceso –dijo cerrando la puerta, para después en el comedor–. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

–Se encuentra bien, gracias –sonrió–. Verás, yo he venido a preguntarte una cosa sobre tu hermano Takao. –le informó, sentándose en los cojines del suelo.

–¿Qué es? -preguntó curioso, sentándose a su lado, a la mesa.

–¿Por qué no confía en nadie? –preguntó el chino esperando una respuesta.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

–Te seré sincero y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar, pero estoy enamorado de tu hermano –confesó Rei mirando fijamente a Hitoshi a los ojos.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Mao estaba ojeando unas revistas que su hermano le había llevado. Escuchó cómo tocaron el timbre. Ella no podía levantarse y su hermano se había ido. Siguieron tocando el timbre.

–¿Quién será? –Se preguntó a sí misma tocándose la barriga, dándose suaves caricias–. Ya se hartará y se irá –se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía leyendo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Boris volvió a tocar el timbre.

"Parece que no hay nadie. Me da igual. Esperaré aquí hasta que alguien venga y me abra la puerta. Hoy no me iré sin verte, Mao", pensó mientras se sentaba en el tranco de la calle, esperando a que alguien llegase.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Dos horas después, apareció Rei pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Hitoshi. Miró hacia la puerta y vio en un escalón sentado al chico de cabellos color gris platino del instituto.

–¿Se te ha perdido algo? –le preguntó Rei mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

–Vengo a ver a tu hermana. No va al instituto y me preocupa –contestó Boris poniéndose de pie.

–No creo que vaya a ir nunca más al instituto.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Boris preocupado.

–Oye, la última vez que habló contigo no quería verte. Así que dudo que quiera hacerlo ahora. –intentó desviarle el tema, después de todo, a él no le interesaban sus problemas.

–Tengo derecho a verla –reclamó comenzándose a enfadar.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Rei exigiendo una explicación. El otro silenció. Si le contaba el porqué quería ver a la chica y aún seguía gravemente herida, Rei no dejaría que la viera–. Dame el mensaje que quieras y yo se lo daré por ti.

–Lo que yo tengo que decirle es cosa mía y además en privado –sentenció Boris frunciendo el ceño.

–Pues entonces, adiós –le despidió, pasándole de largo. Sacó las llaves de la puerta y la abrió al meterla en la cerradura. Cuando el más alto se dio la vuelta al reaccionar, Rei le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

–No me voy a rendir –susurró el otro cerrando los puños. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que poder esconderse. En algún momento esa puerta volvería a abrirse, y él estaría preparado, incluso para golpear a Rei si era necesario. Si no le dejaba ver a Mao por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao tocó la puerta y enseguida fue abierto por Rei.

–Hola –sonrió–. Pasa. –le invitó el chino.

–Hola, me voy a hacer el trabajo con Mao –le informó el menor mientras entraba y le pasaba de largo.

–Creo que está dormida –contestó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta– ¿**N**o te apetece beber algo? Está haciendo mucho calor.

–Un poco de agua– pidió poniéndose serio.

–Vamos a la cocina, sígueme –le pidió Rei olvidándose de que estaba dejando la puerta abierta mientras que se dirigían los dos a la cocina.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Por fin había llegado el momento que Boris había estado esperando. Se agachó frente a la puerta entre abierta. Escuchaba la voz de Rei, pero no lo veía. Asomó su cabeza por la esquina de la pared y escuchaba cómo seguía ofreciéndole agua al recién llegado. Ahora que sabía que estaba ocupado y en la cocina, podía ir más a su aire. Daba gracias a que esa gran encimera estuviera interpuesta entre el comedor y la cocina. De esa forma no le verían entrar, cuando entrase a gatas hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Aunque temió ser descubierto en el trayecto, llegó al piso de arriba sin ser visto.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la habitación de su chica. Así que perder más tiempo, caminó hasta esa puerta y la abrió lentamente. No escuchaba ningún ruido del interior, así que decidió abrirla más para ver un bulto en la cama. Sonrió al pensar que Mao estaba dormida. Con pasos silenciosos, se metió en la habitación y entornó la puerta. Caminó hasta la cama, fijándose en la joven. Parecía dormir profundamente, recostada de lado y con unas de sus manos, sobre la almohada. Volvió a sonreír al ver lo preciosa que estaba.

Se agachó para estar a su altura. No pudo reprimirse por más tiempo, así que le acarició la mejilla para apartarle un mechón de cabello que le caía graciosamente sobre ésta.

La joven al sentir esa caricia, no tardó en abrir los ojos despacio, todavía adormilada. Ni siquiera conseguía enfocar a la persona que en ese momento estaba delante de ella.

–Hola preciosa –le saludó Boris con una sonrisa, haciendo que la joven Mao abriera los ojos sorprendida.

–¡Rei! –gritó asustada a todo pulmón.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Toma aquí tienes –le ofrecía Rei un segundo vaso de agua para dárselo en la mano a Takao.

–Gracias –contestó comenzando a beber, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de la cocina–. Si Mao está dormida volveré más tarde o quizás mañana.

–Quédate aquí. Yo tengo que irme a trabajar así que estarías tu solo aquí con ella. Siéntate dónde quieras, yo prometo no hablarte si tú no quieres, que es lo que seguramente estarás pensando. Pero, no quiero que mi hermana se quede ni un momento sola. Hoy ha estado un chico aquí y quería verla. A mí no me da buena espina. –concretó.

–¡Rei! –escuchó que gritó su hermana.

–Mao –dijo antes de salir corriendo, seguido por Takao, para subir deprisa las escaleras.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–¡Rei! –gritó asustada a todo pulmón.

–¿Qué te pasa Mao? –preguntó Boris preocupado, poniéndose de pie.

–¡No me pegues! –Le pidió tapándose la cara, interponiendo sus brazos–, ¡no te acerques a mí, no me toques!

–Mao, preciosa. Yo sólo he venido a verte –le explicaba, al tiempo que se dio cuenta de cómo Mao comenzaba a temblar.

–¿¡Qué te pasa!? –Preguntó Rei entrando de golpe en la habitación –¡Tú! –agregó tan pronto vio al otro chico en la habitación– ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! –bramó mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo sacaba a la fuerza, mientras Takao se acercaba a Mao para tranquilizarla.

–Tranquila Mao, soy Takao, intenta relajarte. –le pedía, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

–No quiero que esté aquí. Échale de aquí –decía Mao con voz temblorosa mientras comenzaba a llorar.

–Mao tranquila, recuerda que tienes que estar relajada para el embarazo. Respira hondo –le pedía Takao.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–¡Fuera de aquí! –Gritó Rei pegándole un empujón a Boris, sacándolo fuera de la casa–, ¡o llamo a la policía!

–¡No puedes impedirme que vea a mi novia y madre de mi hijo! –reclamó Boris, enfadado por la situación. Rei sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba en ese instante.

–Te equivocas –siseó Takao detrás de Rei, el cual acababa de llegar corriendo–. Mao perdió al bebé en aquella paliza que le diste estando borracho. Le diste tan fuerte en la barriga, que perdió a su hijo y además estuvo a punto de morir ella también.

–Te lo estás inventado –habló Boris atónito por la noticia.

–¿Y qué ganaría con eso? –preguntó Takao de lo más serio.

El chino comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Ese malnacido había embarazado a su hermana y encima le hizo algo tan atroz!– ¡Yo te mato! –gritó Rei lleno de rabia por lo que acababa de escuchar, dirigiéndose hacia Boris.

Inmediatamente Takao se interpuso frente a él, impidiendo que caminase más–. No te manches las manos con él, Rei. –le hizo ver.

–Desaparece de mi vista –siseó Rei intentado calmarse, refiriéndose a Boris.

–No me das miedo –añadió Boris acercándose un poco hasta Rei.

Takao le daba la espalda y no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar–. Rei –le llamó la atención– ¿Me sujetas las gafas por favor? –preguntó mientras se las quitaba y se las daba a Rei. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Boris con una sonrisa. De un salto, se acercó a Boris, agarrándole de su corto cabello, forzándole a que se agachara. Rodeó al joven de ojos verdes, para ponerse a su espalda. Con su mano libre, Takao cogió una de las del chico alto y se la llevó a la espalda, subiéndosela hacia arriba.

Tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y de su mano hacia arriba–. Escúchame bien. –siseó–. Puede que él no te de miedo, pero yo que tú me iría, porque estoy muy enfadado y eso no te conviene. Porque cuando eso me pasa, puedo incluso hasta matar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Te daría tantos puñetazos que no sabrías ni por donde te vienen –añadió pegándole una patada por detrás de la rodilla haciendo que los reflejos de Boris flaqueasen y se arrodillase en el suelo– ¿Sabes lo que es esto? –Preguntó mientras le soltaba el cabello y le apretaba el cuello con rapidez–. Te lo diré para que salgas de dudas. –le contaba con rapidez–. Es la tráquea. Si decido darte un golpe certero en el punto exacto, que seguro que lo haré si me sigues enfadando y no te largas, morirás asfixiado lentamente mientras yo me río de ti y disfruto viéndote sufrir. Y este brazo –añadió mientras se lo retorcía más hacia arriba, haciendo que Boris gritara de dolor–, si te acercas otra vez a Mao o pasas por aquí, te lo romperé sin dudarlo. Claro que si no me crees, puedo empezar a hacerlo ahora mismo.

–No espera, me voy. Pero, suéltame –contestó Boris. Takao lo soltó, empujándolo hacia delante bruscamente, viendo cómo Boris se levantaba del suelo sobándose el brazo lastimado.

–No veo que te estés yendo –refirió Takao enfadado.

–Ya me voy. Estás loco, tío –comentó Boris asustado.

–Eso es lo que me dijo mi psicólogo, pero fue antes de que le arrancara el corazón con mis propias manos. Mira, te enseño cómo se hace –dijo dando un paso hacia delante, viendo cómo Boris salía de ahí corriendo. Se asomó al portal, para ver cómo la imagen de Boris se perdía a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta y un asustado Rei le miraba sorprendido– ¿Me las devuelves? –Preguntó refiriéndose a las gafas que fueron devueltas enseguida–, gracias –dijo poniéndoselas mientras entraba para ver a Mao–, cierra la puerta. –le recordó desde el interior de la casa.

–Sí –contestó el pelinegro tragando con dificultad y cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando entró.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–Mao, ¿estás mejor? –preguntó Takao viendo a Mao más tranquila.

–¿Se ha ido? –preguntó ella.

–Sí –afirmó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Me encuentro mejor.

–Gracias por la información a última hora –comentó Takao.

–¿Se lo ha creído?

–Sí –sonrió–, y no creo que vuelva.

–Gracias Takao. –le agradeció con una sonrisa.

_Flash Back_

–Takao, Boris es el padre de mi bebé. Él es quien me pegó esa paliza. Estaba borracho. Por favor, dile que perdí a nuestro bebé –le suplicó llorando.

–Lo haré –contesto, para después bajar rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con Rei y Boris discutiendo en la puerta.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Mao –dijo Rei– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó preocupado.

–No –se tocó la barriga. –Pero tenía miedo –estiró la mano–. Rei, ven aquí.

Rei la cogió de la mano–. Dime –dijo sentándose en la cama.

–Voy a contarte todo lo que te he ocultado estos dos años.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Mao le contó todo a su hermano desde su noviazgo con Boris hasta lo que él ya sabía.

–¿Estás enfadado?

–Claro que no –respondió Rei besándole la mano.

–Rei, voy a criar a mi bebé yo sola. No quiero que Boris sepa nada.

–Tranquila, nadie le dirá nada. Pero no vas a criar a mi sobrino o sobrina tu sola. Para eso está su tío Rei aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

–Gracias –anunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tengo que irme al trabajo. –advirtió–. Takao –dijo mirando al moreno de piel que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio–, por favor, cuídala.

–Tranquilo lo haré –le contestó el joven de cabellos azules, para ver cómo Rei le daba un beso a su hermana y salía de la habitación.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Dos meses después...

Takao había dejado el instituto hace más de un mes, en cuanto terminó el trabajo con Mao. No quería que el esfuerzo de ambos hubiese quedado en vano así que se salió cuando entregó el trabajo al profesor. Estaba trabajando una jornada completa.

La salud de Hitoshi cada vez era peor y necesitaba operarse cuanto antes. Por eso Takao se esforzaba en echar todas las horas que podía. Hitoshi había aceptado que lo operasen porque era la única solución que le veía a su problema, sólo confiaba en que fuera todo bien. Ya faltaban pocos días para la operación y tenían la ropa de Hitoshi preparada para cuando llegase ese día.

Mao seguía haciendo reposo aunque la barriga se le empezaba a notar aún más debido a su quinto mes de embarazo. Los médicos tenían que recogerla en una ambulancia para llevarla al hospital para que así vieran con estaba el bebé y ella. Tenía una silla de ruedas para que ella no caminase, de lo contrario no podrían andar con ella. Cuando se iba a quedar sola, Rei llamaba a Emily para que la cuidase.

Rei cada día estaba más enamorado de Takao y ya ni siquiera lo veía, debido a que no solían coincidir por sus horarios de trabajos.

Takao entró a su casa, dejando las llaves encima de la mesa.

–Hitoshi, ya estoy aquí –avisó cansado mientras buscaba a su hermano–. Hitoshi –le llamó entrando en el comedor, encontrándose a su hermano sentado en el sofá medio agachado con las dos manos en el pecho– ¡Hitoshi! –se puso a su lado con rapidez.

–Takao... llama a una ambulancia –habló como pudo, apretando los ojos por el dolor–. Corre.

Takao al escuchar eso, llamó sin perder más tiempo al hospital para que mandasen una ambulancia.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

En el hospital, Takao estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Yuriy, ya que el pelirrojo le dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba un favor se lo pidiese.

Yuriy se encontraba a la salida de un supermercado. El móvil le sonó, así que se lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contestó, aunque no conocía el número– ¿Diga? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Yuriy, soy Takao.

–Hola, ¿cómo te va? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Muy mal. Necesito que vengas al hospital "Cercanías" –le explicaba llorando–. Hitoshi se está muriendo.

–Tranquilo, ahora mismo voy –le avisó borrando la sonrisa de su cara, colgando el teléfono.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei y Emily estaban en la habitación de Mao. Rei escuchó la melodía proveniente de su móvil, así que contestó.

–¿Diga?

–Rei, soy Yuriy. Escúchame atentamente. Takao está en el hospital... –intentaba contarle, pero Rei se adelantó a preguntarle.

–¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? –preguntó preocupado obteniendo la atención de las chicas.

–A él nada, pero me ha dicho que Hitoshi se está muriendo. Te lo digo porque sé cuánto le quieres.

–Gracias por avisarme, Yuriy. ¿En cuál está? –preguntó, refiriéndose al hospital.

–En el hospital Cercanías.

–Está bien, voy hacia allí. Adiós.

–Adiós –dijo Yuriy colgando a la vez que lo hizo Rei.

–¿Qué pasa Rei? –preguntó Mao preocupada.

–Tengo que irme. Emily ¿podrías quedarte con ella toda la noche?

–Claro –contestó la chica.

–Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi habitación o en la de mis padres. –le dijo Rei.

–Está bien. Llamaré a mis padres por teléfono –respondió Emily.

–Rei, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando –reconoció Mao tocándose la barriga.

Ahora el chico se dirigió a su hermana–. Tranquila, voy a tener que pasar la noche en el hospital porque Hitoshi no se encuentra muy bien, eso es todo.

–¿Qué le ha pasado?

–No lo sé –contestó para no preocupar a su hermana–, por eso tengo que irme. ¿De acuerdo? –agregó acercando a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

–Dile a Takao que si no fuera por mi embarazo yo también iría a allí. –dijo Mao.

–De acuerdo –sonrió–. Adiós –las despidió a ambas, para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Yuriy recién llegaba al hospital. Aunque estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos del hospital, él lo había estado haciendo desde que entró. Buscaba desesperadamente a Takao por los distintos pasillos. Aunque quizá, lo mejor hubiese sido preguntar en el mostrador por el paciente. Por fin lo visualizó con su antebrazo puesto en la frente y apoyado en la pared. Lloraba sin ningún tipo de consuelo.

–Takao –le llamó viendo que éste le miraba sin dejar de llorar, para después acercarse hasta él.

–Yuriy –dijo abrazándolo–, gracias por venir. No sabía a quién llamar.

–Tranquilo, no llores, todo va a salir bien –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

–¿Por qué los médicos no salen y me dicen que está bien?

–Shhh, tranquilízate.

–No puedo –un médico se acercó hasta ellos.

–¿Quién de ustedes dos es Kinomiya Takao?

–Soy yo –dijo separándose del pelirrojo, para mirar al médico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

–Kinomiya Hitoshi está muy grave. Hay que operarlo inmediatamente. ¿Tenemos su consentimiento? –preguntó haciendo referencia a Hitoshi.

–Sí y también el mío, él se iba a operar dentro de unos días. –le informó, ya que ese médico no era el cardiólogo de su hermano y no estaría al tanto de la situación.

–Está bien. Lo pasaremos a quirófano. Puede que tardemos más de cinco horas en operarle. Todo depende de lo que nos encontremos hay dentro. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para salvarlo.

–De acuerdo –contestó Takao intentando tranquilizarse.

–Adiós –les despidió el médico mientras se metía en la sala de quirófano.

–Yuriy –dijo abrazándose a él otra vez.

–Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei llegó al hospital y buscó por todos los pasillos hasta encontrar a Takao en la sala de espera, abrazado a Yuriy.

–Hola –dijo entrando a la sala con la respiración agitada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Takao en un hilo de voz, mirando al recién llegado.

–He venido para estar contigo y decirte que tú y tu hermano tenéis mi apoyo y el de Mao en estos momentos, que sé que son tan difíciles para ti. –Miró a Yuriy para luego mirar a Takao–. Mao me ha dicho que le hubiera gustado venir, pero que no puede por su embarazo.

–Lo entiendo –contestó Takao mientras miraba a la pared como si encontrará algo interesante en ella mientras no paraba de llorar.

–Takao –dijo Yuriy– Rei y yo nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche para estar contigo y no dejarte solo.

–Gracias –dijo abrazándose más al pelirrojo.

–Ven, vamos a sentarnos –le avisó el pelirrojo mientras seguía abrazado al menor y lo sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala. Rei se sentó al lado de Takao.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cuatro horas después...

Takao estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared, mientras que Rei y Yuriy estaban sentados en el mismo asiento de antes. Rei se levantó de la silla harto de esperar sentado. Miró hacia el joven de cabellos azules y se acercó a él dándole un pañuelo que fue tomado por Takao mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

–Ánimo, todo va a salir bien. –le decía con voz sedosa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino se ensaña así conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me castigue así? –se preguntaba mirando a Rei y viendo la preocupación y la tristeza que sus ojos color miel reflejaban en esos momentos.

–No le has hecho nada Takao. –contestó éste.

–Quiero a mi hermano, Rei –dijo abrazándolo, mientras Rei le correspondía el abrazo quedándose así durante un buen rato.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Dos horas después...

Los tres estaban sentados en las sillas, cogiendo de las manos a Takao para que supiera que no estaba solo.

–¿Por qué tardan tanto? –preguntó Takao, sintiendo que la ansiedad crecía cada vez más en su interior.

–El médico dijo que tardarían más de cinco horas, Takao –le recordó el pelirrojo para evitar que se pusiera todavía más nervioso.

–Me estoy desesperando de no saber nada –confesó Takao nervioso.

–Takao intenta calmarte –le dijo suavemente Rei–. Estamos aquí contigo y sabemos por el sufrimiento que estás pasando. Estuve a punto de perder a mi hermana y Yuriy... –no sabía muy bien si continuar o no, después de todo, eso era algo que debía de decidir Yuriy. Quizá lo mejor era no continuar.

Al saber lo que Rei pretendía, decidió continuar–. Yo tengo un hermano que está en sillas de ruedas por un accidente de coche. Así que sabemos por lo que estás pasando –le contó Yuriy, intentando animar a Takao.

Un médico salió por la puerta del quirófano. Se quitó la mascarilla que llevaba en la boca y miró a los tres jóvenes que estaban ahora de pie.

–¿Takao Kinomiya? –preguntó.

–Soy yo –contestó apresuradamente. Rei y Yuriy esperaban también impacientes lo que el médico tenía que decirles.

–La operación ha sido muy complicada y delicada. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido...–intentó explicarse el médico.

–¿Y mi hermano? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules derramando unas lágrimas, mientras sentía que las fuerzas le estaban fallando.

–Su hermano está fuera de peligro. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para que no le quede tanta cicatriz. Lo pasaremos a cuidados intensivos para ver su evolución allí. –le informaba con seriedad.

–Muchas gracias, gracias –repitió sonriendo, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban, cayendo hacia atrás desmayado. –Rei lo cogió justo a tiempo, mientras lo sentaba en el suelo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con que Rei le tenía su mano izquierda cogida con ambas manos. Su cabeza cabizbaja, descansaba sobre éstas. Estaba algo más bajo que él, así que seguramente estaba sentado en una silla.

–Rei –dijo llamando inmediatamente la atención del pelinegro, que no tardó en levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

–¿Estás bien? Menos mal que has despertado, me tenías muy preocupado Takao.

–¿Yo a ti?

–Sí.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules mirando a su alrededor. Estaba tumbado en una camilla, dentro de un pequeño cuarto que sería una enfermería.

–Te desmayaste cuando escuchaste la noticia sobre tu hermano.

–¿Y mi hermano? –preguntó con preocupación.

–Está bien. Yuriy está con él.

–Quiero verle. –le pidió impaciente.

–Primero vamos a la cafetería y pide lo que sea de comer.

–No tengo hambre.

–Pues tienes que comer. El médico me ha dicho que cuando te despertaras es lo primero que tenías que hacer. Dice que te has desmayado por falta de comida y por los nervios –sonrió–. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Además, tu hermano preferiría verte fuerte y sano. Si no tienes dinero yo te invito. –aclaró esto último.

–Yo... creo que tengo algo de dinero –contestó mirando los ojos color miel de Rei.

–Vale. Te ayudaré a levantarte –le avisó, poniéndose en pie. Pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del menor y la otra la metió tras la espalda de éste de la forma en que podía–. Agárrate a mi –le pidió Rei, y no tardó en sentir las manos de Takao rodearle la espalda–. Bien vamos allá –dijo levantándole lentamente de la camilla en la que estaba, hasta dejarle sentado–. Ya está –avisó girando la cara para mirar al menor mientras ambos seguían abrazados y se encontraban mirándose los labios del contrario. Rei se sonrojó notoriamente y Takao lo hizo levemente–Am...–Fue lo único que atinó a decir, soltando al menor para poder separarse de él– ¿Puedes levantarte?

–Creo que sí –agregó Takao mientras se ponía de pie– Sí. –confirmó.

–Bien –sonrió–, vamos.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cuando Hitoshi despertó, estaba en una habitación con paredes blancas. Su hermano Takao lo tenía agarrado de la mano. Mientras, Yuriy y Rei estaban fuera en el pasillo mirando por la gran ventana todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro, ya que sólo podía haber una persona en la habitación. Vieron cómo Takao abrazó a su hermano, cómo hablaba con él y cómo señalaba hacia ellos, mientras Hitoshi miraba hacia la ventana y veía a Rei junto a un chico pelirrojo. Levantó el dedo pulgar indicando que todo estaba bien. Los chicos sonrieron. Takao salió de la habitación.

–Mi hermano os da las gracias por haberme hecho compañía y por haberos preocupado por él.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Yuriy.

–Sí, dice que se encuentra bien, pero que tiene sueño –sonrió.

–Nos quedaremos aquí el resto de la noche –dijo Yuriy.

–Gracias, pero prefiero que os vayáis a vuestras casas a dormir. Si queréis, mañana podéis venir a verlo. Trasnochar es malo y lo digo por experiencia.

–Cómo quieras –contestó Yuriy con una sonrisa.

–Para eso están los amigos –dijo Rei–. Dile a tu hermano que le deseamos que se recupere pronto de la operación.

–Se lo diré.

–Adiós, mañana vendremos a hacerle una visita –dijo Yuriy mientras Rei se despedía con la mano de Hitoshi, el cual estaba mirando la escena desde hacía rato. Despidió también con la mano a Rei. Después vio cómo los chicos se fueron y cómo su hermano entró en la habitación.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Takao descubrió mediante el propio Hitoshi que su ataque se había debido a que en tres días le embargarían la casa por retraso de pago. Yuriy y Rei fueron a visitar a Hitoshi como le dijeron a Takao la noche anterior, pero a distinta hora.

Rei era el que ahora hacía la visita. Habían pasado a Hitoshi a una habitación común. Tanto el pelinegro, como Takao, estaban sentados en unas sillas, que estaban junto a la cama. Nada más entrar, Rei notó a Takao sonriente pero algo preocupado, aunque no dijo nada.

–¿Y cómo está Mao? –preguntó Hitoshi.

–Está bien, te manda muchos besos y desea que te mejores –contestó Rei mirando a Hitoshi.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y me gustaría volver a verla –sonrió–. Supongo que podré hacerlo ahora que me siento mejor –contestó Hitoshi sonriendo mientras el móvil de Takao sonaba. Takao salió al pasillo y allí lo cogió.

–¿Diga?... Si soy yo. ¿Por qué? Entiendo... sí... está bien... adiós –dijo colgando, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apontocaba su espalda y cabeza en la pared–. Genial –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras veía a Rei salir por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba su hermano.

–Takao, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó el chino preocupado.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Takao como si no le pasase nada.

–No sé. Te ves feliz porque tu hermano está bien, pero te preocupa algo. Lo veo en tus ojos.

–Es sólo que sigo teniendo problemas y sigo siendo mala suerte –afirmó, mirando el suelo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te pasa?

–Yo... seguro que te aburro.

–No, no lo harás –aseguró Rei arrodillándose frente a él.

–A Hitoshi le dio ese ataque al corazón porque recibió una carta en la que decía que dentro de dos días nos embargaran la casa por no pagar. No tengo ese dinero para pagar lo que debo. Todos nuestros ahorros nos lo hemos gastado en la operación y no sólo eso. Acaban de despedirme por teléfono. No sé dónde vamos a dormir cuando Hitoshi salga de aquí. No tenemos ningún familiar.

–¿Y por qué te han despedido?

–Porque he faltado mucho últimamente para estar al lado de Hitoshi. Tanto sacrificio, trabajando una jornada entera para que luego llegue mi jefe y me despida.

–¿En qué trabajabas?

–Era camarero de un restaurante.

–¿En serio? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te cuesta creerlo?

–No. No me malinterpretes, es que yo también trabajo de camarero en un restaurante. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

–¿Cómo?

–Estamos buscando camareros –sonrió–, solo tendrías que hacer una prueba y entregar la fotocopia del título de la E.S.O.

–Sí, está muy bien. Pero, ¿qué me dices de la casa?

–Venid a vivir conmigo y con Mao. La casa no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Podríais dormir en la cama de matrimonio o si queréis dormir por separado uno de vosotros podría dormir en mi habitación y yo dormiría en el sofá. ¿Qué me dices? –le propuso.

–No sé. No queremos ser ninguna molestia.

–No lo seriáis. Además, tu hermano no trabaja y podría vigilar a mi hermana en nuestra ausencia. Sólo tendría que hacerle compañía. A Mao le encantaría la idea.

–Yo...

–Piénsalo bien Takao, porque no tienes más opciones que esa. –le hizo ver.,

–Te prometo que en cuanto consiga dinero pagaré mi deuda y te pagaré a ti el alquiler.

–No hace falta que me pagues nada –sonrió–, lo hago porque quiero.

–Primero tengo que hablar con Hitoshi y en el caso de que aceptásemos tendría que recoger sus cosas y las mías de mi casa.

–Si acepta, yo te ayudaré a mudarte. –le propuso.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Hitoshi aceptó la propuesta ya que no tenían otra opción. Rei ayudó a Takao a recoger sus cosas para mudarse. Acomodaron sus cosas en la habitación de los padres de Rei. A Hitoshi no tardaron en darle el alta debido a que todo estaba bien. A Takao lo cogieron para trabajar en el mismo restaurante que a Rei. Mao era acompañada por Hitoshi, quien la entretenía contándole cosas o jugando a las cartas para que no se aburriera.

–A ver –decía Hitoshi mirando sus cartas mientras jugaban a hacer parejas–. El tres –le pidió a Mao.

–No –dijo ella mientras él robaba una carta de la baraja–, el siete –pidió ella para ver como Hitoshi le daba la carta de su baraja–, el cinco. –volvió a pedir ya que había acertado anteriormente.

–No –contestó él para ver cómo ella robaba una carta de la baraja y daba un pequeño respingo, tocándose la barriga de repente.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hitoshi preocupado.

–Sí. A sido una patada –dijo sonriendo dando otro pequeño respingo–, y otra.

–¿En serio? –sonrió Hitoshi.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa– ¿Quieres sentirlas?

–Sólo si tú quieres.

–Dame tu mano –pidió ella cogiéndosela mientras se la ponía en la barriga. Hitoshi no tardó en sentir una pequeña patada– ¿La has sentido?

–Sí –contestó con una sonrisa– ¿Y sabes ya lo que es?

–Me dijeron que un niño.

–¿Y cómo le vas a llamar?

–Derek.

–Es un nombre muy bonito –agregó Hitoshi mientras veía la mano de Mao sobre la suya– ¿Seguimos jugando? –preguntó él quitando la mano poco a poco de la barriga de Mao mientras se sonrojaba.

–Claro –contestó ella mientras miraba a Hitoshi un poco embobada.

–¿Tienes el dos? –preguntó Hitoshi sacando a Mao de su trance.

–No –respondió ella mirando rápidamente sus cartas.

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Ari–Yuna:** Me alegra de que te gustase el capítulo anterior, igual que los demás. Pobre Takao, en este capítulo lo pasa muy mal con lo de su hermano, la deuda y lo del trabajo, pero ahí estaba Rei para ayudarlo.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Cómo ves la gata rosada también cayó en los encantos de Hitoshi (se queda mirándole embobada) Sé lo que piensas de Takao. Piensas que porqué Boris ha tenido que salir corriendo, pudiendo Takao alcanzarle y pegarle una paliza.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** A finales de diciembre es cuando os decimos adiós, eso si no se adelantan. ¿De verdad nos escribirías un fic para mí y para Takaita? Pues si es así lo esperaremos impacientes.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que os vaya gustando cada vez más la historia. Cuidaros mucho, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Takao y Rei acababan de llegar de trabajar a la casa de los Kon.

–Me voy a ver a Hitoshi –le informó Takao un poco cansado por el ajetreo que había tenido en su trabajo.

–Vale, seguro que está con Mao. Dentro de un rato subiré yo. –le decía Rei caminando hacia la cocina.

–Está bien –contestó Takao empezando a subir las escaleras. Una vez en el piso de arriba, tocó la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

–Jajaja, adelante –dijo Mao riéndose.

El menor abrió la puerta–. Hola –saludó Takao encontrándose a Mao y a Hitoshi riendo.

–Hola Takao –le saludó Hitoshi.

–¿De qué os reís? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–De nada. Es que Mao me ha ganado quince veces. Y está muy contenta por eso. Quiero la revancha –dijo mirando a Mao.

–Te seguiré ganando –anunció Mao con una sonrisa mirando a Hitoshi para después mirar a Takao– ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

–Bien, aunque estoy un poco cansado. Voy darme una ducha para relajarme. Hasta luego –les despidió, abriendo de nuevo la puerta, para salir de la habitación.

–Hasta luego –contestaron Hitoshi y Mao.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

El agua caliente relajaba su piel mientras él sentía cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo. Cuando Takao sintió que ya estaba bastante relajado, cortó el agua y comenzó a secarse con la toalla para luego enrollársela en la cintura. Se acercó al espejo limpiándolo con la mano, quitándole el vapor. Sacó un cepillo del pequeño armario y comenzó a desenredarse el cabello. Después empezó a vestirse mientras pensaba en Rei. No era el chico que él pensaba. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Ya ni siquiera parecía que estaba detrás de él. En el fondo, Takao se sentía un poco decepcionado, porque Rei entonces sólo quería pasárselo bien con él. Y eso le molestaba porque Takao estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Rei y únicamente quería recibir uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaron. Se quedó mirándose en el espejo durante un buen rato. Quería llamar la atención de Rei. Se tocó el cabello y lo vio largo, con forma recta y aplastado.

"Necesito tener un aspecto diferente, ¿pero y si quedo peor? Ya sé, seguro que Yuriy me ayuda. Quizás pueda asesorarme o algo así", pensaba el joven de cabellos azules. Tocaron la puerta–. Está ocupado –hizo saber a la persona que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se hacia una coleta.

–Tranquilo –dijo Hitoshi–, solamente venía a decirte que la cena está lista. Cenaremos en el cuarto de Mao.

–Vale. Ahora voy –avisó mirándose en el espejo. "Le mandaré un mensaje a Yuriy", pensó mientras arreglaba el cuarto de baño.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei acababa de ayudar a Mao a sentarse en la cama, mientras Hitoshi le acomodaba los cojines y la almohada para que apoyase la espalda en ellos y estuviera más cómoda.

–Gracias chicos –dijo ella mientras veía cómo su hermano le acercaba una mesa con ruedas plegable y le servía ahí la cena con los cubiertos–. Mmm... Qué buena pinta tiene –celebró mirando el plato–. Tengo mucha hambre –sonrió. Takao abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, sentándose a la mesa del escritorio junto a Hitoshi.

Los cuatro comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente mientras saboreaban bien la cena. El móvil de Takao sonó y él lo cogió para ver que tenía un mensaje de Yuriy. Sonrió cuando lo leyó y se guardó el móvil. Rei se había quedado embobado mirando a Takao.

–¿Era un mensaje? –preguntó Hitoshi.

–Sí –sonrió–. Era de Yuriy. He quedado con él para vernos mañana –le explicó mientras seguía comiendo. Mao observó a Rei y vio cómo su hermano se quedó mirando su plato.

–La cena está deliciosa, Rei –dijo su hermana para llamar la atención de su hermano, la cual consiguió.

–Me alegra que te guste Mao. –contestó intentando ocultar su malestar por la noticia de esa cita.

–Eres un experto en la cocina –dijo Hitoshi.

–No es para tanto –se restó importancia Rei.

–Rei –le llamó Takao.

–Dime.

–¿Sabes si queda más puré de patatas en la cocina?

–Creo que sí –contestó, observando el plato vacío de Takao.

–Pues iré a buscarlo –le informó, poniéndose de pie mientras cogía el plato– ¿Necesitáis algo de allí abajo? –preguntó a todos.

–Yo no –contestó Rei.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Hitoshi.

–A mí con que me sirváis un vaso de agua, ya soy feliz –sonrió Mao.

–Ahora mismo –avisó Rei, para servirle un vaso de agua a su hermana y se lo daba.

–Gracias –dijo ella comenzando a beber.

–Bueno, si nadie quiere nada, me voy abajo para servirme más puré –anunció Takao, saliendo de la habitación.

–Rei, ¿estás celoso? –preguntaron Hitoshi y Mao al unísono para mirarse a la misma vez y sonreírse.

–Un poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Se me nota? –preguntó el pelinegro preocupado por si Takao también lo había notado.

–Un poco –confesó su hermana.

–No os imagináis el gran esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para no acercarme a él. Y encima el pantalón del uniforme del trabajo le queda ajustado. –reconoció.

–¿Le miras el trasero a mi hermano? –Preguntó Hitoshi con una sonrisa–. Jajaja, vaya.

–Hitoshi no te rías, lo paso mal. –reconoció mirándole–. Yo soy un chico muy impulsivo y mi hermana lo sabe muy bien.

–Soy testigo –confirmó ella.

–En serio, me cuesta mucho reprimirme. Pero no quiero hacerle daño y estoy siendo muy paciente hasta que llegue el momento en el que le diga lo que siento por él otra vez.

Takao abrió la puerta de la habitación con el plato lleno– ¿De qué os reís? –preguntó viendo la sonrisa de Hitoshi y de Mao, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

–De nada. He contado una de mis tantas pequeñas anécdotas –inventó Hitoshi.

El menor miró al chico pelinegro–. Rei, me he echado todo el puré que quedaba –sonrió mientras comenzaba a comérselo– Espero que no te importe, es que me encanta el puré de patatas y éste está justo cómo a mí me gusta.

–Claro que no me importa. Me hace feliz saber que os lo coméis todo –anunció Rei sonriendo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Takao y Rei llegaron de trabajar. Takao se dio una ducha rápida y bajo las escaleras corriendo. En el trayecto se encontró de frente con Rei.

–Takao –le llamó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mirándole.

–¿Volverás muy tarde? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

–No lo sé. –confesó.

–Te lo preguntaba por la cena. –inventó.

–Creo que para esa hora estaré aquí. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya, o llegaré tarde a la cita y no puedo faltar –le explicaba saliendo de allí casi corriendo.

"¿Cita? ¿Va a tener una cita con Yuriy? Tranquilo Rei, no te pongas celoso. Yuriy sabe que estás enamorado de Takao y es tu mejor amigo. No va a pasar nada entre ellos. Mejor me voy con Mao e Hitoshi para que me tranquilicen", pensó mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a la habitación– ¡Cita! –gritó nada más entrar, sorprendiendo a Mao y a Hitoshi– ¡Acaba de decirme la palabra cita! –explicó Rei nervioso.

–Rei, tranquilo –dijo su hermana. Entre Hitoshi y ella lo convencieron para que se tranquilizara.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Yuriy y Takao caminaban por la calle. Habían hablado de algunas cosas y se habían divertido. Finalmente llegaron al punto en el que debían separarse, así que se detuvieron uno frente al otro.

–Yuriy, gracias por ayudarme –añadió Takao sonriéndole.

–No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos. Oye, ¿me permites un pequeño piropo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Takao enarcando una ceja.

–Estás para comerte –sonrió.

–Gracias –sonrió–, bueno, tengo que irme.

–Claro. Salúdalos a todos de mi parte –le recordó Yuriy.

–Lo haré –sonrió–. Adiós. –le despidió, tomando su camino.

–Adiós. –le despidió antes de que el otro se marchase, viéndole alejarse.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

En la casa de los Kon, alguien tocaba el timbre. Rei salió de la cocina, preguntándose quién sería.

–Ya voy –avisó mientras iba hacia la puerta, secándose las manos con un paño de la cocina. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un atractivo joven de cabellos azules, con flequillo hacia delante, cabello escalado recogido en una coleta y sin gafas, dejándole ver sus radiantes ojos. Tenía puesta una camisa con un botón desabrochado de color roja y unos pantalones negros ajustados. A Rei se le cayó el paño que llevaba en la mano al suelo, mientras se quedaba boquiabierto con el chico que había ante sus ojos.

–Se te ha caído el paño –le avisó Takao mientras lo recogía y se lo daba– ¿Qué hacías?

–Yo... yo... pre– preparaba la cena– decía Rei tragando con dificultad la saliva por su nerviosismo.

–Ah, pues te ayudo –se ofreció a ayudarle cerrando la puerta, tan pronto entró en la casa. Vio que Rei no le apartaba la vista de encima, así que él sonrió, caminando hacía la cocina.

Cuando Hitoshi y Mao vieron su cambio, no se lo creían. Pero estaban muy contentos por Takao. Ahora más que nunca Rei estaba intentado controlarse para no cometer ningún fallo y perder la confianza que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Takao estaba feliz de ver la reacción que había tenido Rei nada más llegar él.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Veinticuatro de diciembre...

Mao estaba de ocho meses. Estaba muy ilusionada porque estaban a punto de darse los regalos en su habitación.

–Este es para ti, para ti y para ti –dijo Rei dándole sus regalos a cada uno de ellos– No son gran cosa, pero espero que os guste. –explicaba al tiempo que los demás se pusieron a abrir los regalos.

–Rei –habló su hermana sorprendida–, es un trajecito precioso –dijo levantando el traje de color azul cielo para verlo. También había un bote de colonia para Mao–. Gracias, Rei –dijo con una sonrisa.

–De nada.

Hitoshi abrió su regalo y se encontró con una bufanda y unos guantes al igual que tenía Takao en sus manos.

–Gracias –le agradecieron los dos.

–Es mi turno –avisó Mao. A Rei le regalo un pijama, a Hitoshi y a Takao una camisa–. Emily lo escogió todo por mí. Espero que haya acertado. –explicó, viendo cómo todos asintieron.

–Me toca a mí –anunció Hitoshi–. No tenía mucho dinero –advirtió levantándose de su silla, saliendo del cuarto. Entró de nuevo con una mano detrás de la espalda y mostrando dos pequeños regalos en la otra mano–. Esto es para ti, Mao –anunció sacando la mano que tenía escondida detrás de la espalda, enseñándole un ramo de flores.

–Son preciosas, Hitoshi –celebró aceptándolas, mientras las olía. Vio que había una pequeña cajita escondida en el ramo. La sacó y la abrió, sacando un pequeño colgante con la letra "M". Rei abrió el suyo encontrándose con una billetera.

Takao se quedó mirando el suyo. No lo había abierto todavía–. Hitoshi, creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto.

–No seas tonto, no dejaría a mi hermano sin su regalo de navidad. Solamente espero que te guste.

Sabía que no era correcto no aceptar el regalo de su hermano, después de que se tomó la molestia de elegirlo. Así que finalmente accedió. Abrió el regalo y se encontró una colonia–. Gracias, hermano –dijo Takao abrazándolo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama con un regalo en la mano–. Este regalo es de mi parte y de Hitoshi, Mao. –le hizo saber, con una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama. Mao lo abrió y se encontró con una mantita y unos pequeños patucos. Takao le dio su regalo a Hitoshi, sacando unas zapatillas nuevas. Miró a Rei–. No creas que para ti no hay un regalo. Está abajo –sonrió mientras se levantaba–, sígueme –Rei no tardó en seguirlo hasta llegar al comedor dónde Takao se sentó en el sofá–, siéntate –le pidió. Rei se sentó en el sofá con Takao–. Puede que este regalo no signifique nada para ti y que no sea gran cosa. Pero, al menos espero que te guste –dijo acercándose a él, dándole un beso que fue correspondido casi al instante por Rei, de no ser porque al principio se quedó un poco en shock. Comenzaron a abrazarse para después romper el beso por falta de aire, sin romper sus abrazos.

–Takao –sonrió–, es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado jamás, gracias.

–¿De verdad? –sonrió.

–De verdad. ¿Y sabes por qué es el mejor regalo que me han hecho hasta ahora?

–No.

–Porque viene del chico que más me gusta y me ha gustado en toda mi vida. Y con un solo beso tuyo, siento que soy el chico más afortunado del mundo por conocerte –le explicó acariciándole con una mano en la mejilla, a lo que Takao le respondió con un beso más intenso.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Siete días después...

Takao y Rei habían bajado a Mao al piso de abajo, mientras Hitoshi terminaba de poner la mesa.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó Hitoshi a Mao mientras veía cómo Takao y Rei la sentaban con cuidado en la silla.

–Sí –sonrió ella.

–Mao –dijo su hermano–, si vuelves a sentir ese dolor, dímelo y llamo una ambulancia.

–Tranquilo, lo haré. Sólo son falsas alarmas.

–Pero le ponen nervioso –confesó Takao mientras se iba a por los platos a la cocina.

–Es normal que me ponga nervioso –decía Rei siguiendo a Takao, dejando a Hitoshi y a Mao solos. Hitoshi se sentó junto a ella. Ese era su sitio desde que Rei y su hermano salían juntos. A él no le importaba, todo lo contrario, le gustaba estar al lado de ella.

–Estás preciosa –le hizo saber Hitoshi, mirándola. Mao llevaba puesta una falda negra y un suéter con el cuello holgado de color morado.

–Gracias. Reconozco que estoy mejor así, que en pijama– sonrió.

–Con el pijama también estás muy bien –aclaró Hitoshi sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó ella sonrojándose mientras lo miraba.

–Sí –sonrió. Takao y Rei llegaron al comedor fijándose cada uno en su hermano y hermana para dejarles el plato de comida frente a ellos y ponerse ellos mismos el suyo. Después se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar todos juntos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y recoger la mesa, pusieron la tele, mientras que Rei y Takao sacaban de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones varios billetes de lotería. Eran las diez de la noche y Rei puso uno de los canales en los que iba a empezar el sorteo.

–Mao –dijo Takao con varios billetes de lotería en la mano–, dicen que trae suerte que los pases por la barriga de una mujer embarazada, ¿te importa si lo hago?

–Claro que no –contestó sonriéndole. Cogió uno de los billetes y se los frotó en la barriga suavemente, haciendo lo mismo con el resto.

Después de eso, todos estaban muy pendientes del televisor. El sorteo ya había empezado y los niños estaban anunciando los números ganadores.

–El dos... el siete... el nueve... el cero... el cinco. Nº 27.905 serie 057 con el premio de cinco millones. Todos miraban sus billetes y no tenían ni un solo nº –el uno... el tres... el ocho... el cuatro... el seis. Nº premiado 13.846 serie 120 con el premio de 50 millones. Gracias por su colaboración y esperamos que pasen una feliz noche vieja y un feliz año nuevo. Takao sintió cómo Rei le cogía de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Takao le miró y Rei lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó Takao sorprendido, haciendo captar la atención de Hitoshi y Mao.

–¡Porque te quiero y porque nos acaba de tocar la lotería!

–¿¡Qué!? –dijeron los demás sorprendidos.

–Sí –confirmó Rei nervioso y emocionado, aunque intentaba mantenerse tranquilo–. El nº y la serie –sonrió–, cincuenta millones.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Hitoshi.

–Segurísimo.

–Pues habrá que celebrarlo –anunció Mao con una sonrisa para luego llevarse ambas manos a la barriga– ¡Ay! –se quejó, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hitoshi haciendo que desapareciesen las sonrisas de Takao y de Rei para acercarse a ella.

–¡La barriga! ¡Ay! ¡Ah!¡Rei llama a una ambulancia, deprisa! –Rei fue corriendo a llamar a la ambulancia. Hitoshi y Takao cogieron a Mao de las manos–, ¡creo que Derek ya quiere salir! –gritó apretando las manos de ellos.

–Tranquila, intenta no ponerte nerviosa. La ambulancia vendrá enseguida –dijo Hitoshi.

Rei entró al comedor–. Enseguida vienen –avisó Rei, acercándose a su hermana.

–Creo que se me está pasando el dolor –anunció la chica mientras comenzaba a relajarse, para sentir un dolor más grande– ¡Ah! –Rei comenzó a hacerle aire con un abanico mientras ella intentaba regular su respiración.

Tocaron la puerta y Rei fue lo más rápido que pudo a abrirla, encontrándose con que la ambulancia estaba fuera y uno de los celadores era quien había tocado la puerta.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Rei estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital intentando tranquilizarse, mientras Takao lo tenía cogido de la mano e Hitoshi estaba de pie mirándolos a los dos, esperando a que algún médico les dijera algo.

–Tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien –le dijo Takao.

–Eso espero, porque ya llevamos aquí más de una hora. Ya casi son las doce de la noche –anunció Rei mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

–Rei, piensa que Mao va a estar bien y que tu sobrino va a nacer fuerte y sano –decía Takao juntando su frente con la sien de Rei mientras cerraba los ojos– ¿Vale?

–Vale –contestó Rei acariciándole la mano. Cinco minutos después una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

–¿Son ustedes los familiares de Kon Mao?

–Sí, yo soy su hermano –avisó Rei poniéndose de pie– ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

–Está descansando, ha sido un parto delicado. Pero ella y el bebé están bien. La van a pasar a la habitación 274, si quieren pueden esperarla allí –dijo la enfermera amablemente.

–Está bien, gracias –dijo Rei sonriendo– ¿A qué hora nació mi sobrino? –le preguntó Rei a la enfermera cuando estaba a punto de irse.

–A las doce menos diez –contestó la enfermera para finalmente irse de allí.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cinco días después...

A Mao le habían dado el alta y llevaba el recién nacido en los brazos en todo momento desde que se bajó del taxi. Su hermano le iba abriendo las puertas de la casa por delante para que así ella pudiese caminar con más libertad. Todos estaban muy felices porque todo había salido bien y ya los dos estaban en casa. Seguían de cerca a Mao mientras subía las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

–Mira Derek –dijo Mao entrando a su habitación–, esta es la habitación de mami, cariño. Vamos a dormir los dos juntos.

–Mao. Primero queremos que vayas al cuarto de Takao para que veas una cosa. –dijo Rei a su espalda.

–¿Una cosa? –Preguntó sonriendo–, vale. –le contestó, caminando hacia la otra habitación.

–Yo te abro la puerta –se ofreció Hitoshi mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

–¿Preparada? –le preguntó Takao.

–Supongo que sí –dijo mirando a los tres chicos ya que no entendía nada. Cuando Hitoshi abrió la puerta, Mao se sorprendió al encontrar; una cuna, un carrito, un tacatá, ropita de bebé, muchos pañales, chupetes, biberones y muñequitos.

–¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Mao sorprendida.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, Mao –dijo su hermano al saber que su hermana pensaría que eso era demasiado y era un derroche–. Pero piensa que todo lo que hay ahí le hace falta a Derek. Además es un regalo de los tres. Y bueno, lo hemos podido comprar con ayuda de lo que nos tocó en la lotería.

–Rei dice que quitaremos el escritorio de tu habitación y meteremos la cuna y lo demás en su lugar –le informó Takao.

–Sólo esperamos que te guste todo lo que hay ahí –dijo Hitoshi.

–Claro que me gusta, ¡me encanta! –Dijo Mao– Muchas gracias –dijo dándole un abrazo con una mano a cada uno. Derek comenzó a llorar porque tenía hambre–. Estaré en mi habitación dándole de comer a Derek. –les avisó.

–Claro. Nosotros prepararemos la cena –dijo Rei mientras los demás lo seguían escaleras abajo y ella entraba en su habitación.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao bajó a media noche a beber un poco de agua a la cocina. Se encontró con Rei allí sentado, bebiendo un vaso de zumo, que dejó sobre la mesa.

–Hola –le dijo Takao.

–Hola –le contestó Rei, viendo cómo el joven de cabellos azules se llenaba un vaso de agua de una jarra que estaba encima de la mesa.

–¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó Takao mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a beber agua del vaso.

–No.

–Yo tampoco –confesó el menor, dejando el vaso encima de la pequeña mesa de la cocina–. Rei, yo quiero darte las gracias por todo.

–No me las des.

–¿Cómo que no? –Sonrió– Me ayudaste a conseguir un nuevo trabajo, nos has dejado vivir aquí a mi hermano y a mi durante meses, y encima nos has dado doce millones y medio a cada uno. –decía cogiendo la otra silla libre, para sentarse a su lado.

–También lo he hecho con Mao. Además eso os pertenecía. Ese fue el billete que compramos a medias, ¿no lo recuerdas?

–Sí, pero me siento raro al tener todo ese dinero de golpe. No sé, estaba tan acostumbrado desde pequeño a otro tipo de vida, que ahora el saber que soy rico, de alguna manera, no puedo creérmelo. Me hubiese venido muy bien para la operación de Hitoshi. –confesó.

–Así no hubieses tenido que renunciar a los estudios. –contestó, al saber todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar el menor por su hermano.

–Bah, a mí nunca me ha gustado estudiar. Lo que pasa es que Hitoshi nunca ha podido hacerlo y tampoco podía sacar muy buenas notas por sus ausencias. Así que lo hacía más bien por él que por mí. Por eso me esforzaba tanto en clase y bueno, en parte me hacía mucha falta tener el título de bachillerato. Ahora lo exigen en la mayoría de los trabajos.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro –sonrió Takao.

–Yuriy me contó que tus gafas no tienen mucho aumento.

–Sí, es verdad.

–¿Entonces por qué te las ponías?

–Por varias razones. Esas gafas significaban mucho para mí porque hace muchos años Hitoshi me las regaló. Él estaba tan mal por su enfermedad, que bueno, sentía que llevando esas gafas, él estaba a mi lado. Otra de las razones es que de tanto leer libros y hacer trabajos, se me cansaba mucho la vista, así que por eso las llevaba puesta. Descubrí que llevando esas gafas, nadie se fijaría nunca en mis ojos. Así nadie sabría si había pasado la noche entera despierto, si acababa de llorar, si estaba enfadado o triste. Era una manera de ocultarme, de hacerme invisible ante los demás.

–Entiendo –dijo Rei sin más.

–Como ahora ni estudio, ni tampoco leo mucho, no me hacen tanta falta las gafas.

Mientras escuchaba la explicación de Takao, cayó en la cuenta de algo–. Oye. Desde noche vieja no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros dos.

–Es verdad.

–¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por ahí mañana? Al fin y al cabo, mañana no trabajamos.

–Me parece genial –anunció Takao levantándose de la silla, acercándose a Rei para darle un beso que el pelinegro correspondió gustoso.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te queda ese pijama? –le preguntó Rei mirándole de arriba abajo.

–Una o dos veces, creo –dijo sonrojándose, echándose un poco más de agua de la jarra– ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? –le preguntó, mirándole de nuevo.

–No lo sé. Estoy cansado, pero no hago otra cosa que dar vueltas en la cama –confesó cogiendo de nuevo su vaso de zumo, para terminar de bebérselo y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

–Bueno, ¿estás nervioso por algo? –preguntó Takao cogiéndole de la mano.

–Creo que no. Ahora todo está bien. Tengo a mi hermana feliz por haber sido madre, a mi sobrino en casa, a tu hermano cuidando de mi hermana cuando no estamos nosotros aquí y te tengo a ti a mi lado, que eres una persona estupenda y un novio fabuloso –comentó acercándose la mano de Takao a sus labios para besarla.

–Podemos hacer dos cosas. Quedarnos aquí hablando hasta las tantas de la madrugada o nos vamos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones y dormimos para al día siguiente estar como nuevos –dijo Takao sonriéndole.

–Jajaja, creo que prefieres la segunda opción Takao.

–Jajaja, es que me está entrando sueño. –reconoció.

–¿Tanto te aburro? –preguntó Rei para ver cómo Takao se levantaba y se sentaba sobre sus piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

–No seas tonto –contestó Takao dándole un beso, haciendo que Rei lo cogiera de la cintura–, claro que me aburres –dijo sonriendo–, por eso quiero irme a mi cama.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues no voy a dejar que te vayas –dijo Rei siguiéndole la corriente.

–¡Jo!, yo quiero irme –decía Takao acariciándole la mejilla con una mano mientras le miraba a los ojos.

–Pues no te voy a soltar –contestó Rei en tono cantarín, juntando su frente con la de Takao.

–Y yo que pensaba ver la tele en el comedor mientras me abrazaba a ti –respondió dándole un beso.

–Esa no es mala idea –confesó Rei sonriendo.

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Ari–Yuna**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Quimera**

**Airisu Arashi**

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Aquellas personas que lean mi historia y les haya gustado, por favor no olviden decirme lo que piensan. Cuidaros, xao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

A la mañana siguiente, Mao bajó muy temprano a desayunar antes de que Derek se despertara. Al subir las escaleras se encontró con Hitoshi saliendo de su habitación.

–Buenos días– saludó Mao.

–Buenos días, ¿cómo está Derek?

–Bien, está dormido– sonrió –.Si quieres puedes pasar a verlo.

–Vale, pero procuraré no hacer ruido para no despertarlo –advirtió siguiendo a Mao, pasando a la habitación, encontrándose al bebé dormido en la cuna– ¿Te ha dado una mala noche? –preguntó Hitoshi casi susurrando.

–Me ha levantado un par de veces en la noche. El pobre tenía hambre, ¿no lo habéis escuchado llorar?

–Yo no –contestó mirando al bebé.

–Voy a hacer la cama. Échale un vistazo por mí.

–Vale.

Cuando Mao terminó de hacer la cama se quedó mirando a Hitoshi. Vio cómo estaba pendiente de Derek y no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo de encima. El bebé cambio de posición y siguió durmiendo.

–Qué manitas tan pequeñas tiene –agregó Hitoshi sonriendo–.Y tiene unos deditos tan chiquitines –miró a Mao–. Parece un angelito. –Mao sonrió y se acercó a la cuna para ver a su hijo.

–Anoche creo que me quedé mirándole durante horas –sonrió–. Me parece mentira tenerlo ahí, darle de comer, vestirlo, cogerlo en mis brazos. –Derek empezó a llorar y Mao lo cogió en brazos.

–Sshhh, tranquilo cariño, mami te a va a dar de comer enseguida, tesoro.

–Yo... mejor me voy... a... abajo y después... am... volveré más tarde a verlo –anunció nervioso. Cogió al niño de la mano y le dio un beso. Derek no dudó en agarrarle la mano a Hitoshi con fuerza–. Derek, mamá te va a dar de comer, así que tienes que soltarme la mano –el bebé paró de llorar y se quedó mirando a Hitoshi.

–Se ha callado –dijo Mao sorprendida.

–Pero... vas a darle el pecho... y...–intentaba explicarse mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate. Mao sonreía de ver a Hitoshi así de sonrojado–. Derek... te dejo con mami para que comas a gustito. Mao, cógele la mano. Yo...

–Tranquilo, te entiendo –dijo sonriéndole mientras separaba la mano de Hitoshi de la de Derek y lo cogía ella. Mao se sentó en la cama, viendo cómo Hitoshi se iba hacia la puerta nervioso.

–Cierro la puerta, hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –dijo ella. Cuando Hitoshi cerró la puerta, Mao comenzó a darle a Derek de comer.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Más tarde Rei y Takao bajaron a desayunar. Estuvieron con el niño bastante rato y le dijeron a Mao y a Hitoshi que iban a salir por ahí esa tarde.

–¿Y a dónde vais a ir? –preguntó Mao mientras vigilaba que su niño no se fuera a despertar en el carrito.

–Al cine –dijo Takao.

–Y a más sitios –contestó Rei–, pero eso será después.

–Pues divertiros todo lo que podáis –añadió Hitoshi.

–Eso intentaremos –contestó Takao sonriéndole a su hermano, cogiendo la mano de Rei por debajo de la mesa– ¿Queréis qué os traigamos algo?

–A mí, no –contestó Hitoshi.

–A mí tampoco me hace falta nada –dijo Mao.

–¿Y al peque? –preguntó Takao.

–Al peque por ahora tampoco. Su preferencia en estos momentos es dormir –miró el reloj– .Y dentro de quince minutos puede que sea comer –añadió Mao riendo.

–Pues entonces nos vamos –dijo Rei poniéndose de pie. Hasta luego.

–Adiós –contestaron Hitoshi y Mao viendo cómo Takao y Rei iban cogidos de la mano mientras se iban al comedor.

–Me alegra tanto ver a mi hermano así de feliz –anunció Hitoshi.

–Al mío también. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora.

–Me alegra mucho que por fin Takao vuelva a confiar en la gente.

–Es muy difícil confiar en alguien que juraba quererte y después descubres que no es así. Eso te hace desconfiar de todo el mundo –sonrió con algo de nostalgia–. Cuesta mucho superarlo, pero se logra.

–Sé a lo que te refieres, hace mucho tiempo tuve una novia. No duramos mucho tiempo debido a mi enfermedad. Yo tenía catorce años más o menos, ella era un año menor que yo. Ella era una chica guapa e inteligente. Cuando empezó a salir conmigo no sabía que yo estaba enfermo del corazón. Dos meses después me dio un pequeño ataque al corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enfermo cortó conmigo. En parte la entiendo y no la culpo. A nadie le gustaría estar atada de por vida a un chico enfermizo que seguramente hubiese muerto de no ser por esa operación.

–Esa chica era una idiota –dijo Mao–. Si de verdad te hubiese querido hubiera permanecido a tu lado. Se está perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con un chico tan amable, bueno, atractivo y cariñoso como tú.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó Hitoshi sonriéndole avergonzado.

–Sí –afirmó Mao sonrojándose.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao y Rei estaban sentados juntos, en las butacas del cine, viendo una película de risa mientras comían palomitas y bebían coca cola. Después se fueron a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Takao intentaba enseñarle a Rei a patinar. El pelinegro tenía que ir abrazado al chico de cabellos azules para no caerse. Después de eso, Rei le enseñó a jugar a Takao a los bolos. Los dos se lo estaban pasando realmente bien esa tarde. Después fueron a una cafetería para comerse unos churros con chocolate caliente. Desde allí decidieron irse a un parque para ver los peces que había.

–Se me ocurre algo –dijo Takao.

–¿El qué?

–¿Por qué no vamos al supermercado y compramos bolsas de maíz para hacer palomitas? Es que tu hermana y mi hermano no pueden salir ahora de casa, así que, ¿por qué no se lo compramos? Podrían comérselas mientras ven una peli o algo así.

–Tienes razón –respondió Rei cogiéndolo de la cintura–, vamos.

Entraron a un supermercado y comenzaron a buscar por separado donde podían estar las palomitas. Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, vestido con un pantalón vaquero, un jersey de lana de cuello alto de color blanco y un abrigo de color marrón, se quedó mirando a Takao durante un buen rato. Se acercó disimuladamente hacia él mientras le miraba el trasero.

–Hola –le dijo a Takao.

–Hola –contestó Takao buscando las palomitas mientras seguía andando por el pasillo.

–¿Tienes nombre encanto? –preguntó el chico siguiendo a Takao. Takao lo miró reconociendo enseguida de quien se trataba.

–Claro que tengo –dijo Takao mirándole.

–Me llamo Smith Rait Wyatt–se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

–Sí. Ya lo sé. Si me disculpas, me están esperando –decía sin tan siquiera mirarle, y no deteniendo su caminar.

–Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

–¿Para qué? Lo sabes de sobra.

–Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría. Tengo muy buena memoria y no me olvidaría jamás de un chico como tú.

–Sí, ya, seguro. No me sigas, ¿quieres? –le pidió al no dejar de escuchar su voz y los pasos tras él.

–Tú y yo podríamos conocernos.

–Ni lo sueñes –contestó Takao buscando a Rei. Finalmente lo encontró y se dirigió hacia él sin perder el tiempo–. Rei, ¿has encontrado algo?

–No. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó el chino.

–Tampoco.

–Oye, estás muy bueno –le dijo Wyatt, mirando a Takao.

–¿Te está molestando? –le preguntó Rei a Takao.

–No, venga, mejor vámonos de aquí –contestó Takao cogiendo a Rei de la mano.

–¿Estás saliendo con ese chico? Te lo pasarías mejor conmigo –aseguró Wyatt.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Rei fulminando a Wyatt con la mirada.

–Rei, déjalo. No le hagas caso. Mejor vámonos ya –anunció Takao intentado mover a Rei de ahí–. Anda, mira. Las palomitas están aquí –concretó Takao arrastrando a Rei hasta allí. Wyatt los seguía–. Por fin las hemos encontrado –anunció Takao cogiendo cuatro paquetes pequeños–. Ahora sólo a pagar y listo.

–Si quieres yo puedo invitarte pagándote las palomitas e invitándote a salir –seguía diciendo Wyatt.

–No, gracias –contestó Takao agarrando de la cintura a Rei quien estaba muy enfadado. Pagaron las palomitas y salieron a la calle.

Wyatt no iba a darse por vencido–. Sería sólo una cita, no te arrepentirías.

Rei ya había escuchado suficiente. Si ignorarle no funcionaba, lo encararía. Deteniendo sus pasos se dio la vuelta para mirarle– ¡Escúchame bien, idiota! ¿¡Qué parte del no, es la que no entiendes!? ¿¡Te dice algo que yo y él vayamos abrazados!? –Preguntó Rei enfadado–.¡ Te aclaro las dudas por si eres un poco lento de reflejos! ¡Este chico es mi novio, así que déjalo en paz! –sentenció.

–Creo que no te quiere –argumentó Wyatt sacando de quicio a Rei.

–¡Será idiota! –gritó Rei mientras intentaba acercarse a él para pegarle un puñetazo, pero Takao lo tenía sujeto por detrás.

–Rei, déjalo. No vale la pena –decía Takao mientras intentaba que Rei no hiciera nada.

–Este idiota se te está insinuando, Takao –contestó con ira.

–Wyatt –le llamó Takao–. Mírame bien a la cara, ¿no me reconoces? –preguntó poniéndose delante de Rei.

–No –contestó simplemente el chico– ¿Nos conocemos?

–Claro –contestó Takao sonriendo.

–Perdona, pero no me olvidaría jamás de un ángel como tú.

–Puede que no siempre haya sido un ángel. Te refrescaré la memoria. Teníamos once años, estuvimos saliendo tres meses por una estúpida apuesta que tenías con tus amiguitos del colegio. Después me dejaste sin más a pesar de lo que yo sentía por ti. Te reíste de mí y tus palabras fueron... ¿Quién puede quererte si eres como un patito feo? Mírate bien al espejo y dime que es lo que ves. Nadie, nadie te querrá jamás... Takao.

Wyatt se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Takao–. No puede ser. Eres Kinomiya Takao... pero estás... tan diferente.

–Puede que el físico me haya cambiado, pero sigo siendo el mismo chico que conociste.

–Pero... yo...

–¡Pero tú nada! –gritó enfadado–. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dejaste y cuando me dijiste esas palabras. Ahora me alegra muchísimo que rompieras conmigo. Gracias a ti, he conocido a un chico que no sólo le importa el físico como te importa a ti, sino que también se fijó en mi interior. Así que déjame en paz y no me salgas con tus estupideces de... solo será una cita... yo soy mejor que él...–decía imitando la voz de Wyatt–. Porque eres una basura, y te diré algo. Este patito feo se ha convertido en un cisne. Pero la basura no pasa de ser eso. Una basura inútil e inservible para la gente, que después de conocerla la tirará a la calle sin ningún tipo de piedad al olvido, dónde nadie pueda encontrarla jamás, ni siquiera en los restos de la basura o en el contenedor. Creo que no tengo nada más que decirte salvo que me das pena –dijo abrazándose a Rei–. Vámonos Rei, dejemos a este estorbo ahí, con su sucia conciencia –agregó Takao para ver cómo Wyatt se quedaba arrodillado en el suelo boquiabierto.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por la calle y guardaban silencio, hasta que Takao decidió romper el hielo.

–Rei, no le hagas caso a ese estúpido.Yo te quiero muchísimo –decía Takao con su brazo puesto en la cintura de Rei, con tristeza.

–Ya lo sé –contestó Rei parándose en la calle para abrazar a Takao– ¿Ese idiota fue tu primer amor?

–Por desgracia sí. –contestó correspondiendo el abrazo.

–¿Por eso pensabas que no te quería nadie? ¿Por lo que él te dijo? "Seguro que es el idiota que una vez me dijo Hitoshi", pensaba Rei al recordar aquella vez que fue a la casa de Takao para hablar con Hitoshi.

_Flash Back_

–Verás, Rei –dijo Hitoshi poniéndose serio–. Takao estuvo saliendo con un chico muy popular en su colegio, antes de empezar el instituto. El chico le decía que le quería y de hecho estaban saliendo juntos, pero, el chico salía con mi hermano únicamente por una apuesta que hizo con unos amigos suyos.

–¿Sobre qué era la apuesta? –preguntó el chino.

–No estoy muy seguro, por lo que me contó después Takao, ese chico hizo la apuesta de salir con mi hermano durante un mes para demostrarle a sus amigos que él era capaz de salir con un chico como Takao.

–¿Con un chico cómo Takao? –preguntó el chino sin entender.

–Con un... ratón de biblioteca –decía Hitoshi enfadado–. Jugaron con sus sentimientos durante un mes. A Takao siempre le había gustado ese chico, porque era el más popular y guapo de la escuela, así que cuando le dijo que quería salir con él, mi hermano no se lo pensó dos veces y le dijo que sí. Cuando pasó un día más del mes, ese chico trató a mi hermano como si fuese de nuevo una basura. Takao lo pasó muy mal, por eso no quiere confiar en nadie más, para protegerse de esa manera y que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño nunca más.

–Entiendo, pero Hitoshi. A mí me gusta tu hermano de verdad y mucho.

–Pues demuéstraselo.

–¿Cómo lo hago?

–Trátalo bien, pero no intentes pasarte de listo. Me refiero a besarlo. Si lo haces él solamente pensaría que intentas jugar con él, al igual que lo hizo ese chico hace años. Deja que sea él quien decida qué hacer con su vida, no intentes forzarlo a nada –le aconsejaba Hitoshi.

_Fin Flash Back_

Takao asintió–. Por culpa de él no he confiado en nadie.

–Piensa que ya eso es cosa del pasado, que ahora ese tío pertenece al pasado y que ya no vas a caer en su juego. –decía separándose un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos.

–Rei... me siento mal.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que le has dicho? A veces las palabras duelen más que los puñetazos y él se lo tenía merecido.

–No es por eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Estaba siendo una tarde perfecta y siento que la he estropeado.

–No es así. Takao da igual lo que hagamos o no. Lo importante es que estamos juntos y que nos queremos. Para mí con estar contigo un día más, es suficiente para que sea el día más feliz de mi vida –confesó Rei acariciándole la mejilla– ¿De acuerdo?

Takao asintió– De acuerdo –dijo con una media sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta? –le preguntó Rei.

–Escondida –contestó Takao mirando a Rei como si fuese un niño pequeño.

–Pues si está escondida, habrá que buscarla –decía Rei dándole varios besos en los labios– ¿Dónde estás sonrisa? –Preguntó para seguir besando a Takao arrancando una sonrisa del menor–. Creo que la he encontrado –sonrió–. Estaba escondida –anunció abrazando al chico de cabellos azules mientras veía cómo Takao sonreía mirándole.

–Gracias Rei, me siento mucho mejor –confesó Takao dándole un sonoro beso en los labios para irse agarrados de la cintura a su casa.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cuando Rei y Takao entraron a su casa, Mao estaba en la cocina.

–Hola chicos –saludó ella saliendo con los platos de la cena de la cocina.

–Hola –saludó Rei.

–Hola, ¿dónde está Hitoshi? –preguntó Takao.

–Cogiendo a Derek en brazos –dijo pasando delante de ellos con unos platos en la mano, entrando los tres en el comedor algo sigilosos.

El mayor de todos estaba sentado en el sofá con el niño–. Y el gatito se escondió detrás de un gran árbol –le decía Hitoshi a Derek mientras lo tenía en brazos y Derek lo miraba atento cogiendo la mano de Hitoshi con fuerza– ¿Y sabes qué paso? –sonrió –. Que el gatito salió detrás de su dueña maullando –Takao y los demás estaban pendientes a Hitoshi. Parecía un padre con su hijo contándole historias para que se durmiera. Mao decidió entrar con los platos en la mano para terminar de servir la mesa.

–¿Qué le cuentas? –preguntó Mao curiosa.

–Un cuento inventado.

–Está muy pendiente de ti –dijo Mao sonriendo.

–¿Tú crees? Yo creo que soy un extraño para él –dijo mirando a Derek– ¿Tu qué dices Derek? –preguntó mirando al niño que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Pues no ha llorado en todo el tiempo que ha estado contigo –le hizo ver Mao sentándose junto a él.

–Supongo que estará a gusto.

–Chicos, ¿pensáis quedaros ahí parados mucho rato? –preguntó Mao mirando a los chicos que todavía estaban esperando de pie a la entrada del comedor.

–¿Eh? –preguntó Hitoshi mirando hacia los chicos, los cuales entraron en el comedor mirando a Hitoshi.

–Hitoshi, sé que quieres coger al bebé. Pero el médico te dijo que nada de peso y esfuerzos –dijo Takao regañando de alguna manera a su hermano.

–Sólo lo estoy... sosteniendo, sostener no es coger. Además, no pesa mucho. Apenas tiene unos días de nacimiento –miró al niño–. ¿A qué si, Derek? –sonrió–. Díselo al tío Takao. –El bebé le sonrió un poco.

–Oye, eso es nuevo –contó Mao mirando al niño–. Es su primera sonrisa –dijo emocionada.

–Yo quiero verla –dijo Rei, acercándose hasta ellos.

–Yo también –confesó Takao acercándose a Hitoshi a la vez que lo hacía Rei.

–A ver, ríete otra vez –le pidió Rei–. Échales una sonrisita a los titos.

–Mejor dámelo para darle de comer –le pidió Mao a Hitoshi. Antes de que lo fuera a coger, el niño comenzó a llorar con genio.

–Tendrá hambre –refirió Hitoshi dándole a Derek a Mao. Mao lo cogió, el niño lloraba desesperado.

–Sshhh, vamos al cuarto a darte de comer.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Ocho meses después...

En ese tiempo Takao e Hitoshi habían recuperado su casa, pero seguían viviendo con Rei y Mao por petición de ambos. El niño estaba muy grande y muy contento. Su cabello era de color gris platino como el de su padre, sus ojos color miel como el de su madre y siempre estaba sonriendo por todo. En eso era igual que su madre. No habían vuelto a saber nada de Boris en todo ese tiempo y estaban muy contentos por eso. El niño estaba muy unido a Hitoshi, ya que casi siempre era el que jugaba con él a la vez que lo hacía su madre. Hitoshi y Mao se amaban en silencio. Mao no quería atar a Hitoshi a que fuera el padre de un bebé que no era suyo. Hitoshi por su parte quería que Mao encontrase a otro chico que pudiera hacerla feliz. Ellos pensaban que sus hermanos no sabían nada, pero estaban muy equivocados. A Rei y a Takao les iba muy bien en su relación. Eran muy felices por estar juntos. Hitoshi estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Mao por su parte estaba en la ducha bañándose con el niño. Y Rei y Takao estaban a punto de salir del trabajo.

–¿Dónde estará la sal? –se preguntó a sí mismo Hitoshi mientras buscaba el paquete de sal por los armarios sin encontrarlo–. Creo que iré a preguntarle a Mao –se decía apagando el fuego de la hornilla. Subió las escaleras– ¡Mao! –la llamó.

–¡Estoy bañando al niño! –le avisó ella enjuagando al niño, que estaba muy contento por el baño mientras jugaba con sus manos dando pequeños golpes en el agua. Derek estaba sentado encima de las piernas de su madre que estaban flexionadas.

–Tatatatapataba –decía el niño riéndose.

–Mao –volvió a llamarla mientras abría la puerta encontrándose a los dos dentro de la bañera. Cerró rápidamente la puerta mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder–. ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no sabía que tú también! ¡... sólo quería saber dónde estaba la sal...! ¡Pero perdóname, he sido un idiota! ¡Debía de haberte preguntado primero... antes de pasar! ¡Pensaba que sólo estabas bañando a Derek! –estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado que no atinaba ni a disculparse.

–Tranquilo –respondió desde el interior, riéndose al sentir el nerviosismo de Hitoshi en su voz– ¿Has mirado en el comedor? -preguntó refiriéndose a la sal.

–No.

–Dentro del armario pequeño hay un salero –le explicó, saliendo de la bañera con el niño, mientras le ponía una gran toalla al pequeño y lo comenzaba a secar, poniéndole su camisa del pijama. Se fijó en que el pantalón del pijama no estaba, tumbó al niño sobre la canasta de la ropa sucia y le puso el pañal–. Hitoshi, hazme un favor.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, sintiéndose todavía culpable.

–Ve a mi cuarto y coge el pantalón de pijama de Derek. Tiene que estar ahí en la cama o quizás se me haya caído al suelo. Pensaba que me lo había traído, pero aquí no está.

–Sí, voy a mirar –Mao escuchó cómo los pasos de Hitoshi se alejaban de ahí. Mientras ponía a Derek sentado en el tacatá con una pequeña toalla, para que al niño no le diera frío, Mao se enrolló una toalla en el cuerpo.

–Ya lo tengo –avisó Hitoshi–, estaba en la cama. –Mao abrió un poco la puerta y sacó la mano.

–Dámelo –Hitoshi no tardó en dárselo–, espera un momento ahí.

–Vale.

Cogió a Derek, lo sacó del tacatá y le puso los pantalones, abriendo la puerta, se lo dio a Hitoshi.

–Toma –dijo Mao dándole a Derek. Hitoshi lo cogió pero no pudo evitar mirar a Mao con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. El chico tragó duro cuando la vio así y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras tenía al niño en brazos e intentaba tranquilizarse–. Enseguida bajo yo, no tardaré mucho –aclaró ella cerrando la puerta.

–Claro –contestó Hitoshi–. Derek, vámonos abajo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Mao bajó al comedor en pijama mientras veía la mesa puesta, con la cena servida y a Derek y a Hitoshi jugando en el sofá.

–Te voy a comer… –dijo Hitoshi pensando mientras miraba a un Derek sonriente esperando a que le hiciera algo–… el brazo –finalizó cogiéndole de las dos manos para darle muchos besos en el brazo. Derek estaba muerto de risa y eso hacía que Hitoshi también se riera–. Jajaja. Te voy a comer… –sonrió–…la mano –añadió dándole muchos besos en la mano, arrancando carcajadas del menor. El niño estiró la mano con una sonrisa esperando que Hitoshi le hiciese lo mismo. Hitoshi repitió lo de antes y se fijó en que Derek miraba por detrás de él– ¿Qué miras? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

–Mamama –decía el niño sonriéndole a su madre.

Hitoshi se dio la vuelta y vio a Mao sonriendo mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

–Hola –le saludó al niño alargando la frase, dándole un beso al niño en la mejilla.

–Mao, siento lo de antes –se disculpó Hitoshi.

–No ha sido tu culpa, yo te dije que iba a bañar sólo al niño. Es que después cambie de idea y quise bañarme con él. –aclaró, sentándose en el sofá.

–Yo, no he visto nada –respondió Hitoshi sonrojándose–. Sólo te he visto la cabeza.

–No ha sido tu culpa, también ha sido mía. ¿A quién se le ocurre estar bañándose sin echar el cerrojo de la puerta? –sonrió–.Solamente a mí. –la chica silenció unos segundos, para después continuar–. Hitoshi, yo quiero preguntarte algo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Son imaginaciones mías o yo te gusto? –preguntó observando cómo Hitoshi se ponía rojo como un tomate.

–Bueno... yo... es que...

–Sólo dime sí o no. No te pongas nervioso. –añadió.

Hitoshi tragó saliva con dificultad al ver cómo Mao lo miraba tan fijamente a los ojos–. Será mejor que le des al niño de cenar en su sillita. –le respondió cambiando de tema.

–¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó confundida.

–¿Hacer qué? –se hizo el despistado.

–No sé –dijo ella cogiendo al niño en brazos, mientras lo sentaba en su sillita y lo amarraba con un cinturón en ésta, para después sentarse en el sofá junto a él–. Te sonrojas y me intentas cambiar el tema –sonrió–. Si sientes algo por mí, creo que deberías de decírmelo.

–¿Por qué crees que tú me gustas? –preguntó Hitoshi.

–Me lo dice mi intuición femenina.

–Bueno... eres una chica muy buena. Eres preciosa, buena madre...–argumentó mirándose las manos, viendo cómo la de Mao agarró la suya.

–Al grano. –le pidió–. Solamente dime, no Mao, solamente te veo como una amiga o si Mao, me gustas aunque sea un poco.

–Si Mao, me gustas muchísimo –aclaró Hitoshi mirándola, armándose por fin de valor.

–¿Desde cuándo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Desde que te vi por primera vez ya me pareciste un ángel y poco a poco me he ido enamorando de ti.

–¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –preguntó ella sonriendo.

–Porque prefiero verte feliz con un chico que sea fuerte. Que pueda protegerte y pueda complacerte por las noches. Yo estoy operado del corazón y no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas. –le hizo ver.

–Claro que si puedes –sonrió–. Quizás no puedes coger cosas de peso, no puedas complacerme por las noches, pero, eres una persona estupenda Hitoshi y puedes protegerme, y al niño también –sonrió–. Yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero no quisiera atarte a mí y a mi hijo. No eres su padre y eso lo entiendo. Por eso no te había dicho nada hasta ahora.

–Al niño lo quiero como si fuera mío. Mao, ¿cómo no lo voy a querer? –preguntó mirando al niño, viendo cómo los miraba atentamente–. Es un niño muy risueño, bueno y cariñoso. Además es hijo tuyo, de la persona que más me importa en este mundo.

–¿De verdad te importo tanto? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Me importáis muchísimo los dos –dejó claro. Mao acortó la distancia entre ellos, dándole un beso en los labios a Hitoshi. Hitoshi no tardó en besarla y en abrazarla, a la vez que Mao le cogía ambas mejillas para profundizar más el beso–. Te amo –le dijo separándose un poco de los labios de Mao para coger aire–. Te amo a ti y a tu hijo.

–Yo también a ti –contestó ella acortando la distancia con Hitoshi para fundirse en otro beso.

–Mamama abamama –decía el pequeño Derek riéndose a carcajada, haciendo que Hitoshi y Mao se separaran para mirarle con una sonrisa.

–Aum, aum –decía Derek mirando a su madre.

–Ahora mismo vamos a cenar cariño. Mamá va a prepararte la papilla. –respondió al saber a lo que se refería su hijo.

–La tienes hecha en la cocina –aclaró Hitoshi.

–¿La has hecho tú? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Sí.

–Gracias –le dio un beso–. Voy a por ella –avisó poniéndose de pie para irse a la cocina.

–Le pondré mientras el babero a Derek –anunció Hitoshi. Cogió el babero limpio que estaba atado a la silla en la que se encontraba el niño. Lo desató y se lo puso al niño haciéndole un pequeño lazo por detrás.

–Aum, aum –decía el niño mirando a Hitoshi.

–Mami ya ha ido a por la comida y Derek se va a poner muy grande cuando se coma toda la papilla.

–Ande –repitió Derek sonriéndole.

–Muy, muy grande –anunció Hitoshi levantando su mano más alto que él–. Así de grande –Derek le imitó el gesto, cuando vio entrar a su madre con la papilla.

–¿Qué hacéis con los brazos levantados? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Díselo Derek, dile a mamá. ¿Cómo se va a poner Derek?

–Ande –repitió Derek estirando el bracito hacia arriba.

–Mi niño se va a poner muy grande –anunció Mao sonriéndole al niño para empezar a darle de cenar.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Un rato después, el teléfono sonó mientras los dos estaban jugando con Derek en el sofá.

–Ya lo cojo yo –avisó Mao, viendo cómo Hitoshi sostenía a Derek en el sofá. Cogió el teléfono y lo descolgó– ¿Diga?... ¿diga?... qué raro –dijo colgando el teléfono al no escuchar contestación de nadie por éste. El teléfono volvió a sonar, así que volvió a descolgarlo para contestar– ¿Diga?... ¿diga? –colgó. Cogió el teléfono al sentirlo otra vez sonar– ¿Diga?

–Mao, soy Rei.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no habéis llegado todavía?

–Tenemos mucho trabajo esta noche. Cenad sin nosotros, volveremos tarde. Además, está empezando a llover y no hemos traído paraguas.

–Vale, adiós y la próxima vez que coja el teléfono contéstame, ¿quieres?

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundido–. Lo que sea ya me lo explicarás mañana. Cierra todo con llave, adiós –le despidió Rei.

–Sí, adiós –dijo Mao colgando el teléfono. Se fue al comedor y le dijo a Hitoshi que su hermano iba a tardar. Miraron por la ventana del comedor y efectivamente estaba lloviendo. Cenaron y después se sentaron en el sofá. Derek se restregaba los ojitos por el sueño.

–Pobrecito mío –decía Mao cogiéndolo entre sus brazos, tumbándolo sobre ella–. Duérmete cariño –le pidió poniéndole una mantita encima.

–Yo voy a revisarlo todo para ver si está todo apagado y cerrado –le avisó Hitoshi dándole un beso en la mejilla a Derek–. Buenas noches, Derek. –Después de revisarlo todo y cerrar con llave todas las puertas que daban a la calle y cerrar todas las ventanas, regresó junto a Mao para ver como Derek estaba profundamente dormido–. Ya está todo cerrado.

–¿Me acompañas arriba? Quisiera acostarlo en su cuna –le explicó Mao.

–Claro que sí –contestó Hitoshi. Subieron las escaleras y acostaron a Derek en su cuna, bien tapadito.

–Me parece mentira. Dentro de cuatro meses cumplirá un añito –decía la chica sentándose en la cama–. Recuerdo el día que mi hermano me subió una tele pequeña aquí, en la habitación. Estaba viendo una película. Me puse a llorar como una tonta y en ese momento entraste tú y te asusté muchísimo. Pensabas que algo malo me había pasado –sonrió–. Desde ese día mi hermano me dejó sin tele. –recordaba, mientras echaba una pequeña carcajada.

–Pensaba que ibas a tener a Derek y que por eso llorabas. Cuando me dijiste que los protagonistas de la película se habían casado, sentí un gran alivio –confesó Hitoshi sentándose junto a Mao.

–Es que estaba muy sensible por el embarazo, ¿me perdonas? –le besó.

–No sé, fue un susto muy grande –argumentó Hitoshi. Mao volvió a besarlo–. Pensaba que ibas a tener al niño –sonrió al recibir otro beso–, um...

–¿No se te ocurre nada más? –preguntó Mao sonriéndole.

–Um, creo que no. Pero te perdoné hace mucho. Además, ni siquiera me había enfadado contigo –refirió Hitoshi dándole un beso.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Cuando Rei y Takao llegaron, cenaron un poco y se fueron a descansar. Había sido un día muy duro. Por suerte les pagaban muy bien las horas extras. Habían quedado en limpiar la casa de Takao para que el polvo no se le acumulara demasiado. Irían una semana si y otra no.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente, Mao dejó al niño echando la siesta en la cuna. Ella se estaba secando el cabello con el difusor. Hitoshi había ido a comprar pañales a la farmacia. Takao y Rei estaban trabajando.

La puerta de la habitación de Mao se abrió dejando ver a Derek de pie, encima de la cuna, sonriéndole a la persona que se acercaba a él...

Continuará...

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **Takao quedó con su nuevo look (igual que en la tele, pero no me negarás que de cómo estaba antes, a ahora no es un cambio de look). Sobre tus preguntas Takaita ya te las contestó así que ansiamos que llegue el momento para leer tu fic. ¿Te gustó el lemon de Zafiro? Pues éste te aseguro que te va a gustar más, está más detallado. Además, el próximo capítulo ya es el último, espero que os guste a ti y a Ari–Yuna.

**Quimera:** Si te tocara veinticinco millones, tu y yo sabemos qué harías aparte de lo que escribiste (muchas bombas) ya sabes quién fue el estúpido que se lo hizo pasar mal a Takao. Wyatt. Así que quedamos en ponerle una bomba nuclear. Y bueno sobre lo de Yuriy, (le tocó salir con Takao en zafiro, así que ya ha tenido su oportunidad, ahora le toca al chino)

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Bueno, me he retrasado un poco en subir el fic, o eso creo. Ya no sé ni en qué día vivo y creo que tú tampoco, jejeje. Ya tengo seis fics de siete terminados, pero falta subir capis. ¿En serio me admiras? Vaya, jejeje, no lo sabía. Pero creo que te refieres a que soy rápida para terminar algo, cuando el tiempo está en mi contra. (Hago mis deberes muy rápido, jejeje).

Como ves nuestro Takao salió en el pasado con Wyatt y le ha dado su merecido con palabras, jejeje. Lo que no sabe Wyatt es que después vamos a ir las dos a hacer el trabajo sucio pero, shhh, no se lo digas a él, no vaya que se escape.

No olvidéis decirme vuestra opinión, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Cuidaos y xao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pareja:** Rei&Takao

Boris&Mao&?

**Advertencia:** Lemon

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**TAN DIFERENTES TAN IGUALES**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Al día siguiente, Mao dejó al niño echando la siesta en la cuna. Ella se estaba secando el cabello con el difusor. Hitoshi había ido a comprar pañales a la farmacia. Takao y Rei estaban trabajando.

La puerta de la habitación de Mao se abrió dejando ver a Derek de pie, encima de la cuna, sonriéndole a la persona que se acercaba a él. Mao apagó el secador y comenzó a enrollar el cable para después guardarlo en el armario. Escuchó a Derek llorar, así que salió del cuarto de baño.

–¿Ya te has despertado, cariño? –preguntó cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño para acto seguido comenzar a andar por el pasillo. Escuchó cómo el niño no paraba de llorar–. Mami ya está aq... –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que se sorprendió cuando al entrar a su habitación, se encontró a Derek llorando en los brazos de Boris.

–Mama –decía Derek llorando, estirando sus bracitos para que su madre lo cogiera.

–Tranquilo cariño, ya estoy aquí –le avisó su madre mirando a Derek para luego mirar a Boris– ¡Suelta a mi hijo! –Gritó quitándole el niño a Boris– Sshhh, ya está Derek –miró hacia Boris– ¡Fuera de aquí!

Boris sonrió– ¿Ese es nuestro hijo?

–No es tu hijo Boris. Es mi hijo.

–Me dijeron que lo habías perdido –sonrió–. Me alegra muchísimo saber que está bien y que todo fue una mentira.

–Pues no ha sido precisamente gracias a ti. –siseó.

–Lo dices por lo de las bofetadas que te di –anunció Boris un poco preocupado.

Mao le tapó el oído a Derek con la mano– ¿¡Bofetadas!? ¡Me diste una paliza, casi pierdo a mi hijo que es lo más sagrado para mí y casi me matas a mí también! –le recordó.

–Lo siento –se disculpó arrepentido.

–Eso no me sirve, Boris. Quiero que no vuelvas a entrar nunca más a esta casa y que nos dejes en paz a mí y a mi hijo. –le ordenó.

–También es mi hijo. –le reclamó.

–Mi hijo no te necesita y menos para que le pegues como hiciste conmigo.-le hizo saber enfadada.

–Estaba celoso y borracho.

–Pues haberlo pensado antes de ponerme la mano encima. –siseó–. No me molestó que me pegaras a mi Boris. Me dolió más que no me creyeras cuando te dije que era nuestro bebé y que me pegaras patadas en el vientre. –le hizo saber.

–No hables en pasado, todavía sigue siendo mi hijo. –intentaba que Mao le diese un oportunidad.

–No desde que lo despreciaste con esas patadas. –aclaró–. No sabes la angustia que he tenido que pasar durante todo el embarazo pensando que mi hijo no iba a llegar a nacer. Por tu culpa he tenido que estar todos los días tumbada en la cama, haciendo reposo, sin poder levantarme ni tan siquiera para ir al servicio o poder vestirme. No sabes lo difícil que era para mí ver cómo hasta incluso para poder bañarme tenía que llamar a mi hermano para que me metiera en la bañera con la ropa, para que yo intentará desnudarme y vestirme en ella.

–Mami –le llamó Derek agarrándose del cuello de su madre, ya más calmado.

–¿Qué tesoro? –contestó ella, quitando esa mirada de odio para convertirla en una de ternura al mirar a su hijo.

–Aum, aum.

–Ahora mismo –le sonrió– ¿Quieres tu bibe?

Derek asintió–. Bibi –sonrió–. Ande.

–Sí, te vas a poner muy grande cielo. –repitió sonriente.

Boris sonreía de ver a su hijo hablar–. Es muy listo, ¿cómo se llama?

–Kon Derek.

–Kuznetzov Derek –nombró Boris orgulloso.

–Tu apellido sobra Boris –argumentó enfadada.

–¿Cuándo nació?

–El treinta y uno de diciembre.

–Está muy grande para tener ocho meses. –decía fijándose bien en el pequeño.

–Boris... será mejor que te vayas, no quisiera tener que llamar a la policía. –le informó Mao.

–No estoy haciendo nada malo. –le hizo ver.

–Pero te has colado en mi casa. –le recordaba.

–Sólo quería ver cómo estabas –aclaró Boris defendiéndose.

–Aum, aum –se quejaba Derek.

–Es verdad cariño, vamos a prepararte el bibi –contestó Mao. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina seguida por Boris. Se fue al comedor y sentó al niño en su sillita mientras le ponía el cinturón y el babero. Comenzó a darle el biberón.

–Despacio Derek –le advirtió ella.

–Está tragando muy deprisa –dijo Boris. Derek se apartó el biberón y comenzó a toser.

–Cof...cof... –Mao le sopló en la frente haciendo que el niño le sonriera para coger de nuevo el biberón con sus dos manos.

–Despacio hijo –le pidió Mao acariciándole la cabeza. Boris se acercó más a los dos para verlos de cerca. El niño no tardó en beberse el biberón.

–Aum.

–¿Tiene más hambre? –preguntó Boris sorprendido.

–Se me ha olvidado el potito en la cocina –aclaró Mao mientras iba a desamarrar el niño.

–¿Por qué haces eso? Yo puedo vigilarle, si quieres puedo mirarle desde lejos –advirtió alejándose–. Mira desde aquí.

–No –contestó ella mientras le intentaba desamarrar al niño el cinturón.

–Venga Mao, soy su padre. Por lo menos déjame mirarle. Al menos intenta confiar en mí como lo hacías antes.

–Y que gran error cometí. –anunció.

–Sí, te engañé con otras chicas y para colmo te di una paliza estando borracho porque no soportaba la vida sin ti. –reconoció–. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Daría lo que fuera por echar el tiempo hacia atrás. Te echo mucho de menos y soy consciente de que no vas a volver conmigo. Por lo menos tengo unos maravillosos recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos y nuestro hijo es fruto del amor que una vez sentiste por mí y que yo sigo sintiendo por ti.

–Pues deja de quererme Boris. Estabas con otras cuando estabas conmigo, así que ya tienes candidatas para empezar con quien quieras una nueva vida –dijo yéndose a la cocina para coger el potito. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al comedor y Boris estaba en la misma posición que lo había dejado, salvo que lo encontró silbándole a Derek para llamarle la atención.

Silbó–. Derek –el niño le sonrió haciendo que él también le sonriera –, que sonrisa tan bonita tienes.

–Atatatata –dijo el niño dando varios golpes en la mesa.

–Eres fuerte, grande y guapo –añadió Boris captando la atención del niño–. Algún día tendrás una novia. Sólo espero que no cometas los errores que yo he cometido. Perdóname, yo no quise pegarte. Nunca te pondría la mano encima, hijo.

–Ah, ah –dijo estirando sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando la mano.

–¿Qué quieres? Lo siento Derek, pero no te entiendo.

–Quiere tocarte los botones de la camisa –aclaró Mao entrando al comedor con el potito y una cuchara en la mano.

–¿Te gustan los botones? –preguntó Boris acercándose a él. Derek no tardó en pasar sus manos por los botones de Boris mientras Mao le daba su potito.

–¿Um? –Decía Derek fijándose en el reloj que llevaba Boris–. Ah, ah –pedía señalando la mano de Boris.

–¿Quieres ver el reloj? –preguntó acercándole la mano. El niño comenzó a mirar el reloj mientras sus manitas estaban sobre la mano de Boris–. Que manos tan pequeñas tienes –dijo emocionado.

–Boris, tienes que irte ya, por favor –le pidió Mao.

–Déjame sólo un poco más estar con él.

–Ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí ahora. –le hizo ver–. Si mi hermano te ve aquí...

–¿Me pegará? Me da igual, me lo merezco después de lo que te hice. Aunque si hubiera estado ebrio jamás te hubiese puesto una sola mano encima. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Sí. –contestó con pesar.

–Mao, deberíamos intentarlo. Por nuestro hijo. Él nos necesita a los dos.

–Es que yo ya tengo a alguien. Es mejor así Boris, no funcionaría. Nunca ha funcionado.

–¿Y qué pasará con nuestro hijo? ¿Me estás pidiendo que no le vea más? –preguntó confundido.

–Yo no he dicho eso, puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras. Ya te lo dije hace tiempo, tu por tu camino y yo por el mío. Es lo mejor.

–Me lo merezco por idiota –se resignó acariciándole la mejilla al niño que aún estaba mirando su reloj, cuando escuchó.

–Ya estoy aquí. ¿Mao? –la llamó Hitoshi entrando en la casa.

–¡Estoy en el comedor! –le avisó Mao mirando a Boris.

–He tenido suerte, estos eran los últimos pañales que...–dijo entrando al comedor, viendo cómo había otro chico con Mao y el niño–... hola. –saludó.

–Hola –saludó Boris–. Yo... tengo que irme –dijo mirando a Mao. Miró al niño y le dio varios besos en la mejilla–. Te llamaré –avisó mirando a Mao. Mao asintió viendo cómo Hitoshi dejaba los pañales en el sofá y viendo cómo Derek quería irse con Hitoshi levantando las manos para que lo cogiera. Boris se fijó en cómo el niño quería irse con ese chico de cabellos azules.

–Es él, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Boris a Mao lo más suave que pudo.

–Sí –afirmó ella mirando a Hitoshi.

–Bueno me voy, adiós –les volvió a despedir mirando a su hijo para acariciarle la cabeza.

–Adiós –respondió ella, asomándose hasta la calle para ver que efectivamente Boris salía de la casa. Cuando entró vio a Hitoshi riéndose con el niño en la sillita.

–Así que tenían pañales –dijo ella desabrochándole el cinturón al niño para cogerlo en brazos y sentarse en el sofá.

–Sí. Mao ese es el padre de Derek, ¿verdad?

–Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

–Tienen el cabello del mismo color –dijo Hitoshi. Tuvieron una conversación sobre si debían decirle a Rei que Boris había estado allí y sobre si debía dejarle ver al niño.

Al final quedaron en que dejarían a Boris ver a su hijo y le contaron a Rei todo lo que pasó inclusive su noviazgo.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

24 de diciembre...

Takao y Rei hacían un año que habían salido juntos. Takao decidió que como el niño estaba creciendo y que lógicamente necesitarían otro cuarto para el niño, decidió irse a vivir a su casa. Así que Rei le estaba ayudando a limpiar el comedor mientras él limpiaba el cuarto de sus padres. Los dos estaban muy felices por hacer un año que se habían dado su primer beso correspondido. Rei tenía pensado de llevarlo esa noche a cenar por ahí fuera y Takao... bueno tenía otros pensamientos.

–Rei –dijo bajando al piso de abajo por las escaleras–. Los cuartos están limpios –sonrió– ¿Y a ti que te falta?

–Sólo me queda poner esto sobre la mesa –dijo limpiando un cuadro– ¿Seguro que quieres volver aquí? Me vas a dejar solito. –le recordó.

–Rei, ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

–Pero, yo podría dormir en el sofá. Mao podría dormir en mi habitación, vosotros en la que estáis y Derek en la cama de Mao –dijo dejando el cuadro en la mesa, girándose para mirar a Takao.

–No hay necesidad de eso y lo sabes –contestó Takao rodeándole con sus manos el cuello.

–Es que no me gusta dejarte aquí solo, en una casa tan grande. No quiero que esta noche que es especial, no sólo porque es noche buena, sino porque hoy hace un año que estamos juntos, te quedes solo –le informó Rei rodeándolo de la cintura–. Quédate solamente esta noche con nosotros.

–Rei, aunque me quedase esta noche con vosotros, mañana tendría que dormir aquí –sonrió–. Además, mañana no trabajamos porque el restaurante cierra y voy a estar todo el día contigo.

–Pero yo quería ver una película contigo, abrazadito a ti.

–Ya lo sé –contestó Takao acercándose a él, dándole un beso–. Tengo hambre. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

–Pensaba invitarte esta noche en un restaurante –le dijo Rei sonriendo.

–¿Y por qué no mejor mañana? No te ofendas, pero es que estamos todo el día metidos en uno. –le recordó con gracia.

–¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? –preguntó pensando en otras posibilidades.

–Pues no sé, yo iba a pedirme una pizza, mientras veía la tele. Piensa que podrás abrazarte a mí –argumentó Takao sonriéndole.

–Está bien. Llamaré a mi hermana y le diré que no me esperen despiertos.

–Yo llamaré a la pizzería –aclaró separándose de él.

–Vale –Rei marcó el nº de su casa con el móvil.

–¿Diga? –contestó la chica.

–Mao, soy yo. Te llamo para decirte que no me esperéis levantados, llegaré algo tarde.

–¿Cómo vais? ¿Estáis ya en el restaurante?

–No, lo hemos dejado para mañana.

–Rei, ¿no le vas a dar su regalo?

–Claro que lo haré. Te dejo, ya viene, hasta mañana.

–Adiós.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Mao colgó el teléfono y se fue al comedor.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Hitoshi al ver a Mao entrar en el comedor.

–Mi hermano, dice que no le esperemos levantados –sonrió mirando a su hijo tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hitoshi–. Ya sé a dormido. Voy a subirlo arriba –avisó cogiendo en brazos al niño–. Ahora vuelvo.

–Vale –le sonrió–. Aquí te espero.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Tocaron el timbre en la casa de Takao–. Ya voy –avisó Takao caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando Takao abrió la puerta se encontró con el repartidor de pizza. Le pagó el dinero, cogió la pizza y las bebidas y cerró la puerta dándole un empujón con la espalda, para luego entrar al comedor y dejar la cosas sobre la mesa–¡Rei, la pizza ya está aquí! ¡Venga, vamos a cenar! –le anunció.

–Ya voy –contestó sacándose la mano del bolsillo, entrando a el comedor.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

–En el patio, he ido a cerrar la puerta. Es que antes se me ha olvidado echarle el cerrojo.

–Ah. La he pedido con queso, como a ti te gusta –le informó destapando la caja, sentándose en la silla.

–Um, que buena pinta tiene –celebró Rei sentándose al lado de Takao.

Comenzaron a cenar. Después de limpiar la mesa, se sentaron en el sofá y vieron una película. Rei tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Takao y Takao tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rei.

Al finalizar la película Takao miró a Rei– ¿Vemos otra? –le preguntó.

–Me encantaría, pero ya es tarde –aclaró Rei mirando el reloj que había en el comedor–. Sintiéndolo mucho tengo que irme ya –le hizo saber poniéndose de pie.

–Así que me dejas solito –contestó Takao poniéndose de pie, haciéndole círculos en el pecho con el dedo índice–. Quédate un poquito más.

–Takao, si me quedo, no me voy –le dijo sonriendo.

–Está bien. Pero ponte el abrigo, porque hace mucho frío.

–Claro –contestó Rei mirando a su alrededor– ¿Dónde está? Pensaba que lo había dejado en esa silla.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Takao mirando la silla–. A lo mejor la habrás puesto en otro sitio.

–No, estoy seguro de que la había dejado ahí.

–A lo mejor está en las habitaciones de arriba. Recuerdo que la tenías puesta cuando estabas limpiando el cuarto de baño y en la habitación de Hitoshi.

–¿Puedo ir a mirar? –preguntó Rei.

–Claro que puedes –contestó Takao cogiéndolo de la mano, para subir los dos juntos por las escaleras. Entraron a la habitación de Hitoshi y al cuarto de baño. Pero ni rastro de la chaqueta. Takao lo guió hasta la habitación de sus padres sin soltarle de la mano.

–Takao, ¿porque me traes hasta la habitación que era de tus padres? –Preguntó a la vez que veía cómo Takao cerraba la puerta con llave– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó más confundido todavía.

–Echar la llave –contestó sonriéndole.

–Jajaja, ya lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó.

–Para que no te vayas.

–Takao, tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y seguro que tú quieres dormir.

–Qué va, yo estoy bastante despierto esta noche –le informó poniéndole ambas manos en la cintura mientras lo besaba en los labios. Rei no tardó en abrazarlo también. Takao metió sus manos por debajo del abrigo de Rei. Comenzando a acariciarle, besándole la boca con pasión para después abandonar la boca de Rei y dirigirse a su cuello. A Rei le parecía estar tocando el cielo en esos momentos. Takao bajó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Rei, mientras que la otra la bajaba muy despacio hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Rei, agarrando ese bulto con cuidado en su mano, haciendo que el pelinegro diera un respingo al sentir la mano de Takao ahí y un jadeo cuando éste le apretó un poco.

–¡Ah! –jadeó–. Takao –le llamó Rei apartándole las manos con cuidado y lentitud, ya que estaba deseando que el joven de cabellos azules siguiera con lo que hacía– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó Rei, provocando que Takao parase de besarle el cuello para mirarlo.

–Yo creo que está claro –anunció sonriéndole y sonrojándose al mirarlo a los ojos–. Este día es especial para nosotros porque hoy es cuando nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos. Yo quiero convertir esta noche en algo especial. Y detrás de mí, hay una cama de matrimonio que me encantaría compartir contigo, porque eres muy importante para mí y te amo –le sonrió.

–Takao, a mí también me encantaría compartirla contigo. Me muero por compartirla contigo –confesó–. Pero, no quiero destruir esa confianza que tengo contigo, no me lo perdonaría. Me costó mucho trabajo que confiases en mí y no me gustaría perderla.

–Rei, no lo harás. Sé que eres una persona buena, eres cariñoso, comprensivo, sensible, maduro, tienes un gran corazón y sé que no le harías daño ni a una mosca. Además. Este es mi regalo de aniversario para ti.

–Pues si es así, no lo voy a rechazar.

–Creo que has hecho una buena elección –contestó Takao para besarlo en los labios, sintiendo cómo Rei lo volvía a abrazar con la excepción de que ésta vez el chino le estaba tocando el trasero.

Takao por su parte fue sacándole el abrigo y la camisa del pantalón, levantándosela hasta el pecho.

Rei se separó un poco de Takao, cogiendo con ambas manos la camisa y el abrigo, levantándoselas hasta sacárselas y tirarlas al suelo.

Takao al ver que Rei se separó un poco de él para quitarse el abrigo y la camisa, decidió también quitarse su abrigo de cuello alto, tirándolo al suelo a la vez que Rei lo hacía. Se miraron a los ojos para sonreírse y fundirse en un apasionado beso, mientras los dos se acariciaban la espalda y el pecho con deseo.

Rei dejó los labios de Takao para besar su cuello, momento que Takao aprovechó para bajar sus manos hasta los pantalones de Rei y comenzar a desabrocharle el botón y a bajarle la cremallera, para luego acariciar con una mano la espalda de Rei y con la otra la nuca. Rei por su parte dejó el cuello de Takao para besarle de nuevo los labios, a la vez que con una mano le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y le bajaba la cremallera. La otra mano la usó para acariciarle la espalda y juntarlo más a él. Haciendo que sus dos miembros chocase por la cercanía.

Takao decidió dejar los labios de Rei para besarle el cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hasta el pecho, jugando con la tetilla de Rei, mordisqueándolo, haciendo que Rei suspirase. Takao siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con el pantalón de Rei. Comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, encontrándose con el abultado bóxer de Rei. Se sonrojó al ver ese gran bulto frente a sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más, fue bajando los bóxers de Rei hasta el suelo, donde Rei subió sus piernas, ayudándose a quitárselos de una vez, dejándolo todo en el suelo. Con una mano Takao cogió el miembro de Rei y se lo metió en la boca, comenzando a succionarlo, mientras que la otra mano la tenía en el trasero de Rei.

Rei se abrió más de piernas, disfrutando de lo que le hacia el joven de cabellos azules en ese momento. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Takao, mientras veía cómo una de las manos de Takao subía por su abdomen, haciéndole caricias profundas. Rei cogió esa mano y la entrelazó con la suya, al tiempo que jadeaba de placer y su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente, creándole mayor placer.

Cuando Takao terminó con lo que hacía, probando toda la esencia que Rei había soltado, miró a Rei y sonrió al verlo, sonrojado y con cara de alivio. Se puso de pie, lo cogió de la mano, la cual fue entrelazada, mientras lo guiaba hasta la cama. Con su mano libre, Takao, retiró las sábanas hacia atrás, deshaciendo la cama.

Rei lo abrazó por la espalda mientras comenzaba a besarle y a mordisquearle el hombro y la espalda, haciendo que Takao suspirase, agarrando con una mano, la mano de Rei más fuerte. Y con la otra, llevándola hasta el trasero de Rei, haciendo que el miembro de Rei chocase con el trasero de Takao. Rei le dio un beso en el cuello, haciendo girar a Takao, dándole la vuelta para besarlo en los labios. Momento que empezó a recostar a Takao en la cama. Abandonó los labios del joven de cabellos azules para ponerse de pie y bajarle los pantalones y los bóxers al mismo tiempo, quitándolos y tirándolos al suelo.

El joven de cabellos azules aprovechó eso para meterse más adentro de la cama. Rei no tardó en meterse dentro de la cama con él, tapándose con las sábanas, colocándose encima de Takao, acariciándola cada centímetro de su piel. Besándole mientras se susurraban uno al otro cuanto se amaban.

Rei le puso tres dedos a Takao en los labios, los cuales Takao no dudó en ensalivar, abriéndose bien de piernas. Rei comenzó a introducirle un dedo muy despacio, haciéndole movimientos circulares. El cuerpo de Takao se tensó al sentir esa invasión dentro de su cuerpo, así que Rei comenzó a besarlo para tranquilizarle. Cuando Rei sintió que le cuerpo de Takao se había acostumbrado a la invasión, introdujo el segundo dedo. Provocando que el joven de cabellos azules diera un pequeño grito ahogado en los labios del chino. Cuando Rei le introdujo el tercer dedo, Takao estaba más tranquilo. Rei entonces decidió sacarle los dedos de su entrada para comenzar a penetrarlo poco a poco.

Vio como Takao se agarraba fuerte a las sábanas, así que decidió pararse un momento para hacer que Takao se relajase un poco. Con una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla al joven de cabellos azules. Takao cogió esa mano de Rei y la besó.

–Rei, no te detengas –le pidió sonriéndole de forma tímida. Rei comenzó a besarle, sintiendo cómo Takao lo abrazaba, para después comenzar a moverse despacio dentro de él.

Rei sentía las profundas caricias de Takao sobre su espalda y cómo se separaba de sus labios para intentar coger aire y respirar. Bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Takao y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Takao por su parte agarró con una mano la almohada, apretándola, mientras su otra mano estaba en el cuello del pelinegro. Rei estaba besándole el cuello, escuchando cómo el joven de cabellos azules estaba empezando a jadear.

–Más rápido –pidió Takao empezando a moverse él también. Rei aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias sobre el miembro de Takao, a la vez que aceleraba sus penetraciones, mirando al joven de cabellos azules a los ojos, mientras unas sonrisas cómplices salían de sus labios para darse un pequeño beso y acelerar aún más el ritmo de sus caderas, proporcionándoles un placer más intenso a ambos.

Los dos jadeaban de placer. Takao agarrado a la almohada de la cama, sonrojado y apenas sin aliento, y Rei sonrojado, penetrándolo rápido pero con cuidado, intentando respirar. Takao sintió que estaba llegando al clímax por su parte.

Inconscientemente arqueó la espalda un poco hacia atrás, hundiendo el colchón hacia abajo, dejando salir su esencia, manchándole a Rei su mano y el abdomen. Eso no le impidió seguir disfrutando de las penetraciones de Rei.

Rei por su parte, lamió la esencia que Takao había derramando en su mano, tragándosela para luego coger las manos del joven de cabellos azules, y entrelazarlas con las suyas. Por último Rei inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, derramando su esencia en Takao, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el joven de cabellos azules, intentado recobrar el aliento.

Takao soltó sus manos y lo abrazó, acariciándole la espalda con una mano y con la otra el cabello.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como su chico tenía los ojos cerrados, mirando hacia él con una mano debajo de la cabeza y la otra puesta sobre su pecho. Takao se quedó observándolo durante un rato, recordando la noche tan maravillosa que habían pasado juntos. Sonrió al recordarla y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro.

Rei abrió los ojos y vio a Takao dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él con cuidado de no despertarlo, poniéndole su mano sobre la cintura de su joven de cabellos azules. Escuchó a su chico sollozar, así que se acercó más todavía a él, levantando su cabeza, recostándose de lado para mirarlo. Vio a Takao mordiéndose el dedo índice, intentando no hacer ruido.

–Buenos días, osito –le saludó acariciándole la mejilla, la cual estaba empapada. No tardó en escuchar sorber el moquillo–. Takao, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

–Snif... lo siento... snif... te he despertado.

–No, no lo has hecho. A ver... –dijo poniendo a Takao boca arriba, secándole las lágrimas–. Cuéntale a tu peluche que te pasa.

Sorbió el moquillo–. No es nada.

–¿Es por algo que he hecho mal? ¿Es eso? –preguntó el chino con un tono suave, viendo cómo Takao negaba con la cabeza.

–No. Es que estoy muy feliz de tenerte –sorbió el moquillo –, a mi lado. Anoche hicimos el amor... snif... y no puedo creerme que toda esta felicidad sea para mí.

–¿Y por qué no podría serlo? ¿Eh?

–Nunca he tenido suerte en la vida. Todo siempre me ha ido fatal –contaba entre lágrimas–, y ahora todo es tan perfecto y maravilloso, que tengo miedo. –reconoció.

–No tienes porqué tener miedo, Takao –le hizo ver el otro mirándole a los ojos, a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla–. Esta es tu recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo. Tienes un nuevo trabajo, has recuperado tu casa, eres rico, tu hermano ya no está enfermo, Derek se va a convertir en un futuro en tu sobrino. Y que conste que si no es por mi parte es por la de tu hermano –añadió Rei haciendo que Takao le sonriera–. Y me tienes a mí a tu lado para consentirte en todo lo que quieras –contestó dándole un beso– ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. Por cierto, feliz navidad.

–Feliz navidad –dijo dándole otro beso–. Casi se me olvida –comentó Rei levantándose de la cama, sacando algo de el bolsillo de su pantalón, volviéndose a meter en la cama. Vio cómo Takao se sentaba en ella, tapándose con las sábanas.

–Jajaja, hace frío. -reconoció –.Takao, anoche me encantó tu regalo, pero yo tengo que darte el mío. Anoche pensaba invitarte a cenar como te dije y allí pensaba dártelo. Pero eso ya da igual, porque no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste anoche –anunció sonriéndole–. El caso es que espero que te guste –decía dándole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Takao lo cogió entre sus manos y la abrió sacando una caja de color azul de terciopelo. La abrió sonriente, quedándose sorprendido al ver lo que había dentro.

–Rei, es preciosa.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí –afirmó sacando una alianza de plata con la fecha 24/12/06, fecha en la que habían comenzado a salir, dentro de la alianza y por fuera la palabra "te amo".

–Deja que te la ponga –dijo Rei metiéndole la alianza en el dedo anular.

–Gracias, ¡me encanta! No me lo voy a quitar nunca –sonrió, dándole un beso–. Rei. ¿Te gustaría venir aquí, a vivir conmigo?

–Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías –contestó Rei con una sonrisa–. Claro que acepto, además Hitoshi y Mao necesitan su intimidad. Me mudaré hoy mismo, para estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida.

–Eso, se merece esto –dijo besándole mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Se colocó encima a la vez que se tapaban con las sábanas por completo, dejando ver las sábanas moverse.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

–A ver, ¿Cuánto me quiere Derek? –preguntó Hitoshi con los brazos extendidos, esperando a que el niño fuera andando hasta él. El niño se fue andando con pasos inseguros hacia él para abrazarlo– ¡Muy bien! –Le felicitó, dándole un beso en la cabeza al niño– ¿Otra vez? –le preguntó al niño viendo cómo éste le sonreía–. Venga –le animó, retirándose un poco lejos de él para después arrodillarse en el suelo–. ¿Cuánto me quiere Derek? –volvió a preguntar, extendiendo sus brazos, esperando a que el niño fuese otra vez a por él.

–Ababa –decía el niño andando hacia él, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y cayendo finalmente en el suelo de culo. Le sonrió a Hitoshi y poniendo sus manitas en el suelo consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hacia él.

–Muy bien Derek –le sonrió–. Bien –alargó la frase aplaudiéndole.

–Bee –repitió el niño imitándole mientras aplaudía y le sonreía.

–Te voy a comer. ¡Me voy a comer a este niño! –Anunció cogiendo al niño en brazos, tumbándolo en el sofá–. ¡Me lo voy a comer entero! –Decía mientras le subía la pequeña camisa y le hacía ruidos extraños con la boca en la barriga, haciendo que el niño riese a carcajadas– ¡Te voy a comer!

–Jajaja, mama –decía Derek al ver a su madre sin dejar de reír.

–Jajaja, ¡me voy a comer a mamá también! –anunció Hitoshi haciéndole cosquillas.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Mao a su espalda, haciendo que éste la mirara sin poder dejar de reír– ¿Me vas a comer?

–Es lo que le he dicho –contestó sonrojado.

–Ajá –dijo enarcando una ceja– ¿Cómo ha llegado el niño al sofá?

–Lo he subido yo –contestó mirándola.

–Hitoshi, ¿qué te han dicho los médicos acerca de coger peso?

–Que no puedo coger nada de peso. Pero es que tenía que comerme a este niño –dijo mirando a Derek para seguir jugando con él, haciendo que el niño comenzara a reírse–. Además, sólo ha sido para tumbarlo, casi no he notado el peso y no pesa tanto. –se excusó.

–Hitoshi –le llamó ella sentándose en el sofá.

–No me gusta sentirme como un idiota por no poder hacer cosas en las que tenga que hacer esfuerzos. Quizás te gustaría tener a otro chico a tu lado. –concretó.

–No digas eso –contestó, dándole un beso en los labios.

–Quizás no pueda llegar a ser un buen padre para Derek.

–No seas tonto, ya estás siéndolo. –reconoció –. Lo eres desde su nacimiento. Desde que estaba dentro de mí. –concretó–. Hitoshi, quizás no puedas coger cosas de peso, pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo reír, como ahora. Que no puedas darle un consejo, darle cariño, darle ánimos, educarlo... Hitoshi somos pareja y todavía no estamos casados, pero, eso no impide que seas el padre de mi hijo. Yo necesito a un buen padre para mi hijo y a un esposo que me haga feliz. Te necesito a ti, Hitoshi –aclaró dándole un dulce beso que Hitoshi correspondió gustoso mientras con una mano estaba sujetando al niño para que no se fuera a caer del sofá. El niño jugaba con la mano de Hitoshi–. Te amo, Hitoshi.

–Y yo a ti.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

Ya han pasado diez años desde que le pedí a Rei que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Han sido diez maravillosos años en los que todo me ha salido genial. He seguido trabajando con él en el mismo restaurante, aquel donde yo empecé a tomar confianza con él.

Visitamos a mi hermano y a mi cuñada frecuentemente para ver cómo están ellos y mis sobrinos. Ellos se casaron por el juzgado hace cinco años. Recuerdo ese día tan especial, porque fue el mismo día que me casé con Rei. Sí, ya soy un hombre casado y muy dichoso al tener a un hombre como Rei a mi lado. Fue una boda doble. ¿Adivináis que fecha escogimos?

Sí. Fue el día 24 de diciembre. Fue la fecha en la que Rei y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor uno al otro, donde desatamos nuestra pasión cada año que pasa. Bueno, aunque no es el único día en que la desatamos.

Boris va a visitar a su hijo de vez en cuando, antes llama a mi cuñada por teléfono. El niño está feliz porque tiene dos padres en lugar de uno. También está muy feliz porque tiene una hermanita de casi cinco años. Sí, Hitoshi y Mao tuvieron una preciosa niña, ¿qué cómo es mi sobrina?

Pues tiene los ojos color miel, cabello azulado, es tan simpática y tan dulce como su madre y tan cabezota como su padre. Su nombre es Jacqueline. Derek se divierte mucho jugando con su hermana. Los dos son unos niños muy juguetones y cariñosos.

Mao trabaja como dependienta en una tienda, vendiendo ropa para bebés y mi hermano trabaja como dependiente en una pastelería. Es cierto que he vivido momentos muy duros en mi vida, pero también es verdad que conseguí superarlos con ayuda de mis seres queridos.

Siempre hay momentos malos en la vida, sólo hay que intentar verle el lado positivo y no huir de los problemas, por muy difíciles de resolver que estos sean, porque siempre tienen solución. Nunca dejéis que las personas os digan que no valéis la pena, que no sois nadie, porque no es verdad. Seamos de diferente sexo, raza o color, todos somos personas y tenemos corazón y sentimientos. Nunca penséis lo contrario, porque os engañaríais a vosotros mismos.

Ahora os preguntareis, ¿quién es este chico? Pues soy Kinomiya Takao, el chico que en el pasado pensaba que no le importaba a nadie y que nadie llegaría a sentir por él nunca amor, pero que se dio cuenta de que le importaba a más gente de la que él pensaba. Un chico que resolvió sus problemas con el apoyo de sus seres más queridos para él. Por eso os digo ¡ánimo! y ¡luchad, jamás os rindáis!

–Takao –le llamó Rei, sacándole de sus pensamientos, con una mano detrás de la espalda.

–Dime peluche –contestó cogiéndolo de la mano– ¿Qué escondes? –preguntó al ver la mano de Rei escondida detrás de su espalda, viendo cómo Rei sacaba una rosa roja y se la daba.

–Esta rosa es para mí osito, ¿te gusta?

–¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias –le hizo saber oliéndola, para después darle varios besos en los labios. Metiendo la rosa después en un jarrón.

–Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la casa de Mao –aclaró Rei.

–Claro –contestó Takao dándole un beso más profundo–. Te amo, Kon Rei.

–Yo también te amo, Kinomiya Takao –respondió dándole otro beso, para después coger al joven de cabellos azules de la cintura y viceversa, saliendo de su casa abrazados.

**&&&Rei&Takao&&&**

**&FIN&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Zeiriyu, K, Airisu arashi por su apoyo hasta ahora.**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo incondicional en esta historia que hice para ti y para Ari (sé que la pobre estará ocupada con los estudios), cómo ves todo ha terminado bien. Quise sembrar la duda en el anterior capitulo y me alegro de a verlo conseguido, jejeje. Me enteré por Takaita que (en Beyblade yaoi o en no sé qué página, no la recuerdo) pusiste un enlace de mi historia Zafiro (según Takaita no se puede entrar, parece ser porque dejaste una coma al final)

De todas formas muchas gracias por el intento, te lo agradezco mucho.

Quiero intentar escribir un one–short de Kai/Takao para estas navidades, pero no sé si me dará tiempo o no. ¿Tú qué crees? Jejeje, lo intentaré. Ya que sólo me falta un fic por terminar y según calculo no le queda mucho.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** He tardado un poco en actualizar por el trabajo, jejeje. Tú ya lo sabes. Espero que te haya gustado la historia.

**Wuonero:** Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Este ha sido el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer otra historia, además de "Amor ciego" y darme tu opinión.

**Quimera:** Jejeje, está bien. Primero a Wyatt y después nos cargamos a Boris. Ya ves que a Derek no le tocó ni un pelo. ¿A qué es mono, Derek? Tienes razón, yo también me lo imagino y es más guapo que su padre. Espero que te haya gustado la historia al igual que te gustó Zafiro. (Aunque tu pelirrojo te gusta más que Rei como pareja de Takao)

**Ari–Yuna** Sé que no me dejaste reviews esta vez, pero aún así espero que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. No importa el tiempo que la historia esté aquí, yo recibiré vuestras opiniones siempre. Cuidaros mucho y xao.


End file.
